Land of the Free, Home of the Brave
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Danny Walker also meets a nurse at the medical station that day, but will the be able to keep alive the love they have for each other during their months at Pearl Harbor? This story is re-posted, PLEASE READ!
1. Sometimes Life Throws You a Curve Ball

**AN/ Okay so this is a re-post of my story under the same name but I thought that I could do so much better at it and well this is my attempt, enjoy!**

**My Character: **

**Nurse Lt Bonnie Lexington- http : / / images 2 . fanpop . com / image / photos / 9600000 / Grace – Kelly – classic – movies – 9667807 – 575 – 686 . jpg**

Land of the Free, Home of the Brave 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

**Chapter One: **Sometimes life throws you a curve ball.

The 1940's is often described as the golden age, handsome men in tuxedoes with their beautiful girls in cocktail dresses and a dry martini in their hand, listening to Cole Porter and dancing their troubles away. But one day and one day alone changed all that, a day that brought the mighty America into the war, a day that would change America forever.

_**January 13th 1941 **_

"I'm gonna fail. I just know it, they're gonna take my wings" Rafe McCawley said as he anxiously walked with his best friend towards their eye test. It's not that he had a problem with his eye site it was just letters, which he would often mix up, a teacher once mentioned something about dyslexia but hell he was too preoccupied with thoughts of flying to pay her any real attention.

Daniel Walker tapped her friend on the back in a way to show his support, for Danny it was simple, Rafe didn't fly, he would fly "No they won't. Just relax" he said reassuringly.

Rafe felt his heart stop as he approached the desk were the young nurse sat "well at least I'm gonna be flunked by a pretty thing" he quipped. Danny let out a low chuckle and shoved his friend forward towards the desk "Mam" Rafe greeted and handed the pretty woman his chart "J-L-M-K-P-O-E-T-X." He said quickly "Eyes like an eagle mam."

"Slow down fly-boy. And instead of the bottom read the very top. Both eyes" the nurse ordered.

Rafe's pulse sped up again at the request and let out a little nervous laugh "C. Sorry J. C. W. Uh. Q. Uh. Q" he stuttered.

The woman slowly looked up upon hearing him stutter and gave him a small smile "Read the bottom line again, please. But this time read it right to left and every other letter."

Rafe narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper on the wall and really focused "E.X"

"X.E" Danny quickly corrected in hushed tones.

"X.E mam" he said then saw how her frown "mam. I know how this looks." He said quickly

The woman gave him a soft yet sad smile "I'm sorry lieutenant. I really am. But army and navy requires 20/20 vision" She stated.

"Oh, I-It's not a problem with my eyes. I mean, I can see. I just have a problem with letters, I mix em up sometimes is all" Rafe told her.

"Well maybe after some schooling you could come back and take the test again" she advised.

Rafe shook his head "I had schooling, they just never knew what to make of it. It's just letters. I mix 'em up sometimes. That's all. Look here. My math and special reasoning and my verbal scores are all excellent" He stated pointing to his file.

"But you barely passed the written exam" she pointed out.

"But he did pass it. Is it my turn now?" Danny asked trying to get his best friend out of this situation.

"You'll wait your turn!" The woman snapped and Danny looked away in embarrassment, he didn't know how long he was looking away but when he turned back around Rafe was done and looking might relieved.

"I'll catch you later bud" he said before rushing off, probably to find that nurse Danny figured. Once he had done his eye test as well he had to then go and get his yellow fever vaccination, which to him was completely crazy, how the hell was he suppose to get yellow fever from flying an airplane. Much to Danny's dismay it didn't take long for him to get to the front of the line, if it's one thing Danny didn't like it was injections.

"Next!" a soft southern voice called, breaking him from his thought.

As he walked past the screen he saw her. She was just so beautiful, a vision with long golden hair and the biggest, bluest eyes he ever did see and from that moment on Daniel Walker was hooked on the beautiful woman.

Looking up at the young soldier and smiled "Don't worry sugar I won't bite" she joked. Danny smiled and let out a nervous laugh but still didn't move forward. Still with the smile on her face she raised a perfectly shaped eye brow "You okay darlin?" she asked.

Danny then nervously swallowed and nodded realising that he must have been staring for too long "Yes. Sorry mam" he said finally coming forward to give her his chart.

"Bend over and drop your skivvies" she ordered before going over to the medicine cabinet to prepare his injection.

Danny slowly did what she asked as he bit his lip "So where you from?" he blurted out before mentally kicking himself.

The woman let out a little laugh "South Carolina" she said with fondness "what bout you darlin?" she asked rather curious about this flyboy.

"Tennessee mam" he answered like a good southern gentleman "Names Danny Walker."

"I know" she replied.

Danny looked back at her and she nodded towards his chart "It says so in your chart darlin" she chuckled "I'm Bonnie Lexington."

"Bonnie, that's a pretty name" he said truthfully.

Bonnie smiled and walked over to him "Thanks" she said wiping the spot where the needle was to go "Now this is gonna feel like a scratch, I'll be as gentle as I can" she warned him, before sinking the needle into his skin, which made him wince, the she pulled it out "okay all done" she said throwing the needle in the bin.

Danny quickly fastened his skivvies then turned to face her, he just couldn't let a girl like this get away "look Bonnie, I was wondering if-erm maybe..."

"I would love to have dinner with you Danny" she said smiling.

Danny quickly joined her smile "great, erm I'll pick you up at the nurse's quarters at say about 8?" he asked eagerly.

Bonnie nodded "Yeah sounds great."

Bonnie thought she had never laughed so much in her entire life, she had to wipe her eyes to stop her mascara from running but she stopped when she saw Danny looking at her with the biggest smile on her face "What?" she asked with a smile.

"You have the most beautiful laugh" he said making her blush.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she suddenly became all shy but still smiled "really?" she asked.

Danny nodded " everything about you is beautiful Bonnie."

Bonnie suddenly leaned over and kissed him before pulling back again and smirking "Well you certainly know what to say Mr Walker" she said before taking another sip from her martini.

Danny chuckled "I've always had a way with words" he said taking a sip from his drink.

Bonnie bit her lip and stood up putting on her coat which confused Danny but she suddenly held out her hand "Let's get outta here" she said.

Danny smiled and took her hand and the pair rushed out of the restaurant, when they got outside Bonnie's heals slipped on the ice but before she could fall Danny grabbed her and she burst into laughter as did he "Let's go before you hurt yourself."

"That's affirmative captain" she said with a mock salute.

Danny kissed her again before they piled into the taxi, after 20 minutes they finally reached the nurse's quarters. Bonnie walked up to her porch and unlocked the door as Danny paid the cabbie and then walked over to Bonnie, she could tell he was nervous due to the fact he was playing with the hat in his hands.

"Is everything okay Danny?" she asked curiously.

He smiled up at her and nodded "Yeah, yeah of course it is. It's just...come with me" he said holding out his hand.

Bonnie took it and he led her over to the little garden and the coupe sat down on the bench "Danny, What's the matter?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek.

"It's just I don't think we should do this tonight."

Bonnie couldn't help but let the disappointment show in her face but despite this she smiled and nodded "Okay then" she said standing up "Well I guess I should head inside then."

Danny nodded, he could tell she was upset but this was probably for the best, he smiled when she placed a kiss on cheek, then she began to walk away "Wait Bonnie."

She stopped and turned around, he stalked over to her in long strides, grabbed her and kissed her passionately, when he stopped she had to grab his arm to keep her balance due to her legs feeling like jelly "Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked.

Bonnie smirked "I'll be awful disappointed if you don't" she said before walking towards her door, a huge smile still plastered across her beautiful face. Before going inside she turned back and gave him a small wave, he waved back with a smile then she went inside.

Bonnie walked through the house and put her bag down on the table "And just where have you been?" a voice came from behind, startling her.

She quickly turned around and frowned when she saw Betty stood behind her with her arms folded across her chest "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people?" she asked, taking off her coat.

Betty chuckled "No she didn't" she said taking a seat "So how was your date?" she asked with a smirk.

Bonnie raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows "What makes you think I was on a date?"

Betty scoffed "Oh please, that's your best dress, you only wear it on special occasions" she pointed out.

"You need to get out more" Bonnie chuckled sitting down opposite her friend and then the huge smile came back "It was really good."

"What was his name?" she asked eagerly.

Bonnie smiled "He's called Daniel Walker and he's a pilot in the army."

"Oh a man in uniform, very nice" Betty commented making Bonnie laugh.

Bonnie then stood up "Anyway I'm going to bed, night Bet" she said heading towards her bedroom.

_Okay first chapter re-written, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!_


	2. Together

_AN/ Sorry about the wait, Thank you for the reviews guys, Here's the next chapter!_

Land of the Free, Home of the Brave 

By 

Everysonghasanending

**Chapter Two: **

"So where are you from Daniel Walker?" Bonnie asked as the couple walked hand in hand down the pier.

Danny chuckled at her bluntness "Tennessee. Me and my best friend Rafe were neighbours, grew up together and then joined the army together."

Bonnie sighed lightly "I envy you Danny" she said a little saddened.

"You envy me?" he said and laughed due to how ridiculous that statement was.

Bonnie playfully hit him to shut him up "It's true. I've never had that kind of friendship that you and Rafe have" suddenly she laughed "When I was growing up I invited my enemies to my birthday parties, I didn't have friends."

Danny frowned at her sadness "Why's that?" he asked as they stopped at the end of the pier to look at the ocean.

"My Mama was and still is a very important figure in South Carolinas social circle" she laughed "My daddy, he was a wealthy business man. Me however, I was a burden an accident as my mother would so kindly reminded me, but because I was pretty she used me as a pawn in her game. She made me into a mini her, I was cold and heartless hence no friends" she suddenly stopped and lowered her head.

"You okay?" he asked squeezing her hand

Bonnie smiled up at him and nodded "Yeah, I just hate what I was."

Danny smirked and kissed her head "Well I love what you have become" he whispered in her ear.

"Well Mr Walker who knew you were such a romantic!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Danny laughed; he was really starting to fall for this girl "So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

Bonnie frowned "I can't do tonight; I have to get the train early tomorrow" she spoke.

"Where you goin?" Danny asked.

Bonnie rested her head against his shoulder and sighed "I have to go to Washington for a few weeks to see where the navy is posting us. I hope its somewhere hot" she smiled.

Danny laughed "Hawaii would be nice" he joked.

"Hawaii would be perfect" she exclaimed laughing.

Danny lifted her head of his shoulder and kissed her softly "Let me see you off tomorrow" he said wrapping his arm around her once more.

Bonnie nodded "I'd like that" she said smiling "Danny I want to spend the night with you tonight" she said a little nervously.

Danny looked equally nervous but soon smiled and nodded "I would like that alot."

**February 19****th**** 1941, New York Central **

Bonnie and Danny walked towards platform 7 and stopped just outside the train "Well this is it" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Danny wiped it away but left his hand on her cheek "It will be Allright, I love you and I'll see you in a couple of weeks" he said looking deep into her eyes.

Bonnie smiled brightly "I love you too" she said before kissing him passionately "Last night was just amazing Danny."

Danny smiled and nodded in agreement before kissing her again "ALL ABOARD!" The conductor shouted, causing them to break apart. Bonnie smiled at him then boarded the train "LOVE YOU DANNY WALKER!" she shouted as the train pulled out of station.

Danny laughed and stayed there until the train was out of site, then left back to his barracks, she hadn't been gone 5 minutes and he already missed her.

Bonnie made her way to the compartments that were reserved for them, she reached number 11 and went inside "Jesus, girl we were beginning to think you was missing" Barbara stated when she walked in.

Bonnie chuckled "No, I've just been busy" she said taking a seat next to Evelyn.

Barbara raised an eyebrow "who is he?"

The girls all giggled as Bonnie blushed a little "No one" she lied.

"Oh darlin you aint foolin' no one" Martha stated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Fine, he's called Danny" she admitted, caving under her friends interigation.

Betty leaned forward this time "Is he handsome? Does he have friends?" she asked excitedly.

Bonnie laughed at her friend "Yes he's very handsome and yes he has friends."

All the girls giggled with excitement "What's he in?" Evelyn asked.

"He's a pilot in the army" she smiled proudly.

"Oh just like Ev's man" Barbara blurted out.

Everyone looked towards Evelyn, with smirks on there faces "Who this Ev?" Bonnie asked.

Evelyn looked down, blushing "You've got to tell them the story" Barbara stated.

Evelyn smiled "Well it was about 2 months ago…"

Danny sat on his bed reading a letter from Bonnie, with the largest grin on his face.

_Dear Danny, _

_I have made it safe and sound to Washington, the train journey was long but it left us girl's time to catch up and talk about everything, which reminds me my friend Evelyn is dating your best friend Rafe! Can you believe that? Oh Danny I miss you, this place is so dull without you; I wish you wish you were here. Tomorrow we will find out our orders and I should be back within two weeks. I'm sorry this letter is short but me and the girls are going for a meal and then to a club. Love you. _

_Yours, _

_Bonnie _

Danny put the letter in his bedside table and pulled out a photo of her, he stared at the picture for a while with the biggest smile on his face, how was he able to get a woman this beautiful to fall in love with him, all he knew was that he was the luckiest man alive.

"Hey Danny, you coming?" Rafe called from the door.

Danny shook his head "Nah I think I'll stay in tonight" he said.

Rafe sighed and sat down on the edge of his friends bed "She aint gonna mind you going out" he said.

Danny nodded "I know" he agreed, then broke out in a huge smile "I think im gonna ask her to marry me."

Rafe smiled and slapped his friend on his back "I'm proud of ya Danny" he said.

Danny laughed "I've never felt this way about anyone" he said smiling.

"I know how you feel" Rafe admitted but then stood up "You are coming out, we have a lot to celebrate" he stated.

Danny laughed loudly "Okay then" he said standing up and then put on his hat "Let's go" he said walking out of the barracks.

**February 28****th**** 1941 **

Betty burst into her and Bonnie's room in giggles, Bonnie sat up and laughed "Sweetie what's going on?" she asked.

Betty inhaled to try and calm herself down "Do you know?" she asked.

"Know what Betty?"

"Bonnie! We're being posted to Hawaii!"

Bonnie was shocked, but then that shock turned into excited "Really!" She laughed, remembering Danny had joked about it that afternoon on the peir.

Betty nodded "Yeah, just think, sun, sea, sand and loads of sailors!"

"Is that all you think about?" Bonnie asked with a laugh.

Betty shrugged and smiled "Now, you write to your sweetheart and tell him you'll be home next week" she said before leaving the room.

Bonnie laughed rushed to her desk and started writing,

_Dear Danny… _

**Thank you so much for the reviews it really does mean a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought I'd do a little bit of fluff before all the drama starts.**


	3. New Beginnings

_Thank you so, so much for the reviews they are amazing and make me want to continue writing. Here's the next chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint you. _

Land of the Free, Home of the Brave 

**Chapter Three: **

**March 5****th**** 1941 **

The girls had been on the train now for nearly 4 hours and were all anxious to get to New York, more so Bonnie and Evelyn; they couldn't wait to see Danny and Rafe.

"You know, this will be my first Saturday night in New York City" Betty stated. The girls looked at her confused "Well I know I've been to New York but I always had to work on Saturdays" she said causing the others to laugh.

"Well we're gonna have fun tonight ladies" Bonnie said happily.

Sandra looked up from her newspaper with a slight frown "Can I remind you that were not tourists, were there to work" she stated.

"Come on Sandra live a little" Barbara said which caused Sandra to smirk.

Then the conductor came to the door "Ladies, we will be arriving at New York station in a few minutes" he said before moving onto the next carriage.

Bonnie smiled and looked out the window; she couldn't wait to be back in Danny's arms.

Danny rushed down the platform of the train station, he ignored the shouts of his friends; he just wanted his girl. Then he saw her, a vision of beauty stepping of the train, when she spotted him she smiled, and moved towards him, walking at first then broke out into a run. When she reached him Danny spun her round whilst kissing her, then placed her on the ground "God I missed you" he stated taking in her beauty.

Bonnie smiled then kissed him again "I missed you more" she said still smiling.

Danny shook his head "Not possible" he stated, before pulling her in, just holding her close.

Just in front of them, she heard Betty say to Evelyn and Rafe "Hey I'm Betty, do you have any friends?" which made her laugh.

Rafe took a seat next to Danny as Bonnie and Evelyn danced together whilst laughing. "So did you get it?" Rafe asked.

Danny nodded and pulled out a small velvet box, the opened it to show Rafe the silver engagement ring with a pretty pear shaped diamond. "I've never been this nervous" he stated putting it back in his pocket.

Rafe gave him a reassuring smile "Danny, I don't know much about love, but I do know that she loves you."

Danny smiled "I was thinking of doing it tonight."

"Well then I'm going to go get Evelyn back from Bonnie, good luck" he said before getting up.

A few minutes later Bonnie came to sit down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. Bonnie nodded so they got up and Danny helped her into her coat and the pair walked out.

Bonnie felt her self going up, so she knew she must be in a lift "Danny why do I have to wear this blind fold?" she asked.

Danny chuckled "I want to surprise you."

And with that Bonnie let it slide and smile came to her beautiful face "Can you at least tell me where we are?" she asked.

"Nope" He replied with a chuckle.

Then the lift came to a Holt, Danny took her hand and guided her out, she felt cool air hit her skin and instantly knew they where outside, he guided her by the hand a little further then took of her blind fold.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as she walked further forward, she could see the whole of New York from up here, it was beautiful "Danny this is amazing! Where are we?" she asked.

Danny smiled at her happiness, he only ever wanted to make her happy "The top of the empire state building" he replied.

Bonnie rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck "I love you Daniel Walker" she stated before kissing him passionately. Danny reluctantly pulled away and looked at Bonnie, who got a bit worried "What is it?" she asked.

Danny exhaled, trying to calm his nerves then got down on one knee, Bonnie was completely oblivious as to what was about to happen "Bonnie, I know this is going to sound corny but from the minute I met you I fell in love with you and I know we haven't been datin for long but I love you with all my heart and I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life, want I want to say is…Bonnie will you marry me?" He said presenting her with the ring.

"Oh my god" she whispered and then smiled brightly "Yes! Yes! Of Course I'll marry you" she exclaimed.

Danny slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her "you have just made me the happiest man alive" he whispered into her ear.

"You have made me the happiest woman alive" she whispered back before looking at the ring "Danny this ring is beautiful" she said in awe.

Danny took her hand and kissed her fingers "It belonged to my mama; she gave it to me before she died and told me she wanted me to give it to the woman I love when I was older and so I have."

Bonnie smiled "That make it all-the-more special to me" she stated before pulling him into another long, passionate kiss.

Bonnie sighed as they reached her hotel room "I can't believe we can't stay together tonight."

"I know sweetheart but Evelyn's gonna need you, Rafe's leaving for England in the morning" he explained.

"Yeah, now you go and spend some time with your best friend, I love you Mr Walker" she said smiling.

"I love you more Mrs Walker" he stated causing her to giggle, He then kissed her goodnight and left.

Bonnie smiled and entered the room she shared with Evelyn and Betty to see Evelyn crying on her bed, Bonnie rushed over and hugged her friend "Oh hunnie, come on don't cry" she soothed.

"What if, he doesn't come back!" Evelyn sobbed.

Bonnie stroked her friends hair "Hunnie, don't think like that."

Evelyn nodded then noticed the ring on Bonnie's finger "what's that?" she asked wiping her eyes.

Bonnie smiled and looked down at her ring "Danny asked me to marry him."

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Bonnie "Oh Bonnie, I'm so happy for you" she said genuinely happy for her friend.

"Thank you, oh Ev, I've never been this happy!" she exclaimed.

**Thank you for reading this story and taking the time to reply, It means a lot to me it really does! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. All we do is say goodbye

_Here's another chapter! 2000 words! My longest yet, hope you like it!_

Land of the Free, Home of the Brave 

**Chapter Four: All we do is say goodbye.**

**March 6****th**** 1941**

The sound of the door slamming shut woke Bonnie and she instantly knew who it was, Evelyn. A smile crept across her face, she had told her that Rafe had asked her not to go and see him off but Bonnie knew she would, she loved him too much not to go. Not that she could have blamed her, if it was Danny going to England she would probably have to go with him and then another smile crept across her face, Danny, her fiancé. She still couldn't believe it, sure they had only been dating a few months but it felt right, she had never been so sure about something in her entire life.

Her head shot towards the door when she heard it open again and Betty rushed in "Come on, get up" she said in a hurry.

"What? Why?" I yawned, looking over at my watch "Betty it's only half eight!"

Betty shrugged "So? We got lot's to see! It's New York" she said sitting down on the edge of Bonnie's bed "Come on it will be fun. You, me and Barbara, the three B's" she laughed, making Bonnie laugh.

"The three B's?" she asked highly amused.

Betty nodded and dragged her out of bed "Now get dressed and meet us in the lobby in twenty minutes" she said before leaving.

Bonnie watched her go shaking her head amused, Betty was really something. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out a simple but pretty navy blue dress, before putting it on she walked over to her vanity and pined her hair into a chignon and then applied a little make up, when she was happy she put on the dress, a pair of heels, grabbed a thick trench coat and grabbed her bag then walked out the room and down the lobby.

"There you are!" Barbara's voice boomed loudly, that's when I noticed Billy and Red stood with them "We're not getting any younger."

I laughed "Stop being so over dramatic" I smirked "Hello" I said to Billy and Red before turning to Betty "What happened to the three B's?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Betty shrugged with a bright smile before walking over to Red, she watched as the two couple walked out of the hotel "well this is just great" she mumbled before following them out onto the busy New York streets.

**Four Hours Later **

After hours of seeing the sights the group finally settled in a restaurant for lunch "Well that was fun" Bonnie said with a hint of sarcasm.

Barbara rolled her eyes "cheer up" she said taking of her coat.

"I left Danny a note telling him to meet us here" Billy whispered in my ear.

I smiled and him brightly "Thank you" I mouthed then went to take of my coat "I'll tell you something, I am so excited to get into a warmer climate."

The group laughed and nodded in agreement before ordering coffee and then Danny walked in. Bonnie's smile brightened when she saw him she rushed over to him wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply "Please get a room" Billy spoke in mock disgust.

Danny ignored him and kissed his fiancé again "Are you okay?" she asked him to which he just nodded before sitting down.

Bonnie noticed Betty looking at her with a smirk "What?" she asked sipping on her coffee.

"You should tell them" she said and all of a sudden Barbara's head shot up.

"Tell us what?" she demanded.

Bonnie looked at Danny who smiled back at her "I asked Bonnie to marry me last night" he said.

Barbara let out a squeal "Let me see the ring!" she said, Bonnie laughed and held out her hand "Damn Walker how did a farm boy afford something like this?"

Danny laughed "It was my ma's, she told me to give it to the woman I love and I did" he said grabbing Bonnie's hand.

"Aw" Betty and Barbara said in union whilst Red and Billy got up to shake their friend's hand.

"Congratulations" Red said smiling.

"You're a lucky man Walker" Billy said patting him on the back before giving Bonnie a hug "Congratulations Bonnie" he said happily.

Bonnie smiled at her friends "You know this calls for a celebration" Barbara said gleefully "Waiter a bottle of champagne" she called.

"Babs it's only just gone 12! Isn't it a little early?" she asked with a laugh.

"Don't be a spoilsport toots" she winked and her friend.

The waiter brought them a bottle and they all had a glass "A toast, to the happy couple" Betty said smiling "I hope you have a long and happy life together" she said.

"Here here" the rest of the table said in union.

_**Later that night **_

Bonnie lay in her fiancés arms, it was the first night they had spent together as an engaged couple "Danny?" she said looking up.

Danny looked down at her "Yeah?" he asked.

"I know you're worried about him. But he will come home, I promise you" she said stroking his bare chest.

Danny smiled, he really was the luckiest man alive "I love you so much Bonnie" he said bringing her lips to his own.

Bonnie smiled "How did I become so lucky to find a guy like you" she said softly sitting up letting the covers pool round her waist.

Danny sat up behind her and snaked his arms around her stomach placing his hands on her stomach "I'll think you'll find im the lucky one" he whispered making her giggle.

"Well yes you are extremely lucky" she joked "I don't know how the hell you managed to get me to settle down" she smirked. Danny laughed and squeezed her side which made her laugh loudly "Daniel Walker you do that again I swear to god you won't live another day."

Danny smiled "I'll take those odds" he said before tickling her again and the room was soon filled with loud squeals.

It seemed like only yesterday Bonnie had been reunited with Danny at New York Central but in reality it had been a little over two weeks and now it was time to say good bye again, the day she was dreading.

A knock at her door make her look up from the case she was packing "come in" she called folding up a dress.

"Are you nearly packed?" Danny's voice made her look towards the door and smile.

"Hey. Erm yes nearly, just got to do this last draw then I'll be ready" she said putting another dress into the case. Danny nodded and sat down on the end of the bed "is it just me or is our relationship just constant hellos and goodbyes" she laughed nervously.

Danny ran his hand through his hair and sighed "your right" he said softly.

Bonnie walked over to him and sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck "I'm not complaining. I just want to know if this is what you really want."

"Bonnie, I've never ever felt like this before and even if it's just for a week or two anytime I want to spend my life with you" he said making her smile brightly.

"I love you Mr Walker and the sooner we get married the better" she said before returning to her packing "besides the army might even post you guys to Hawaii as well" she smiled.

Danny laughed "that could well be" he said.

After another ten min she finished packing and the couple made their way downstairs to the lobby and got in a cab, they spent the 10 minute cab ride making idle chatter both of them not wanting to face the upcoming goodbye which would happen sooner than either wanted.

Danny got Bonnie's cases out of the cabs trunk whilst Bonnie paid the driver and then the pair walked down the dock towards the large battle ships and into one in particular, the medical ship which would be used to take Bonnie to Hawaii.

"So, you gonna be all right without me?" Bonnie smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Danny laughed "I think I'll manage" he said before placing his hand on her face looking into her magnificent blue eyes "I love you" he said kissing her.

Bonnie deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms his neck with his arms snaking around her small waist and then they pulled apart "I've got to go" she whispered feeling the warm tears fall down her cheeks .

Danny wiped them away as soon as they fell "I promise you that the next time we meet I will marry you. You're my life now Bon and I love you" he said before kissing her once more.

"I love you too" she said picking up her cases and walked towards the gangplank, once she was on deck she turned around and blew him a kiss before being shown to her cabin where she saw Betty sat on her bed unpacking.

Betty smiled when her best friend entered the room but the smile fell when she saw the tears in Bonnie's eyes "Honey what's wrong?" she asked. Bonnie said nothing accept rushing into her friends arms, Betty was shocked this was the first time she had seen Bonnie cry.

"There, there hon. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked again.

Bonnie sat up straight and wiped her eyes "nothing" she spoke dismissively.

"Bonnie, I've known you for about a year now and not once have I seen you cry!" Betty stated.

Letting out a light sigh Bonnie let her walls fall down, she was the strong one out of the girls, the one who was a best friend, a sister and a mother all at the same time. To Betty she was all of these and more, they shared a special bond even if they never spoke about it you could see the friendship and love that tied these two women together and for Bonnie that made Betty probably the only person she could fully tell everything to.

"Is there any point? All me and Danny ever do is say goodbye to each other and here I am thinking it would be possible for us to get married! I feel so stupid."

Betty made sure to listen to each word Bonnie was saying; she hesitated, thinking of what she could say to ease her best friend's troubles. "Bonnie, do you love him?" she asked.

Bonnie looked at her, her blue eyes searching for some answer to this ludicrous question "what sort of a question is that?"

"Just answer it!" Betty near about screeched.

"Yes, with all my heart" Bonnie spoke softly.

Betty broke into a wide grin "Well there's your answer, if you love him as much as you say then you shouldn't let something as silly as distance stand in your way" she explained.

Bonnie let out a small sigh, Betty was right "What about the war? We're bound to end up in it soon" she spoke as soon as the thought came to her.

"Wars don't last forever" Betty stated.

"Yes but people die. What if Danny was too..."she trailed off not wanting to think about this subject.

Betty grasped her hand tighter forcing her to look at her "everybody dies Bon, you can't let the fear of death rule your life."

Bonnie smiled lightly at Betty and thanked her; she was impressed at how at the age of only 17 Betty was able to put her life into a whole other perspective. For years Bonnie had let her mind rule over her heart, she wanted to spend every waking moment she had with Danny, whether it be in person or the with the love she felt for him in her heart.

**AN: Well another chapter ends and another begins, I thought I'd give you a little preview of what's to come in the next chapter, thank you for reading and if you review that I may become more organised and update this more often :P **

_**Chapter 5: Clockwork. **_

_**The letter came as if like clockwork, every Tuesday at 11am, Bonnie was usually at work but when she got home there was a letter waiting for her, today there was none. She had gotten through her work day excited for the time when she could rush home, fall on her bed and read Danny's words. At first she thought the post hadn't come today but then saw Evelyn reading a letter from her parents and Betty reading her LIFE magazine which came every Tuesday as well, this confused her, she then thought that maybe his squadron was doing training or something but when Barbara received a letter from Billy her confusion just grew. **_

**I hope you liked that little preview. Until next time! **


	5. Clockwork

Land of the Free, Home of the Brave 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

**Chapter Five: Clockwork**

The letter came as if like clockwork, every Tuesday at 11am, Bonnie was usually at work but when she got home there was a letter waiting for her, today there was none. She had gotten through her work day excited for the time when she could rush home, fall on her bed and read Danny's words. At first she thought the post hadn't come today but then saw Evelyn reading a letter from her parents and Betty reading her LIFE magazine which came every Tuesday as well, this confused her, she then thought that maybe his squadron was doing training or something but when Barbara received a letter from Billy her confusion just grew.

A few days passed and on the Friday Bonnie was waiting to see if she would receive her weekly phone call from her beloved, she knew how sad she looked sat by the phone in only her nighty but she couldn't care less, Danny was starting to worry her.

When the phone finally rang for the first time that day, she was in her room and nearly knocked Barbara over in a rush to answer it first, she ignored Barbara's insults and hastily picked up the receiver.

"Hello" she answered a little breathlessly.

"Hey there darlin" a familiar answered in return.

A smile crept onto her face "Danny, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call" Bonnie said taking a seat on the wooden chair but her happy smile soon turned into a frown.

The man let out a nervous laugh "I'm sorry I thought you were Barbs, this is Billy" he said.

Bonnie let out a groan as her head hit the table "god damn it" she swore "Is he okay Billy?" she asked not knowing what to think.

Billy hesitated before answering "Yeah, he's OK Bon, just erm you know busy" he told her.

"Busy?" she stated "Doing what?"

"Well, er, you know pilot stuff" he answered confidently.

Bonnie sighed in defeat and ran a hand through her hair "Okay then, I'll put you on to Barbara. Bye Billy."

Before he could say his own goodbye she had passed the phone over to her friend and left the kitchen, closing the door gently behind her. Barbara sighed down the phone "This is a risky game he's playing" she stated to her sweetheart.

"Babe, you don't think I've told him that. But he's as stubborn as, well, Bon if I'm completely honest."

Barbara smiled "They're perfect for each other" she stated breathlessly "I wish I could find that."

Billy scoffed down the line "Babe, what am I chopped liver or something?"

Barbara laughed "I'm looking forward to seeing you again" she said letting her defences down, which was something Barbara never did around men anymore, she had been hurt one too many times but with Billy she felt something different, she knew he would never hurt her.

"Not long now babe, just one more week and then I can hold you in my arms" his words moved her, they really did, no one had ever spoken to her with such passion and admiration in her entire life. "Ah damn it, I've got to go, I'll try and call you before we leave on Sunday."

"Okay darlin, I'll see you soon, bye" With that she put the phone down and decided to go check on her friend.

Barbara knew that Bonnie would be in her, their rooms were a sanctuary for each one of them when they just wanted to be alone, she knocked gently "Hon, it's me, can I come in?" she asked gently. She heard a muffled 'yes' from the other side of the door and opened it a little bit before slipping in and closing the door behind her.

Bonnie was sat in front of her dressing table mirror pinning her hair up "what ya doing sugar?" she asked sitting down on the edge of her friend's bed.

Bonnie smiled at her through the mirror "oh, I said I would take Bets shift at the hospital tonight so she could go out with you and the girls."

Barbara raised an eyebrow "not that I'm complainin' but why you do it?" she asked, knowing that usually Bonnie would never pass up the opportunity to go out and have some fun.

Bonnie merely shrugged and turned her head to look at her "I'm just not in the mood for going out tonight" she said giving another weak smile before turning back to look at the mirror to finish her hair and makeup.

"Has this got something to do with Danny?" she asked, when Bonnie stopped what she was doing and lowered her head a little, she knew she was right.

Bonnie looked at her through the mirror and Barbara could see the pain in her friends eyes "I can't stop getting these horrible thoughts out of my head, know that I know he's okay I keep thinking maybe he doesn't love me anymore" she spoke with such innocents she looked almost childlike.

Barbara silently cursed Danny Walker for making her friend worry like this "hush now darlin, there aint a woman out there that Danny would pick over you, your far too beautiful and loving for him to fall out of love with you." Bonnie laughed at her friend, she honestly didn't know what she would do without Barbara, she always knew how to cheer her up.

"Thanks Barbs" she said getting up to give her friend a hug "Hey I hear next Friday Java is having some band from New York on, they're suppose to be quite good, fancy it?"

Barbara nearly squealed in delight "There's the Bonnie I know and love, we are there we'll get all the girls together as well" she happily planned.

"I'm looking forward to it, now scoot I have to be at the hospital in half an hour and I need to get changed." She said noting the time from her watch. Barbara stood up and walked towards the door "oh and don't be too drunk when you come in, you know you can't get from the door to your bed without breaking something!" she called after her New Yorker friend.

"I can't promise you that" Barbara shouted back as she was about to enter her room.

Bonnie laughed and closed the door, Barbara's words had calmed her down immensely but still she couldn't get this nagging thought that something was wrong out of her head, it was going to drive her crazy at work, she had to keep her occupied.

The weekend passed like a flash and still she received no call or letter from Danny, Barbara and Betty had both received a phone call from Billy and Red and both girls seemed rather excited once they hung up. Bonnie tried to calm her worrying thoughts by working none stop, she knew Danny would never cheat on her but still why hadn't he tried to contact her?

On Wednesday the girls had finally gotten Bonnie to take a day off from the hospital and had decided to spend it shopping, so that day Bonnie, Betty, Barbara and Evelyn all went into the town.

"I'm really looking forward to Friday" Bonnie smiled already feeling better, that's why she loved her friends so much, within just ten minutes of being in their company she had gone from miserable to her usual happy self.

Betty clasped her hands together and giggled "I know I'm so excited, I can't believe after all these weeks I'm going to- ow!" she received an elbow in the ribs and a glare from Barbara and quickly understood "yeah the band, it's been a while since I've seen them" she changed her story whilst still rubbing her side.

Evelyn shook her head and had to bite her lip to her herself from laughing whilst Bonnie just gave them a quizzical look "Right, so you've seen them before?" she asked their youngest friend.

Betty smiled and nodded "yeah, they're really good" she lied, really she hadn't seen them before but she was afraid of what Barbara might do if she told the truth.

"Oh, well it should be a really fun night then. I think I may buy a new dress" Bonnie smiled stopping in front of the window to their favourite dress shop.

"Yes, because you don't have enough" Evelyn mocked jokingly.

Bonnie lightly swatted her friend arms and let out a small laugh "oh shhh, a girl can never have too many dresses, or shoes for that matter." And with that statement she grabbed Evelyn by the wrist and dragged her into the shop, they were followed closely by Betty and Barbara.

An hour they spent in that shop, trying on nearly the whole shop and when they finally stepped outside onto the side walk Evelyn let out a small laugh "Poor man, he's probably thankful that we've left" she said with a sigh.

Bonnie laughed and put on the new pair of aviator sunglasses she had just bought "That man should be thankful, he made a killing today" Barbara stated referring to the four parcels Bonnie was carrying and the three the others were carrying.

"Can we get some lunch I'm starved" Betty asked and the girls quickly agreed feeling their own hunger "Where should we go?"

There was silence for a little moment "Joe's" they said in unison and immediately laughed heading in the direction of their favourite little diner.

The bell on the door rang as they entered the diner and immediately the manager came over "Ah ladies you're all looking stunningly beautiful today, it breaks my heart to know your all spoken for" the man said placing a hand over his chest as if he was wounded.

They all laughed "How ya doing Joe?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"I'm doing great Bonnie; I've kept your usual booth clear in case you'd grace me with your presence" he smiled cheekily giving them a small wink.

The girls walked over to their booth by the window and quickly sat down "my feet are killing me" Barbara stated with a sigh.

"Maybe you should have worn more comfortable shoes then" Bonnie grinned mischievously.

"You're wearing the same ones!" Barbara protested, her bold Queen's accent boomed across the table.

"Yes but I can walk in mine." She laughed as Barbara stuck her tongue out "oh very mature Barbs" she joked.

"What can I get ya?" the waiter asked coming over to their table.

"I'll have the double cheese burger with fries and a cherry shake oh and a slice of pie!" Betty said excitedly as she spotted it on the menu, looking up she saw the girls looking at her with amused looks on their faces "what? I'm hungry" she said defensively.

"I'll have the same but with a coke and without the pie" Bonnie said smiling.

Evelyn ordered next, just a plain hamburger and fries with a chocolate shake whilst Barbara ordered a salad much to the protests of the others but claiming she to stop eating crappy foods.

"I'm gonna go powder my nose, come with me Bets?" Barbara asked Betty from across the table, Betty nodded and both girls slid out of the booth and to the direction of the bathroom.

Bonnie smiled at Evelyn "You know something Ev, I feel so stupid worrying about how Danny hasn't called or written to me over a week, when the man that you love is over in England fighting" she spoke so quietly it was nearly a whisper, but it was true she couldn't believe how much of a drama queen she was being over the whole situation, when one of her best friends had to deal with the knowledge that her love could get killed at any given moment over in England.

Evelyn smiled and grabbed her hand "You shouldn't feel stupid Bon, when you love someone you can't help but worry about them" she said gently but that was Ev all over, she was just a gentle and caring person.

"I know but I feel like im being a bad friend towards you. If you ever need to talk about anything at all, or need a shoulder to cry on then I'm here for you, I love you Ev."

Evelyn pulled Bonnie in for a hug from across the table "Thank you" she whispered in her ear making Bonnie smile and then they pulled apart "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Friday was finally here and all the girls were extremely excited, Bonnie was sat applying the final touches to her makeup when Betty burst through her door "Hunnie what's wrong?"

Betty held up a shoe in her hand and she soon saw the reason behind her friends panic, the heel of her favourite pair of shoes had broken, Bonnie let out a small laugh "How'd you manage to do that?" she asked taking the shoe from her friends hand to inspect it.

"I was just trying on my full outfit when suddenly 'snap' my heel breaks!" she explained dramatically throwing herself onto Bonnie's bed "I knew I shouldn't have had that extra piece of pie at lunch the other day" she mumbled into the pillow.

Bonnie smirked "Darlin it's fine, look we'll take the shoe to be fixed tomorrow and tonight you can wear a pair of mine" she said standing up and walking over to her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of strappy heels similar to the one Betty had broke.

Betty sat up with a smile "you're a life saver!" she said slipping the shoes onto her feet.

"I know" Bonnie joked smiling "Now you can help me, what dress should I wear?" she asked.

Betty thought for a moment "oo, wear the one you bought the other day, It's so beautiful Bon" she stated smiling.

Bonnie walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress in question, Betty was right it was beautiful "Yeah I think I might just do" she agreed.

"Good! You'll be the belle of the ball" she joked and Bonnie through a slipper at her "missed me" she cried as she hurried through the door in laughter.

Laughing Bonnie slipped out of her satin robe and stepped into the dress, fastening he zip at the side, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she loved this dress, it hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her womanly figure yet was modest enough by just finishing below the knee, it was so beautiful yet so simple.

She slipped on a pair of black heels and grabbed a black clutch one big enough to fit her makeup and money in along with a set of keys for the house, as she was the one who always carried the keys now since the last time they went out, Betty and Barbara had both taken a set and had both lost them and so when they got home Bonnie had to crawl through a window which was open and let them in. It was a fond memory yet one she didn't really want to repeat, it hurt crawling through windows.

Walking out of her room she turned off her light on the way out and closed the door, she walked down to the lounge where she found the others waiting "Finally!" Barbara stated loudly "We can go!" she said ushering them out of the door.

They arrived at the club twenty minutes later and were shown to a booth which Barbara had booked a few days, even with the eight girls there were still loads of room and this confused Bonnie a little bit "Are you expecting more people Barb?" she asked.

"Yes I am" she smiled "Oi waiter, a round of Margaritas if you wouldn't mind" she smiled at the waiter who quickly hurried off to fetch the order.

When the drinks came each woman took a glass raising it into the air "To us ladies" Betty smiled and everyone gently hit their glasses together.

Evelyn watched with an amused smirk as Bonnie quickly drank her glass and ordered another "They're not gonna run out of drinks you know."

Bonnie smirked and laughed "I'm going to have a good time tonight and get very, very drunk."

"I second that" Barbara cheered.

"Me too" Betty giggled.

Bonnie looked at Ev and smiled "Come on Ev your not gonna let us down are ya? Even Sandra's drinking tonight!" she laughed.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and smiled "Too getting absolutely drunk!" she toasted and the table cheered.

As the drinks kept coming they could feel themselves getting slightly more and more tipsy, Bonnie could swear that their laughter was so loud that the band had to play louder "Oh let's do shots!" a very drunk Sandra suggested.

Bonnie patted her on the back and stood up "I'll go get them" she smiled walking across the dance floor and throwing a confident smile at a table of soldiers.

"What can I get you?" the bar tender asked.

Bonnie looked at the line of liquors "A bottle of Jack, no wait two bottles of Jack and-" she turned around to count how many people were at her table "-eight shot glasses."

The man nodded and put what she asked on a tray, she quickly paid the man and walked back over to her friends placing the tray down on the table "Here we are ladies" she said giving them a shot glass each and poured them to the top with whiskey "cheers" she said before downing the glass.

The others quickly followed "What is that stuff?" Sandra asked as the drink burned her throat.

Bonnie laughed and poured herself another "Whiskey, a proper drink" she smiled downing another.

Betty elbowed her lightly with a smirk "those men are looking at you" she giggled.

Bonnie turned her head slightly and looked in the direction which Betty had pointed at the table of soldiers "Betty I'm engaged" she stated.

"I know that! But they're really cute" she smiled and Bonnie poured herself another shot "Pour me another one" Betty asked excitedly and Bonnie obliged and together they drank.

Bonnie looked at the stage and a smirk appeared on her beautiful face "Ladies I am going to do something least expected" she smiled downing another shot to calm her nerves "And I haven't done it for years now so your support will be greatly appreciated."

With those final words she walked over to the stage and up the stairs to talk to the lead singer who smiled and nodded encouraging her, the girls were left to wonder what she was doing but as she walked up to the microphone it dawned upon them "She's singing?" Barbara exclaimed.

The music began to start and all eyes darted towards the stage, Bonnie silently cursed herself, why was it that when you're drunk everything seems like a good idea. Yet she couldn't turn back now and so she opened her mouth to sing the lyrics.

_For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

Danny stood outside the club where he was surprising Bonnie, a smile crept upon his handsome face as he thought about her, his beautiful fiancé, he knew she had be confused over the past week as to why he hadn't written to her or called her, he knew this because Billy had shouted at him for making her sad, that was something he never wanted to do but he had assured Billy that everything would be okay.

"You ready" Anthony patted him on his back "I can't wait to see that friend of your missus again, what her name, Sandy or something like that" he said grinning.

Danny rolled his eyes "Sandra" he corrected him.

"Yeah that's her" he smiled.

The group walked into the club and Danny couldn't help but think that Rafe should be here, walking in to surprise Evelyn like he was doing with Bonnie. As soon as they stepped into the lobby sweet music filled their ears as woman sung.

_To you, I would give the world  
To you, I'd never be cold  
Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right_

They walked through the doors to main floor where up on stage they saw Bonnie singing and everyone's eyes glued on her with amazement "wow, I didn't know she could sing like that" Billy whispered.

Danny shook his head with the biggest smile plastered across his face "neither did I" he mumbled.

"Let's go find the girls" Anthony said his eyes searching the booths until he found the familiar faces "Look there they are!"

Red smiled and walked over to Betty who had tears in her eyes and ran to him she saw him "oh Red" she whispered into his neck.

Barbara went to greet Billy next and with a wide smile she pulled him into a kiss which he quickly returned.

The guys greeted their friends with warm hugs as Danny did the same with Evelyn "Did she expect anything?" he asked not taking his eyes off her as she sung the last part of the song

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score _

"Not one little bit, though it did take some convincing to prove that you hadn't run away with another woman" Evelyn smiled warmly.

Danny was shocked, surely she didn't think he would ever cheat on her, he couldn't, she was his one true love and nothing was ever going to change that.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

Like never before; like never before.

As the song ended the whole room erupted into a round of applause, Bonnie smiled but she couldn't bring herself to look at her friends just yet, telling her thanks to the band she walked down the stage stairs and back onto the dance floor. During the song she had heard Betty's squeal of delight and had wondered what hat gotten the young girl so emotional, she felt someone grab her hand and twirl her round and she came face to face to one of the soldiers who were looking at her before.

"Hey the babe" he lured.

She placed her hands on his chest to try and push him away but he tightened the grip around her waist "Get off me" she said through gritted teeth.

The man smirked "Ah baby, you know you want me" he smirked.

Bonnie groaned in frustration "I said get off me!" she said a little louder.

Barbara heard Bonnie's voice amongst the crowed and pulled away from Billy to see her struggling to get away from some guy "Hon Bonnie's in trouble I think" she told Billy.

Billy looked and indeed some man was putting his hands all over his friend's girl "Danny!" he shouted to his friend and immediately caught his attention "Some asshole is trying to grab your girl." He said.

Danny quickly stood up and he immediately saw Bonnie trying to get some man off her, he stormed over, grabbing the man by the shirt and pulling him off her, it took a moment for Bonnie to register who her saviour was "Danny" she smiled brightly launching herself in his arms.

Danny smiled into her taking in the smell of her golden locks "God I've missed you" he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie pulled apart and kissed him passionately not caring who was watching, neither of them did they were far too caught up in the moment. It was just heaven to feel his lips against hers once more.

_**AN: Well there we go, Chapter Five is finished and it's the longest one yet at 4000 words I'm So happy! Now I know that the song in this chapter isn't a 1940's one but a classic none the less and I feel that it could have fit into this time period. So Danny and friends are finally in Hawaii, yay! From now on you will find that there won't be as much jumping around as I want to show how their relationship develops. I also want to explore Barbara and Billy's relationship because I really loved those two and thought they were perfect for each other and their relationship deserved so much more time that was given in the movie. Anyway next chapter will be up soon and here is a preview! **_

_**Chapter Six: We are meant to be. **_

_**A week had gone by since Danny's squadron had arrived in Hawaii and Danny had yet to spend a full day at the base and the same went for Red and Billy. They were too preoccupied with spending every moment they could with their beautiful girls, and today was no exception, with most of the girls off work they decided to spend the day on the beach. As Danny and his friends piled into three separate cars they headed towards the girls house, they had to admit that they were rather excited for their first time at a Hawaiian beach. **_

_**They pulled up outside the house only ten minutes later to see them all bar Bonnie stood outside waiting, Danny pulled his car outside of the porch and searched for his fiancé "Danny, you need to sort out your future wife's tardiness" Barbara said taking her seat next to Billy in the back of the car, Danny laughed and beeped his horn. **_

_**Bonnie hurried out with a large basket in one hand and a large bag in the other, she placed her sunglasses on as the bright sun hit her "all right, all right, I'm coming!" she shouted locking the door. Walking down the stairs Danny got out of the car and helped her with the bag she kissed him "thank you Hunnie" she said as he went to put the things in the boot and she went to sit in the passenger's side. **_

_**Danny quickly got into the driver's seat and started the engine, he put his arm around Bonnie and pulled her close with a smile. **_


	6. We are ment to be

Land of the free, Home of the brave 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

Chapter Six: We are meant to be.

A week had gone by since Danny's squadron had arrived in Hawaii and Danny had yet to spend a full day at the base and the same went for Red and Billy. They were too preoccupied with spending every moment they could with their beautiful girls, and today was no exception, with most of the girls off work they decided to spend the day at the beach. As Danny and his friends piled into three separate cars they headed towards the girls house, they had to admit that they were rather excited for their first time at a Hawaiian beach.

They pulled up outside the house only ten minutes later to see them all bar Bonnie stood outside waiting, Danny pulled his car outside of the porch and searched for his fiancé "Danny, you need to sort out your future wife's tardiness" Barbara said taking her seat next to Billy in the back of the car, Danny laughed and beeped his horn.

Bonnie hurried out with a large basket in one hand and a large bag in the other, she placed her sunglasses on as the bright sun hit her "all right, all right, I'm coming!" she shouted locking the door. Walking down the stairs Danny got out of the car and helped her with the bag she kissed him "thank you Hunnie" she said as he went to put the things in the boot and she went to sit in the passenger's side.

Danny quickly got into the driver's seat and started the engine; he put his arm around Bonnie and pulled her close with a smile.

"You know Barbs if you would have helped me with the food I wouldn't have kept you waiting" Bonnie said to her friend.

Barbara scoffed causing her to laugh "Bon you know you only shout at people when they try and help you in the kitchen" she smiled.

Bonnie turned around with shock on her face "I do not!" she protested and Danny laughed whilst Billy smirked highly amused.

"Oh__yes you do! Remember last night when you were making that pie for Billy-"

"Aw Bon you made me pie" he smiled "Your too good to me."

Bonnie reached into the back and swatted her friends knee "Thanks Barbara! That was supposed to be a surprise" she said angrily.

Barbara rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah, well anyway Bet came in and tried to help her but she got shouted at and told to leave" she continued her story.

Danny looked at his fiancé with a raised eye brow and a smirk "only because she was doing it wrong" she said in her defence.

"No because she wasn't doing it your way" Barbara retorted.

Billy laughed loudly and Bonnie glared at him "Do you want this pie? Because I'm sure Red or Anthony would love it as well!"

"Sorry ma'am, I want the pie" he apologised quickly, Bonnie made the best pie he had ever tasted and he was gonna have it.

They arrived at the beach soon after and quickly unpacked, Bonnie set out a blanket whilst Betty started filming the day "Hey Bon!" she called catching her attention.

Bonnie laughed and blew the camera a kiss and then Betty went off to film some of boys attempting to surf, Bonnie stood up smiling, she loved days like these, all her friends and loved ones spending the day together, creating happy memories. Sometimes it was like she was living a dream, afraid she was going to wake up at any moment and all the happiness would be shattered. How long could they go on like this pretending that the rest of the world wasn't at war, sooner or later America would go to war, that she was certain and once again her Danny would be taken from her. She shook those thoughts from her head today she was going to enjoy herself and wasn't about to let negative thoughts dampen hers or anyone else's day.

Danny watched as his fiancé quickly lifted her dress over her head to reveal her new emerald green halter neck bikini top with matching high waist swimming shorts, her long hair flew down her back in soft waves. He had to admit she looked absolutely breathtaking in that bikini; to tell the truth she looked stunning in whatever she wore, but the way the two pieces showed off her lightly tanned skin, long slender legs and her flat stomach, she just looked like something out of a fairytale.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch" Anthony's voice caught his attention.

Danny turned his head towards him and frowned "Ant, divert your eyes away from my fiancé please" he seriously, if Anthony wasn't one his good friends he would have beaten him.

Anthony held up his hands in surrender "all right I was just stating a fact!"

Danny shook his head "Anthony, go do something" he said in mock authority, he didn't pay much attention to grumbling words of his friend's annoyance as he walked over to his fiancé.

"Hey there darlin" she greeted as he walked over and lay down next to her pulling her on top of him and kissed her "hmm I love you" she said into his neck.

He place a hand of her cheek and smiled "I love you too" he was about to kiss her again when Betty's voice interrupted them.

"Now, Now kids let's keep it clean" she laughed as did the young couple as Bonnie rolled Danny.

"Betty, go film someone else, look you're missing Gooz's attempt of trying out his new invention" Danny smiled, letting out a laugh at Gooz.

Betty quickly turned around to film the man on the surf board and Bonnie nestled into Danny's side "Do you think we should get married here?" she asked surprising Danny a little bit.

Danny thought about it for a moment "It's up to you, whatever make you happy" he smiled, that's all he wanted to with his life now, making her happy.

Bonnie smiled and fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger "you make me happy Danny" she said whilst brushing light kisses on his neck "I would like to get married here."

"Wouldn't you like to get married somewhere in South Carolina?" he asked referring to her home state.

She thought about it for a moment, South Carolina was beautiful but she also had so many bad memories there and she didn't want her wedding day to be tainted by these nightmares from the past "No, not really. What about somewhere in Tennessee? Is there anywhere you can think of there?"

Danny shook his head "I think we should get married here, I just wish Rafe was here to stand up there with me" he said with a hint of sadness.

"Darlin, we are not getting married until he gets back anyway so you don't have to worry about that" she kissed his bare chest lovingly.

Danny looked at her surprise written all over his face "we're not?" he asked gingerly.

Bonnie shook her head "Nope. Hon I would never ask you to get married without your best friend there, it wouldn't be the same."

Danny was utterly speechless, if he was ever undecided about wanting to spend the rest of his life with her, this would have erased all those doubts, but because he did know that he wanted to spend his life with her it only made him love her more, if that was even possible.

"Thank you" he said into her hair.

"Hey, Bon, you coming for a swim?" Barbara shouted from rocks.

Bonnie smile and quickly stood up "You coming?" she asked Danny hopefully, he just couldn't resist her and quickly stood up and followed her as she ran to the waves. Once it was deep enough she dived in and quickly came up again "god damn its cold!"

Danny laughed and swam out to where she was and grabbed her round the waist making her scream in pure delight as he pulled her close, Bonnie turned around in his arms and smiled at him as he rested his forehead against her own "you're so beautiful" he whispered placing a light kiss on her nose.

A smile crept upon Bonnie's lips as she listened to his words "and you're so handsome" she whispered back before capturing his lips in her own, pulling her closer he deepened the kiss.

"Guys! I plan on showing this to my children one day!" Betty's moan caused them to break apart.

Bonnie turned her head slightly to look at her friend "Go film somewhere else then!" she shouted back be kissing Danny again.

Betty let out a little chuckle before turning away; she walked over to where Red was and sat down next to him putting away her camera "everyone is so in love" she sighed.

Red looked at her with a raised eyebrow "are they?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah" Betty nodded, looking around her group of friends with a hint of a sorrowful look "You've got Danny and Bonnie, Billy and Barbara. Hell, even Anthony smitten with Sandra!"

"Well you see, the thing is with Anthony he loves anything in a skirt and besides she doesn't love him back, I think she finds him a bit of a pest" Red chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a smile appear on Betty's face and he could have sworn that his heart nearly skipped a beat, her smile was just so wonderful and it reminded him of the first time he had ever seen the sunrise in Hawaii and how it made everything brighter. Yes, to him her smile could light up the whole world.

Evelyn sat on a rock away from her friend, in her hand she held the latest later from Rafe, she had received it a week ago and yet every time she read it still felt like the first. The excitement and anticipation she felt whenever she laid her eyes upon the faded paper made her so joyful, the way he wrote made her feel like he was actually sat next to her telling her this stuff in person, he made her feel warm.

And then once in a while he would mention how cold it was or how difficult it was making friends and then her heart would shatter and the joy would be gone and instead she would be filled with dread, wondering if he would ever come home.

Luckily for Evelyn she had her friends there when these negative emotions would come about and they always knew how to cheer her up and think positively and then the times when she would cry they would come to her with open arms and stay with her as long as she needed them too and for this she was thankful.

She folded the letter away and got out the origami bird Rafe had made her back in New York. That night seemed so long ago now, even if it was just a little over a month ago. A smile crept to her face remembering that he had promised to come back to her and deep down she knew he would. Her delicate fingers traced the shape of the bird and an overwhelming sense of love filled her, he had spent three hours making her this, putting all of his love and attention into it. It was something she would undoubtedly cherish forever.

"What did I tell you marine boys about staying out in the sun for so long!" Bonnie scolded the latest marine to come into the hospital with a seriously sunburned back "Do you have any idea how much damage sunburns cause?"

The man cleared his throat "sorry ma'am" he apologised weakly causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"Lucky for you sunshine it's not that bad this, just make sure you put this cream on it twice a day" she said handing him a tub of burn cream as he put his tee shirt back on.

Bonnie walked over to her clip board and started filling out the paperwork "how am I suppose to put this on my back myself, I can't reach" the man stated.

Bonnie simply shrugged "get one of your friends to do it" she suggested smiling sweetly at the man.

"Can't you do it?" he asked her with a wink and a smirk.

"Nope."

The man let out a little grunt "right, well, thanks then" he said leaving the room.

Bonnie sighed in relief when he left, why did marines have to be so infuriating and cocky a small knock at her door shook her from her thoughts "come in" she said calmly.

The door opened and a black sailor walked in clutching a bandaged hand, she could see a small amount of blood appearing upon the white material and instantly grew concerned "what happened?" she asked walking over to man, taking his hand in hers and slowly unwrapped the bandage.

"Cut myself whilst preparing breakfast ma'am" he spoke politely.

Bonnie frowned slightly as she saw the cut on the man's hand "This looks deep" she stated "why you just coming to me now if you did this a breakfast?" she scolded lightly "take a seat."

The man did as he was told and sighed lightly "I'm sorry ma'am but I was only allowed to go in my free time" he explained, she nodded and went over to the cabinet to get the supplies she would need.

Sitting down in front of him she took his hand again and began to clean the cut "What's your name hon?" she asked.

"Petty Officer Doris Miller ma'am" he answered formally.

"I'm Nurse Lieutenant Bonnie Lexington" she smiled warmly "but you can call me Bonnie." The man smiled slightly but winced suddenly as Bonnie dabbed the antiseptic on his cut "Sorry. So how'd you do this again?"

"Cutting a loaf of bread" he said with a light chuckle "sounds stupid I know."

Bonnie laughed slightly "This aint stupid, today all I've dealt with is pain in the ass marines who spend too much time out in the sun without any protection."

Doris laughed "Thanks for sorting me out ma'am" he spoke as she began stitching up the gash.

"Not a problem. But do me a favour if you ever cut yourself again, make sure you come to me straight away!"

"Aye ma'am."

Bonnie smiled and quickly finished off the last stitch "There you go, I'm just gonna bandage this up to keep the dirt out. I want you to come back in a weak so I can take the stitches out okay?" she asked.

Doris nodded and hopped down from the table once his hand was fully bandage "Much appreciative ma'am" he smiled putting his hat back on.

"Take care Petty Officer Miller" she smiled back as he left.

As she walked back into her office an overwhelming sense of nausea struck her and before she knew it she had to run to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach, with a low groan she pulled the chain and fell back against the stall door, resting her head against her knees. She stayed like that for about five minutes until she heard the bathroom open and a familiar voice call her name.

"Bonnie? You in here" Betty's soft voice called.

Bonnie was reluctant to stand up in fear that the nausea would return "Ya, one sec." Her voice cracked a little bit as she spoke and she once again let out a small groan. Standing up she was relieved that sickness had seemed to have disappeared, she opened the stall door and walked out smiling at Betty as she walked over the sink.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie could hear they worry in her friend's voice "Someone saw you run in here and I was worried."

"I'm fine" Bonnie lied with a smiled rinsing her hands under the cool water, she looked back at her Betty through the mirror and sighed at Betty's quizzical look "Honestly Bet, I'm fine" she stressed.

"You don't look fine" Betty retorted firmly folding her arms across her chest "You look really pale."

Bonnie shook her head and looked at herself properly in the mirror, Betty was right she did look a little pale "hm, I think I'm just a little under the weather is all" she smiled. As Betty raised an eyebrow she felt the sudden nausea return and her hand flew to her mouth "oh god" she groaned rushing into a stall again.

"Bon!" Betty exclaimed in worry as her friend darted into stall again, she followed her in and rubbed her back with one hand and holding her hair back with another "there, there it's all right" she soothed.

After a few minutes Bonnie stood up again leaning against the stall wall, her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back as she ran a hand over her forehead "I don't know what's up with me" she mumbled.

Betty frowned wrapping her arm around her and lead her out of the stall over to the chair which was in the corner of the room "sit down" Betty said softly, which Bonnie did gladly "I'll be back in a minute" she said before leaving the bathroom.

True to her word Betty quickly reappeared with a glass of water "here, drink this." Bonnie took the glass and took small sips of the cold water, once she had finished the glass Betty took it off her and placed it on the side before crouching in front of her, concern written all over her pretty face.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

Bonnie sighed and shrugged "I don't know Bet, I mean I feel pretty much fine now! It's just before after my last patient left I felt this overwhelming sense of sickness" she explained as Betty listened attentively.

"Oh Bon" her voice wasn't more than a whisper "I think you should go home."

Bonnie wasn't one for arguing today and so simply "yeah your right" she said standing up, "Thanks Betty, you're a great friend" she smiled.

The walk back to the nurses quarters seemed like a trek thanks to the boiling sun burning down on her, on any other day she would have relished in it but all she could think about today was curling up in bed and sleeping the rest of the day away, she hadn't realised how tired she actually was until a few hours ago and didn't really know what to make of it, she had enough sleep the previous night and she certainly wasn't overloaded at work.

When she finally made it to the house she walked through the front door and saw Evelyn in the kitchen at the back of the "Hey Ev" she called walking back to the kitchen.

"Hey hon, your home early, everything okay?" she asked as Bonnie sat down at the small wooden table.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too good, I threw up before" she admitted sheepishly.

Evelyn walked over to her and placed her hand lightly on her forehead "you don't have a fever" she stated taking a seat next to her.

"I feel much better now, just extremely tired."

Evelyn seemed baffled "maybe you should go and lie down."

Bonnie nodded standing up from her seat "yeah your right, erm if Danny calls just tell him I'll call him back." As she walked up the stairs she could feel her legs begin to ache, when she finally reached her room she closed the door gently and quickly changed out of her uniform and into a silk nightgown before collapsing onto her bed and it wasn't long until sleep engulfed her.

As nightfall descended upon the Hawaiian island the girls were all finally at home eating a well deserved supper "do you think we should wake her?" Betty asked, referring to a still slumbering Bonnie.

"Nah toots, let her sleep she's exhausted" Barbara said before taking the last bite of her meal "Ev, that was amazing!" she praised.

Evelyn smiled brightly "why thank you, it's a family recipe."

"And a damned good one at that" Barbara added with a chuckled.

A knock on the door caught the girls attention "I'll go" Evelyn said standing up from the table, she walked to the door and opened it hastily "Danny, hi" she greeted the man stood on the doorstep.

"Hey, Evelyn, Is Bonnie here?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded "yeah but she's in asleep" she said.

Danny raised an eyebrow curiously "Asleep? But it's only just gone 8" he chuckled as did Evelyn.

"Yeah well she came home from work early, she doesn't feel too good" she explained tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What? Is she okay?" Danny asked in a worried tone.

Evelyn nodded and smiled which somewhat eased his nerves "yeah, I think she was just overly tired, are you gonna come in?" she asked opening the door wider.

Danny walked past Evelyn and into the hallway "oh hey Danny" Barbara greeted with a smile "your girls upstairs."

"Thanks Barb" he smiled back before walking up the stairs towards his fiancé's room. He remembered the times when he would creep out of this house in the mornings, trying to be extra quiet not wanting to wake up the rest of the girls, he felt stupid doing it, she was his fiancé for heaven's sake not a teenage boy sneaking out of a sweethearts house, although sometimes when he was with her he did feel like that 18 year old Danny again.

Once he reached her door he opened it careful not to make a sound, but he knew this door had an annoying creak every time it was open and every time he heard it he winced and today was no exception. He gently closed it behind him, a smile crept upon his face when he saw Bonnie, she was lay on her back with one arm rested on her torso and the other rested above her head, her hair was sprawled out all around her and her chest rose and fell ever so slightly, she was a vision.

Danny took off his clothes until he was left in his boxers and climbed into her soft double bed, sighing in relief as his body hit the cool crisp sheet, he rolled onto his side to face Bonnie and smiled when he saw her eyes do the familiar fluttering which occurred when she was dreaming. He rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes as tiredness quickly fell upon him and within minutes he too was asleep.

The sun crept through the thin curtains causing Bonnie to stir and slowly open her eyes, letting them adjust to bright sun, upon feeling and arm across her abdomen she turned her head slightly and saw Danny laying down next to her, she smiled and ran her fingers up and down his arm in a loving gesture.

"Morning baby girl" he spoke though his eyes were still shut.

"Morning to you too handsome" she smiled.

Danny opened his eyes and smiled "sleep well?" he asked.

"Hmm" she smiled happily until she felt the nausea fill her stomach again "god damn" she cursed jumping out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Danny quickly followed in confusion and worry "babe?" he asked gently knocking at the bathroom door which she had hastily closed, he heard her retching and instantly grew more concerned "babe open the door."

After a few minutes she obliged and opened the bathroom door, Danny walked in and saw her sat with her back resting against the bath "Are you okay?" he asked crouching down to her level.

Bonnie nodded "I feel better now" she smiled lightly "Help me up?" she asked extending a hand towards him.

Danny pulled her up and into his arms resting his chin on top of her head "I'm worried about you" he sighed.

Bonnie lightly kissed his chest "Darlin don't you fret, It's only a little bug, I just need to drink plenty of water and I'll be fine" she smiled confidently.

"Okay, but you're not going into work today" he said sternly, she tried to protest but he was having none of it "No Bon, you're going straight back to bed."

Bonnie chuckled slightly placing a kiss on his lips "okay then darlin" she said walking back into her room.

**AN: Another chapter complete, again I'm sorry about the wait college is stressing me out at the moment. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and please keep it up it keeps me going! Next chapter won't be too long as I've basically written it already. Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**


	7. The Unexpected

Chapter 7: The Unexpected

Bonnie was hiding; she was stood in the supplies cupboard at work chewing on her nail, the nasty little habit she had developed from a young age whenever she became nervous or scared and today she was nervous, very, very nervous. Her sickness and nausea had continued over the past two weeks, but still she hadn't really thought anything really of it, maybe just a little bug, that was until last night when Barbara had made a little joke about her being pregnant. Then that night she lay in bed running over her symptoms once more, morning sickness, fatigue and a missed period, all these things common for pregnancy and that's when the nerves set in, could it be true? Could she be pregnant?

The door opened suddenly and Bonnie let out a little scream in surprise as did the person opening the door "Bonnie?" Betty asked standing there in surprise and shock.

"Yeah?" she said with a nervous laughter.

Betty scratched the back of her head "what you doing in cupboard?"

"Oh erm just getting some supplies" she smiled weakly at her friend turning to face the shelves in an attempt to regain some dignity.

Betty raised an eyebrow "You really think I'm that stupid? What's wrong?" she demanded to know.

Bonnie let out a shaky sigh "I-erm-well-I think-I-erm-mightbepregnant" she muttered the last part.

"Pregnant!" she near enough screamed.

"Betty, please!" she hushed her quickly not wanting anyone else to know "I'm not sure it's just I was thinking about all my symptoms last night and it all adds up, what am I going to do? I can't do this, I can't be a mom" she said as salty tears fell down her cheek.

Betty pulled her into her arms in comfort "It's all right Bon, don't cry. Look we'll go to the doctor in our lunch and see if you really are then we'll just go from there okay hon?"

Bonnie nodded and wiped her eyes mouthing thank you and then the pair went back to work.

As the clock ticked closer and closer towards her lunch hour her nerves and anticipation grew even more, the practically stared at the clock for the last ten minutes "Are you anxious to be somewhere?" her patients voice tore her gaze away from the clock on the wall.

She smiled at him warmly "Just hungry is all" she explained going back to bandaging his leg "There you are, all done" she smiled "You'll need to stay off it for a few days, can you do that for me Tommy?"

The man smiled up at her "aye ma'am" he chuckled.

"Bonnie come on!" Betty's voice boomed down the ward.

Bonnie looked towards the doorway and nodded "Tommy I'll be back in an hour if you need me" she said before rushing off towards Betty who grabbed her hand as they rushed towards the doctor's office.

Bonnie was lay on her back as the doctor examined her, Betty was sat next to her holding her hand and she was so glad she was there she was so scared right now.

"Okay well Miss Lexington it would seem like you are indeed pregnant" he said with a small smile.

Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat as he spoke "A-Are you sure?" she stuttered.

The doctor nodded "Definitely Miss, I would say around 10 weeks as well."

"10 weeks" Bonnie repeated feeling as if she was going to faint.

"I want you to start eating more okay Miss Lexington? Your baby should be slightly bigger than this at this stage and as you can see your bump is still extremely small." He warned and panic ran through Bonnie's body.

"Is it okay!"

The man nodded "yes, yes everything is fine, don't panic. Stress is not good for the baby, so try not to overload yourself at work and just take it easy okay?"

Bonnie scoffed "I don't know how I'm gonna overload myself at work all we deal with is over burned marines" she stated getting a small chuckled from Betty.

"Yes well, I want you to come and see me again in about four weeks okay?" Bonnie nodded and stood up saying her thanks to the doctor she left the room with Betty close behind her.

Once they reached outside Betty threw her arms around Bonnie "are you happy?" she asked pulling away.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment and a smile crept to her face "yeah I am, scared but happy" she said joyously.

Betty laughed hugging her again "Oh Bon your gonna be a mom, I call dibs on god mother!" She said excitedly and soon both girls were laughing.

"I can't believe I'm 10 weeks, that's over two months Betty! So if I'm right I should be due around January right?"

Betty nodded eagerly "Oh I'm so excited! How you gonna tell Danny?" she asked.

Bonnie's face suddenly paled "oh god Danny" she mumbled "how am I suppose to tell him this?"

"Bonnie, calm down remember what the doctor said. Look he's gonna be over the moon, he loves you so much and he will love this baby just the same." Bonnie smiled at her words and hugged her once again.

"I don't know what I would do without you Betty" she smiled pulling apart.

That night Bonnie and Danny strolled hand down the beach, it was a perfect night, the moon was high illuminating the sandy walkway, the cooling ocean breeze soothed their roasting skin and the sound of the ocean calmly flowing with the tide was the only thing they could hear, it was truly heaven.

"So you gonna tell me what's gotten you all so excited?" Danny's voice broke the silence.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled warily suddenly becoming nervous once again "It's a beautiful night out."

"Baby, don't change the subject" he said with a chuckle.

Bonnie let out a sigh and went to stand in front of him "Do you really love me?" she asked.

"What? Bon you know I do" he said passionately, he really did love her, more than he could ever imagine and at the moment she was frightening him.

Bonnie inhaled deeply, it was now or never "Danny I'm pregnant."

Danny stood there in shock, his eyes as wide as saucers staring at her in shock and surprise; he swallowed the large lump in his throat and went to speak "are you sure?" his words were no louder than a whisper. Bonnie nodded "wow" he smiled "I'm gonna be dad?" he laughed out happily and then the biggest smile on his face broke out before he crushed his lips onto hers.

"Are you happy?" she asked with a smile as they pulled apart.

Danny picked her up and spun her round causing her to burst out in fits of laughter, putting her on the ground his hands instant went to her stomach "So happy" he smiled before kissing her once more. When they pulled away Danny looked deep into eyes and placed both hands on her face "too me you have never looked so beautiful."

Bonnie had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying, his words were just so beautiful and caring and she felt stupid at how scared and nervous she was about telling him. This was a moment she was truly going to cherish forever "I love you Daniel Walker."

"I love you too Bonnie Lexington." And with that the couple shared a passionate kiss once again.

"Where are Danny and Bonnie tonight?" Red asked the group who were sat at their usual table in the Hula Hut bar.

Barbara shrugged "Beats me, must be somewhere special she was awful excited about something before" she said sipping on her cocktail.

Betty had to bite her lip to keep herself from telling the truth but couldn't help the happy grin which appeared on her face at what she knew; it was just such happy news "What do you know?" Barbara's heavy Boston accent made her look up.

"Nothing" she said quickly and sipped on her drink.

Barbara raised her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest "Betty Maureen Bayor. What do you know!" her voice boomed.

"Come on Bet, we know you know something" Sandra's soft voice spoke.

"I don't know anything!"

Anthony chuckled "Then why you all smiley?" he asked.

Betty threw her hands up in frustration "I can be miserable if you want" she huffed folding her arms across her chest. As if on cue Danny and Bonnie walked in and Betty sighed in relief "oh thank god!"

"So where have you two been tonight?" Billy asked with a smirk.

Bonnie blushed a little and Danny wrapped an arm around her smiling like a Cheshire cat "what's going on?" Red asked.

Danny and Bonnie both looked at each other and smiled "Well, we're having a baby" she said proudly placing a hand on her stomach whilst Danny kissed her head.

Barbara and Sandra squealed in delight as Betty smiled brightly, they all got up and hugged the happy parents to be "congratulations" Billy said hugging Bonnie then shaking Danny's hand.

"Thank you darlin" she smiled kissing his cheek.

Bonnie took a seat next to Barbara "So when did you find out?" she asked eagerly.

"Well you had me freaked out with that pregnancy joke and so I began running through all my symptoms and it all added up. Then I was hiding in a closet at work-"

"You were hiding in a closet?" Anthony asked highly amused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued with her story "anyway, Betty found me and so she took me to the Doctors office a lunch and he confirmed it. Can you believe I'm 10 weeks gone already!"

Sandra gasped "No way! You haven't even got a bump!"

Bonnie laughed "I know, apparently I need to eat more. This is a bit surprising seeing how all I seem to eat at the moment is burgers and fries."

Danny watched as his fiancé talked about her pregnancy with her friends he was completely at awe with her, he couldn't believe that the woman he loved was carrying a little piece of both of them in her, he was the proudest man around at the moment.

"Where's Ev tonight?" Bonnie asked only now realising that one of her best friends wasn't here to share this happy moment.

"Writing to Rafe" Betty sighed.

Upon hearing his name Bonnie immediately looked towards Danny, his head was lowered slightly, she knew that he wished Rafe could be here with them today and in all honesty so did she, she barely knew Rafe but he was her loves best friend, no, brother and that instantly made him good friends with her as well.

"I'm no good at church" Betty spoke breaking the silence amongst the group of girls on that warm Sunday afternoon.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Bonnie asked looking back at her friend for a moment.

Betty sighed "Well, whenever I'm up there getting my slate wiped clean, I can't help but think how I'm gonna dirty it up again" she smirked making them laugh.

"Wow this from a virgin" Barbara spoke.

"I've got to inventory supplies" Evelyn said before crossing the roads.

All the girls protested but she didn't listen "Come on Ev" Bonnie called.

"Oh kill me now. Could you be any more boring?" Martha boomed as she walked away.

"Don't bother" Betty sighed "Last night she wrote to Rafe. Ten pages instead of the usual five" she smiled.

Barbara let out a sigh "Gosh I wish I was in love." Bonnie smiled at her and linked her arm through hers "so did you tell her last night?"

Bonnie nodded resting her head on her friends shoulder "yeah, she was happy for me" she smiled "I think she got a bit upset though."

"Why's that?" Martha asked.

"Something to do with Rafe I presume" Betty answered for her.

A car suddenly pulled up beside them with Anthony and rather nervous looking Red sat in the passenger seat "Hey, sweetheart" he smirked at Sandra who gave him a simple wave.

"She hates me" he muttered under his breath.

Betty walked forward towards the car as Bonnie and Barbara smiled at each other "good to see you Red."

"Sure good to see you too, Betty." He smiled "What are you doing? Wanna come for a ride?" he asked and she nodded smiling "come on" he said jumping into the back.

Anthony frowned as she got in "yeah I'll be your chauffeur" he grunted driving off.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't Bet!" Bonnie called with a giggle.

Barbara laughed and nudged her slightly "Toots your knocked up, that's not exactly great advice" she laughed.

"Oh shush you!" Bonnie protested trying to hide her laughter.

"How'd you get this?" Evelyn asked Doris Miller trying to hide the judgment in her voice but the frown on her face spoke for itself really.

"Boxing" he replied shortly.

"Did you win?"

"Yes ma'am" he said proudly a small smile twitched in the corner of his lips, this was one the first times he had ever won something and it felt great, even if it was in a violent game like boxing.

"And what did you get for winning?"

"Respect." It was true as well, most of the sailors he worked with saw him as a useless potato peeler nothing more than to be bossed around, but he longed for a better life free of judgmental comments and the racist attitude of people and if could do this by winning a few fights then that's what he's gonna do.

As Evelyn finished up she walked outside with him "So why do you have to fight with your fists to get respect?" she asked curiously.

"I left my mama in Texas and joined the navy to see the world, become a man. They made me a cook. Not even that. I, uh clean up after other sailors eat." He sighed sadly "Two years they never even let me fire a weapon."

Evelyn smiled slightly "Well let's hope you never have to." Doris gave her a small smile and put his hat back on "You take care, petty officer Miller."

"You, too, ma'am" he smiled walking down the stairs onto the pavement.

Evelyn watched him go with a smile on her face, but that smile turned into a frown when she saw an army issued car pull up across her face, she slowly walked down the steps and when Danny stepped out dressed in his uniform her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, the expression on his face told her everything. Without a moment hesitation Danny pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

"You know he taught me to fly." Danny spoke even though he felt like his voice was about to break any moment, he couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation, Rafe had promised them he'd come back. "I always knew that no matter what kind of trouble I got into, I'd never be in it alone. He'd be there with me." Evelyn looked at him tears streaming down his face, but Danny couldn't bring himself to look at her, he knew he would just break down. "Up there, he was always pushing me to be better and faster."

"He told me you were a great flier. It was the same night he told me he volunteered to go to England."

Danny finally brought himself to look at her "Volunteered?" Evelyn nodded slightly "He-He told me he'd been assigned." Danny nodded understanding where his best friend was coming from telling them different things "He was always trying to protect me. But you know what? I look at myself in the mirror in this uniform and I-I still don't know who I am. I look like a hero. But I don't feel like it. Rafe...He always looked the part didn't he?"

"He couldn't wait to be one" Evelyn sobbed resting her head on Danny's shoulder.

"I wonder where Evelyn gotten too?" Bonnie asked sipping on her glass of coke, it wasn't usually like her to miss dinner and this concerned the group of friends a little.

"You know what she's like; she's probably preoccupying herself with overtime" Barbara offered an explanation.

The group heard the front door open and Evelyn and Danny walked in but Evelyn immediately walked upstairs, Bonnie stood up to greet her fiancé but when she saw he was in his full uniform she instantly grew concerned "Danny what happened?" she asked nervously, placing a hand on the back of the chair to balance herself.

The pain in his eyes spoke for itself "Rafe" he muttered and a hand instantly flew to Bonnie's mouth "I think Evelyn will need you" he spoke.

Bonnie nodded understanding where he was coming from "What about you?"

"I-I just need to be alone for a little while."

Bonnie winced as she heard the front door close, she was torn did she go after Danny or go and comfort Evelyn, the loud sobbing helped her make her decision and so she went to climb the stairs. When she reached Evelyn's room she didn't even bother knocking, just opened the door and walked inside, she saw Evelyn sat on the edge of her bed tears streaming down her face and instantly rushed over to her pulling her into her arms and let Evelyn cry on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for at least two hours until Evelyn had cried herself to sleep, Bonnie took off her shoes and tucked her into bed before creeping put of the room and back down stairs, grabbing her coat from the peg as she passed it. As she walked into the kitchen all heads turned towards her "How is she?" Sandra asked.

"Sleeping. Will you check on her occasionally? I need to go find Danny and see if he okay."

Betty nodded "Of course, just be careful" she warned.

Bonnie searched every place she could think off to find Danny, The Hula Hut, their favourite beach, Joes and nearly every bar in the Honolulu area and still nothing she was beginning to worry, she was walking up to the army barracks when a familiar male voice caught her attention.

"Bonnie!"

She turned around on her heel and saw Billy stood there, she offered him a weak smile "have you seen Danny?" she asked hopefully. Billy shook his head with a concerned frown making Bonnie sigh "I'm worried about him" she admitted.

Billy gently took her hand and leg her over to a bench so they could sit down "I'm sure he's fine. He just needs some time to comprehend what happened."

"Billy. Rafe was practically his brother. I don't know how he's gonna cope with his loss" she sighed sadly.

"Danny is a strong guy Bon. You've gotta remember that."

Bonnie nodded in acknowledgement, Danny was one of the strongest men she's know both physically and mentally but losing your best, no, your brother is enough to break a man, surely. "What should I do?"

"Give him time. He'll come to you when he's ready okay Bon?" Billy asked putting a comforting arm around her "Come on. Let's get you home. Army barracks are no place for a woman as beautiful as yourself."

A small chuckle escaped Bonnie's lips as she took his hand to help her up off the bench, the walk back to the girls house seemed to take forever, not much was said between the two friends as they walked, to tell the truth it didn't really feel like a talking moment. Bonnie rubbed her arms as a cool breeze swept over them, it was oddly quiet tonight and dark, usually you would find that the moon was light enough to illuminate the entire Street, but, tonight that light seemed dimmer.

When they reached the house Bonnie said her thanks to Billy for walking her home before entering the house to see the girls in similar positions to when she left "Bon we've been worried sick! You've been gone for hours" Sandra exclaimed.

Bonnie frowned "I couldn't find him" she stated and the girls seemed to get the message "H-how's Ev?"

"Still asleep" Betty answered.

"Okay well I think I'm gonna head up to, I'll check on her before I go to sleep" she spoke before leaving the kitchen; she was dragged her feet up the stairs and suddenly realised how exhausted she actually was. Passing Evelyn's door she quietly peeped in to see that she was still sleeping and luckily she was, at this present moment it was probably the best thing she could do.

Bonnie entered her own room and quickly changed into her night gown and crawled into the cool, crisp sheets letting out a small sigh of comfort, it wasn't long until she drifted off herself. She didn't know how long she had been asleep for but upon feeling the mattress dip a little she woke up, rubbing her eyes to try a clear her blurry vision she noticed it was still dark outside, sitting up she saw a familiar figure sat on the edge of her bed "Danny?"

Danny turned his head slightly to look at her "yeah" came his weary reply and Bonnie could instantly tell that he was drunk, she could smell the whiskey from where she sat. Not wanting to judge him she crawled to the edge of the bed and sat behind him, folding her legs underneath her, she smiled lightly when he kissed the hand she place on his shoulder.

"I've been worried about you."

"I'm sorry I had to be by myself for a while."

Bonnie nodded into the darkness "I understand" she spoke softly.

Danny scoffed which took Bonnie by surprise "do you?" he asked harshly "Do you really know what it's like to lose your only family. To lose your best friend? Someone you have known your entire life?"

Bonnie was lost for words, never had Danny said such cruel words to her but then again she had also never seen him drunk and maybe this was what he was like when intoxicated.

"You're drunk."

"Damn right I'm drunk!" he shouted standing to face her which startled her even more.

Bonnie felt her eyes well up "Danny, please. You're scaring me" she spoke softly and her softness seemed to work on him as she saw his features soften and worry quickly replaced her anger, dropping to his knees in front of her he grabbed her hands.

"I'm so sorry" he wept kissing her hands.

Her heart twisted at her fiancés pain, trying to think of any way she could that would calm him "its okay my darling" she hushed as he rested his head on her lap.

"I can't believe he's actually gone" he cried.

Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair as he wept and she let silent tears run down her cheeks as she focused all of her love and sympathy on her fiancé, she was going to have to be strong for the both of them, she couldn't picture Danny without Rafe it just didn't seem right, these two men had been best friends since childhood and she couldn't even begin to comprehend how her love must be feeling at the moment but she had to have hope that the grief wouldn't consume him.

**AN: Ah another chapter and quite an emotional one at that! A pregnancy and a death. Well I say death we all know Rafe isn't actually dead, but I've got to say I can't wait to bring him back into the story! Please review guys it would mean so much to me! Next chapter shall be up soon, hopefully, I shall try and get most of it done for before I go to New York at the end of the week so I won't have much to do on it when I get but I can't promise you anything I'm afraid along with this, packing and coursework I am in for a hectic week! Anyway Adios for now Amigos!**


	8. I'll stand right beside you

**Chapter Eight: **I'll stand right beside you.

"To Rafe, the greatest pilot and greatest friend I have ever known or ever will know" Danny spoke softly his voice cracking with emotion as he said his final goodbyes to his best friend at the memorial service, it wasn't much but it was all they could do without a body. He couldn't decide whether he wanted Rafe's body to be found or not, a part of him thought it would bring closure yet another part brought hope, if they hadn't found a body then how did they know he was dead? The last thought felt ridiculous to him, of course Rafe was dead the army wouldn't of had told him was if he wasn't. As he raised the shot glass of Jack Daniels to his lips a tear escaped him, it was Rafe's favourite drink, he remembered when they were 14 they had stolen a bottle from Mr McCawley's liquor cabinet, drinking it whole, they were so sick that night and luckily Mr McCawley found it to hilarious to punish them. That memory always made him laugh, since that night Danny wasn't able to drink the stuff, but Rafe, he loved it and so choosing a drink to toast to Rafe's memory was easy, Jack Daniels.

The small gathering which consisted of Rafe and Evelyn's closest friends all took their shot each saying their own silent goodbye to the brave soldier. Bonnie had felt conflicted on whether or not to take a shot due to her pregnancy but she felt if she didn't then she wasn't respecting his memory, ridiculous she knew but she blamed it on the hormones. As the liquid burned her throat she placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, praying that the whiskey wouldn't harm her baby.

Bonnie turned her head to the women stood next to her, Evelyn, she looked so broken and lost, she couldn't bare to imagine what she was going through right now, just the thought of loosing Danny made her want to weep. As people set down their shot glasses she saw Evelyn leave the Tiki Hut "Should someone go after her?" Betty asked, her was laced in genuine sympathy for their friend.

Bonnie smiled gently at the girl she considered her best friend before shaking her head "leave her be hon, she'll come to us when she's ready to talk" she advised thinking it was probably the best thing to at this current moment in time, the girls had tried for the last two weeks to get her talk or do anything for that matter, but it seemed impossible, grief and anger had consumed her.

Betty nodded at Bonnie's answer and walked over to Red to comfort him, he had been close with Rafe as well, Bonnie smiled at the young couple she couldn't get over how in love her 17 year old friend was with stuttering pilot, it was similar to love she felt for Danny and their unborn child. Her thoughts had immediately turned to Danny in that instants, she saw him sat at the bar poring himself another shot glass, with a slight sigh she made her way over to him, he had seemed to have developed a taste for whiskey over the past couple of weeks, but Bonnie had figured that as soon as the pain started to ease then so would his drinking.

"Hey darlin" she muttered wrapping her arms around him from behind, Danny smiled slightly and kissed her hands "How you holding up?" she asked.

Danny quickly swallowed the contents of his glass and nodded "I'm doing all right, do you want to do something tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

"Dinner?" he suggested and Bonnie nodded eagerly, this was defiantly a step forward in the grief process, she pressed a loving kiss on his cheek "I love you Bon" the words made a huge smile appear on her face.

"I love you too."

PHPH

That night Danny and Bonnie sat in a local restaurant Bonnie had been wanting to go to since she had gotten to the beautiful Hawaiian island, they were half way through their main meal when Danny's voice made her look up "Bon, I've been thinking a lot today and I think we should get married before the baby is born."

His words shocked her to say the least, she hadn't thought about the wedding since before Rafe died, she didn't want to bring it up after remembering the promise she made about waiting for Rafe to come home before they got married "a-are you sure?"

Danny nodded "I want nothing more than for you to become my wife Bon and I know we were waiting until-" Danny felt his voice crack and Bonnie grabbed his hand in comfort offering him a small smile "-until Rafe returned but babe your having my baby" he smiled a genuine smile making Bonnie's heart swell "I want us to be a real family."

Tears escaped down Bonnie's cheeks at his words and she silently cursed her hormones, Danny quickly wiped them away leaving his hand to rest on her cheek "when shall we do it then?" she asked with a smile.

"As soon as possible."

PHPH

As the weeks past people started getting back into their usual routine of work and socialising, even Evelyn had came to their last weekly day at the beach, but it was clear to Bonnie and Betty that it would take a lot longer for Evelyn to be all right, all you had to do is walk past her room on a night and hear her cry to know that the brave and strong Evelyn they saw during the day was nothing more than a facade.

It was defiantly no surprise to Bonnie and Betty once they returned home after a late to hear muffled cries coming from Evelyn's room "What are we going to do?" Betty whispered as they quietly passed the distraught women's bedroom.

Bonnie shrugged with a sigh "I don't know Bet. Maybe she just needs more time" she said opening the door to her room.

"It's been over a month" Betty sighed falling back onto her friend's bed.

"I know but these things take time, she's lost the man she loved it's gonna take a little while longer for her to start feeling better."

Betty frowned but nodded "your right. I just miss her."

Bonnie pulled her younger friend into a hug "we all do. Now, don't you have a date with the lovely Mr Winkle tonight?" she asked and immediately saw the joy light up in Betty's eyes.

"I do!" She squealed, it was times like these that Betty would show her true tender age of only 17, the way she would get all excited and joyous over a date with her sweetheart, it was like she was back in school again. "Bonnie can I borrow your red dress?"

"But it's my favourite."

"Please, It's not like you can fit in it anymore" she joked pointing at Bonnie's ever expanding stomach.

Bonnie gasped "I can!" she said in her own defence "I'm only three months gone and I've not got that much of a bump!" she protested as Betty smirked "Okay I'll prove it to you" she stated marching over to her wardrobe, yanking the dress off its hanger then quickly stripped off her uniform, pulling the red dress over her head, smiling triumphantly "There, see I told you it still fits."

Betty laughed "fasten it up then" she smirked knowing this was dangerous grounds she was walking on.

Bonnie's fingers went to the zip on the side of the garment and tried to fasten up the dress, the zip wouldn't budge "no, no, no!" she cried "I'm fat!" she exclaimed as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Betty instantly felt bad "oh Hunnie your not, your pregnant" she said trying her best to soothe her crying friend whilst silently cursing herself.

Bonnie took off her dress and gave it to Betty wiping her eyes "here, you can have it" she sniffed pulling on her silk robe.

"I can't take this."

"You can and you will" she said sitting down at her dressing table and began to pull a brush through her long locks "there's no point of me having it, I'm only going to get bigger" she huffed and Betty winced.

"Great, I've pissed off my pregnant best friend" she mumbled "I'll tell you what, I'll hang on to it until after the baby comes and then you can have it back."

Bonnie shrugged "Do what you like" she answered coldly.

Betty sighed and left the room bumping into Danny on her way out "good luck" she said before walking into her own room, closing the door behind her.

Danny raised an eyebrow wondering what she was on about then walked into his pregnant fiancé's room to see her crying at her dressing table "Bon what's wrong?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"My dress doesn't fit!"

He finally saw what Betty was on about "You're crying because you can't fit into a dress?" he asked which only made her cry harder and he mentally kicked himself "I'm sorry baby, I am."

Bonnie wiped her eyes and walked over to her bed "I don't think I want to go out tonight" she said with a shaky voice.

Danny nodded "That's fine sweetheart, we can stay here" he said sitting next to her kissing her head.

"Danny?"

"Yeah"

"Will you still love me when I'm as big as a whale?"

Danny laughed thinking she was joking but the look on her face made him shut up quickly "of course I will. Bon I love you with all my heart and nothing is going to change that."

A small smile appeared on her face as a hand came to rest on her stomach "was that why you were crying?" he asked.

"No. Like I said my dress wouldn't fit" she said making him laugh.

Danny gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her softly "I will always love you Bonnie" he smiled and she kissed him deeply, that night they spent it in pure bliss wrapped in each other's arms.

PHPH

It wasn't that Danny was avoiding Evelyn, who was he kidding, he was avoiding her. Every time Bonnie or one of the guys suggested that they go out as a group and he heard that Evelyn was going to be there he would instantly get out of it. For the first time since Rafe had died he was excited for something, he was excited for his life with Bonnie and the birth of their child, he was just beginning to imagine life without Rafe in it but Evelyn, to him it sounded like Evelyn was doing everything but moving forward. And that is why he was avoiding her, he was scared that she would think he hadn't been in mourning long enough for his best friend, he felt guilty that they had both lost someone they loved yet he had someone else he loved and cared for, it felt wrong that it was easier for him to move when she was still in this downward spiral.

He was sat in the cinema screen alone that night, Bonnie was out with the girls and he didn't really feel like going out drinking with the guys that night, so he settled on a movie a new Charlie Chaplin feature called "The Great Dictator." He started to become uneasy as the movie began and as images of the RAF and crashing pilots flooded the screen he couldn't sit in there any longer. As he was coming out of the screen door he noticed a familiar woman walking just in front of him, it was Evelyn and he wasn't surprised seeing her leaving at the same time as him as the film brought back too many painful memories regarding Rafe. The thing that was surprising him however was the unbearable urge he had to go and talk to her.

"Evelyn!" he called out running a little to catch up with her.

She stopped upon hearing her name and turned around "Danny" she smiled.

"Hey."

"Some comedy, huh?"

Danny let out a sigh and nodded "yeah" he was aware of a nervousness that started to come over him, was it the guilt?

"It's been a while" she stated.

Danny nodded, 3 months to be exact. "I've been logging a lot of flight hours and spending most of my time with Bon" he said coming up with excuses.

Evelyn smiled a little "I kinda been avoiding you too" she said making Danny chuckle, at least he wasn't the only one.

"So do you-" he started pointing at the diner across the way.

"Do-" she started at the same time.

"So do you want to?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded "sure, yeah." She agreed.

The pair found themselves sat with two strawberry shakes telling stories about Rafe and for both of them it felt good to reminisce and both was equally amazed at how easy it was to share the information. They were laughing about how Rafe had busted his leg whilst jumping off the barn roof when he was younger, Danny was having fun and by what he could tell so was Evelyn.

"How are you holding up?" she asked suddenly.

Danny nodded "Not bad. How about you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Bonnie has been amazing" she said making him smile, it was true Bonnie had been amazing to both of them throughout this ordeal "She's really been my rock" she smiled. "Are you excited about becoming a father?"

Danny chuckled and nodded "I am. Scared but so happy." He stated with a smile and one appeared on Evelyn's, she looked really beautiful when she smiled.

They both laughed when they saw their friends Betty, Red, Barbara and Billy at the window waving at them before walking away.

"I guess I should go" Evelyn said grabbing her bag.

Danny nodded "Don't let it be three months before I see you again, all right?"

"I had a good time" she smiled whilst nodding.

"Yeah, me too" Danny agreed. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Evelyn shook her head slightly "No, I'll be fine. Unless you're going to see Bonnie?" she asked somewhat hopefully.

"I wasn't planning on, she'll still be out" he said with a frown.

Evelyn nodded and smiled slightly "Good night, Danny" she said leaving.

"Good night."

Once she had left he noticed that she'd left her hanky behind on the table, he picked it up and thought whether he should return it, he could give it to her when he goes to visit Bonnie later , but then again she may be sleeping. Maybe he could go now and then wait for Bonnie, that just sounded too eager so he decided on going for a quick drink and then going to return it.

An hour later he found himself walking up the drive to the girls drive mumbling to himself about what he was going to say and as he reached the front door he quickly become nervous and hesitated a moment before knocking on the door. There was a moment before Evelyn came to the door dressed in her night gown "oh! You were asleep I'm sorry!"

"Danny?"

"Is something wrong?" Sandra asked rushing to the door but Evelyn quickly dismissed her.

"Bonnie isn't home yet" she said quickly placing her hand across her chest as she quickly became aware of how revealing her night gown was.

"I know-It's just-er-you forgot this" he said handing her the hanky.

"Oh. Thanks. It was good of you to take the trouble to drop it over now."

Danny silently cursed himself "I-I thought you might need it, you know, uh, maybe tomorrow morning. If- uh- I mean, not that you wear this to work but-"

"No, it's a hanky" she stated scratching the back of her head.

"Right, Right. Yeah." Danny thought at this precise moment he was an utter ass. "Listen, I was thinking maybe, uh, we could meet up some time , if I gave you call or something?"

Evelyn looked a little nervous for a moment "yeah, maybe" she said shyly.

"Maybe?"

She nodded "maybe. Thanks good night."

"Good night" he replied as she closed the door "you are such an idiot" he muttered to himself.

"Danny?" Bonnie asked walking towards him with a smile on her beautiful face and a hand rested on her stomach.

Danny smiled and hugged her "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I just went out for dinner with Martha and Jenny, those two went to a club so I decided to walk home, it's such a beautiful night" she smiled brightly looking up at the stars "What did you do tonight darlin?"

Danny wrapped his arms around her and sighed "went to see a film, then went to have milkshakes with Evelyn."

Bonnie's brow furrowed before she broke out into yet another big smile "That's great!" she exclaimed taking Danny by surprise "I've been trying to get you two to talk for months."

"Really?"

"Yes! I think the only way you two can work through your grief is by talking, I think she can help you a lot more than I can and vice versa."

Danny nodded what she was saying really did make a lot of sense but after the fool he had made out of himself tonight he was surprised if he she would ever talk to him again so "maybe" was his answer.

Bonnie smiled and placed a kiss on his lip "Me and your child are tired so I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" she asked.

Danny kissed her tenderly "Not tonight, I have drills first thing in the morning. I love you" he said kissing her once more.

"I love you too" she said walking inside the house, he watched her leave with a smile on his face and stayed outside until she had turned her bedroom light off.

**Well chapter eights complete. I hope you enjoy this one like and you'll continue to review, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! By for now guys!**


	9. Something perfect and painted it red

**Chapter Nine: **You took something perfect and painted it red.

Bonnie walked into a ward and saw Betty, Barbara and Sandra who were sat around talking on yet another slow day at the hospital "Hello ladies" she smiled "Shouldn't you be working?" she joked with a smirk on her face.

Barbara scoffed "Yeah, do you see any patients in the near vicinity toots?" she said.

Bonnie laughed and sat down next to Betty on the bed removing her shoes before resting her head on her friends lap "How are you feeling today?" Sandra asked.

"I'm good, a little tired and this kid is making me move at half my usual speed" she laughed rubbing her stomach.

"It's not fair, Betty's engaged and your engaged and having a baby. Why can't I get lucky?" Barbara whined somewhat jokingly.

Sandra rolled her eyes "oh Barbara stop being silly" she said with a smile.

"Barb, you have Billy, He's a great guy!" Bonnie said grabbing her hand and she knew she saw a slight smile appear on her friends face.

Barbara cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "yeah well. Oh and speaking of great guys me and Bet saw Danny out with Ev last night" Barbara said speaking a little uneasy not knowing if it was awkward ground but Bonnie's reaction surprised her as a giant smile appeared across her friends face.

"Isn't it great!"

Barbara looked at Betty and Sandra confusion written all over her face "Toots, if someone went out with my man I wouldn't be happy" she stated receiving small nods from Sandra and Betty.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Oh hush. Ev's one of our friends and besides maybe they can help each other with their grief over Rafe" she suggested as Evelyn walked down the ward towards them carrying a tray.

"Did you have fun last night?" Barbara asked with a smirk receiving a slight glare from Bonnie.

Evelyn stopped in front of a supply cabinet, she felt her heart race a little letting out a little sigh "It wasn't how it looked" she said putting away the supplies.

"We know it wasn't Ev, she's just teasing you. But you do need to start having fun" Bonnie stuck up for friend.

Evelyn smiled a little, her heartbeat slowing a little as Bonnie didn't seemed phased by the idea of her and Danny having dinner together "I do have fun" she said softly.

"Don't lie Ev, all I know is I hear you crying when you think we're asleep" Betty spoke up and Evelyn finally turned to face them, sympathy etched into everyone of their faces "When my dad left I was too much for my mom to handle so she sent me to live with my aunt. I thought my life was over, but you don't know where it's all gonna lead. If I hadn't ran away, lied about my age and enlisted in the navy I wouldn't have met Red" she said before started to giggle and Bonnie smiled at her sitting up "and now he's my fiancé. God I still can't get over that word" she smiled brightly as did Evelyn.

"Little Betty beat most of us to post" Barbara sighed.

"Oh Betty" Evelyn said hugging her friend.

Martha appeared at the end of the corridor with a group of new nurses "This is ward C and as you can see no patients. Welcome to Hawaii. Come on I'll show you the bar." She said leading them away.

"Sandra, Bon, new recruits to torture" she said walking off down the corridor "Excuse me ladies!" she called out.

"Hi" Sandra waved following her friend closely.

Bonnie slipped on her shoes and hurried after them "Wait up, I can't walk that fast anymore!" she protested.

PHPH

Later that day Bonnie sat with Betty on the beach as they discussed wedding details; last minute details that for a wedding less than a week away. Bonnie thanked god that she had the girls to help her organise her special, she was sure that all of the stress they had gone through to make it perfect for her would have been a serious health risk to her and her unborn child. The girls had certainly done wonders in organising her wedding, they had found a beautiful little mountain side church up in the hills, the perfect dress for her, which was at one point proving to be a little difficult due to her sixth month bump.

"I can't believe you're getting married in 4 days!" Betty sighed dreamingly.

Bonnie smiled blushing slightly and rested her hand on her stomach "I know I can't believe how fast everything is moving. I mean I'm becoming a wife in 4 days and mother in 3 months. I sometimes wish my life would just slow down a little."

Betty squeezed her hand in comfort "you're not having second thoughts are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh god no! I love Danny and our child with all my heart" she said smiling, she truly did, there was nothing she wanted more but their relationship had developed so quickly sometimes she felt like she was a spectator in her own life. A smile lit up her beautiful face as she felt her baby quick underneath her palm, a trait it had started a couple of weeks ago exciting both herself and Danny. "Betty the baby's kicking" she said happily placing her friends hand on her stomach.

Betty squealed in delight "hey there baby, I'm your Aunt Betty, you favourite lady besides your mama" she cooed to her bump making Bonnie laugh.

"Don't let Barbara or Ev here you say that" she smiled thinking how lucky her child would be to have so many loving aunts and uncles.

"Right, we have everything planned except your last night as a single woman."

"No." Bonnie replied sternly.

Betty whined "Aw! Come on Bon!" she protested.

"No!"

"Why not?" She asked with a pout.

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest firmly and shook her head "because you lot will all get drunk, whilst I have to stick to coke and it isn't fair!"

Betty sighed and nodded in understanding "Okay then, well how about we have it after you have the baby?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded she liked the sound of that "sure" she smiled standing up.

"Well now that's all sorted, we can talk about baby names on the way home. I think you should name her Betty" she smiled standing up.

Bonnie laughed "She?" she asked "It could be a boy" she stated.

Betty shook her head "It's defiantly going to be a girl" she said linking arms with her best friend.

PHPH

Evelyn and Danny sat outside the hospital as the hot afternoon sun beamed down on them "Thank you for meeting with me Evelyn" Danny smiled sheepishly.

Evelyn smiled also "I like spending time with you Danny" she said placing a hand on his but quickly removed it when she realised what she did "I'm sorry" she apologised.

"It's all right" Danny said softly looking at her thinking about how pretty she was.

Evelyn looked away quickly blushing "so, are you excited for Saturday?" she asked referring to his upcoming wedding.

Danny cleared his throat and nodded "I can't wait for Bonnie to become my wife" he spoke softly looking at his hands, it was the truth, he couldn't wait, he loved her with all his heart but he was also aware of these developing feelings he was starting to feel towards Evelyn.

"And a baby, that's gotta be awful exciting to" Evelyn said smiling "I'm looking forward to becoming an aunt. Your child is going to be spoilt" she laughed.

Danny smiled and nodded making the guilt build up in him about his feelings for Evelyn when he had the most beautiful and wonderful fiancé who was carrying his child, why was he having these thoughts towards Evelyn it just didn't make any sense. "It is" he finally replied to her.

Evelyn looked at Danny and frowned slightly as she wondered why he was being so quiet today, the night at the diner he was so chatty she felt like laughing at him but today was different. "Are you okay Danny?" she asked.

Danny looked up and faced her, his pulse raced a little "why do you ask?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Your just quiet" she said softly.

"Im okay" he smiled and Evelyn nodded before glancing at her watch letting out a sigh.

"I've got to go, I'm late for work. It was nice talking to you again Danny" she said placing a light kiss on his cheek.

Danny smiled and nodded "I'll see you soon" he said before she walked away towards the hospital, he was royally screwed.

PHPH

Danny was in the cockpit of the plane shooting at the target on the wall; he took his hand off the trigger and stood up to look at the bullet trajectory removing his aviator glasses in the process to get a better look "ah we're all over the wall. We've got one wall-eyed and one pigeon-toed. Anthony tap in number six."

"All right" Anthony called from bellow the plane.

"Gooz, tap in number three."

"All right."

"Hey. We've got a visitor" Anthony said referring to the woman in red walking towards the hanger.

Gooz looked over "That aint no standard navy issue uniform" Gooz commented with a smirk.

"Danny it's Evelyn" Billy said and Danny immediately turned his head towards the woman to make sure.

"Shit" He swore leaning against the planes roof.

Red looked towards Danny and then Evelyn "Danny what's wrong?" he asked.

Danny quickly shook his head and regained his composure by standing up straight "nothing" he lied.

"Wow" Billy said with a hint of disapproval.

Danny looked at him with a raised eyebrow but Billy refused to look at him "you like her?" Anthony asked but it sounded more like a statement to Danny.

Red cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable "Tony back off. Danny's just being a friend" he stated.

Billy scoffed as "yeah friends" he muttered under his breath.

"Billy" Red warned not wanting them to start a fight in the middle of a hanger.

"I got a girlfriend" Gooz spoke up suddenly and everyone looked at him puzzled he had defiantly hit his head one too many times on rocks.

"That's great" Billy said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Come on guys let split" Anthony said standing up.

Billy jumped down from the wing reluctantly he let the others walk ahead a little before turning around to face Danny "Just remember who you are marrying tomorrow" he said sternly before leaving.

"Hey, Danny" Evelyn smiled as she approached the plane "Where's everyone going?"

Danny shrugged as he walked to the end of the wing and sat down "just bein' discreet" he said.

"Does it seem like everyone's acting a little strange?" she asked.

"No. Nah" Danny shook his head.

"Yeah" Evelyn said unconvinced.

Danny chuckled "Well maybe-maybe a little yeah" he admitted.

Evelyn smiled slightly "I just hope they don't think there's something been going on between us is all" she spoke softly.

"Oh, no. Well that would be embarrassing, right?"

"Forgot my ranches" Gooz said as he came running back into the hanger.

"Defiantly be embarrassing" Evelyn added quickly.

Gooz quickly picked up what he had forgotten and started to leave "Ha. Forgot my ranches" he repeated.

"Hey. Look he really doesn't have to leave" Evelyn said as he ran out of the hanger.

"No" Danny agreed but not making any attempt to stop him.

Evelyn smiled up at him again "I'm just going out with the girls. So, I guess I'll see you later" she said beginning to walk away.

"Shit" Danny muttered to himself "Evelyn?" he called getting her attention once more "Have you ever seen Pearl Harbor at sunset?" he asked.

"Of course."

Danny scratched the back of his head "Well from the air?" he asked.

PHPH

That night Bonnie couldn't sleep, tomorrow she was getting married and she still couldn't get over that thought, she sat at her dressing table thinking about how to have her hair tomorrow, she felt a small kick in her stomach and smiled down placing a loving hand over her abdomen "tomorrow we become a proper family" she said softly.

Upon hearing the door open downstairs she quickly glanced at her watch, it was only eleven she wasn't expecting the girls back for hours yet. She quickly pulled on her robe and walked out to the landing and down the stairs "Ev?"She asked startling her friend slightly.

Evelyn jumped when she heard Bonnie's voice and her heartbeat began to race, she had slept with Danny, the man who one of her best friends was marrying tomorrow and the guilt began way up in her as tears filled up in her eyes and escaped down her cheeks "Ev? You okay?" Bonnie asked again and this time Evelyn turned to face her "Oh darlin!" Bonnie comforted pulling her crying friend into her arms and that just made Evelyn feel worse "Why are you crying?"

"I-I" Evelyn stuttered on her words, she couldn't tell her, she just couldn't "I-I can't tell you" she whispered lowering her head, she was thankful that Bonnie didn't press the matter "I'm going to go to bed" she said walking up the stairs.

Bonnie nodded slightly "Okay hon; just let me know if you need anything."

Evelyn nodded and smiled at her, how could she have done this to Bonnie, she had been such a great friend and she had just betrayed her, she was such an awful person.

PHPH

Bonnie stood in the mirror looking at her reflection and smiled, the white satin empire waist dress did wonders to cover up her bump and the fact that the material wasn't tight helped also, she had pinned her hair up neatly but had a few blonde curls coming loose and once she had applied her red lipstick she was ready.

"Come in" she called as she heard a knock on the door.

Betty walked in smiling brightly "oh Bon! You look so beautiful" she gushed and Bonnie blushed slightly.

"You think so?" Bonnie asked slightly unconvinced.

Betty grabbed her hands and nodded "you do" she said truthfully.

Bonnie pulled her best friend into a hug "I love you Bet" she said into her ear, at this moment Betty felt more like a sister to her than a friend and vice versa.

"I love you to girl, now you ready?" She asked and Bonnie nodded eagerly.

Betty helped Bonnie walk down the stairs as she didn't want the mother to be to trip on the floor length dress, when she reached the bottom of the stairs Barbara and Sandra rushed over and started fussing over her, she noticed Evelyn sat at the kitchen table and it looked like she was lost in space, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night to get her all worked up like that.

PHPH

Danny sat in the front pew of the church as people started to arrive, this was supposed to be the happiest day of his life yet it was tainted by the guilt he was feeling about what had happened last night between himself and Evelyn, he ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath "You should have been here Rafe" he mumbled to himself. It was true if Rafe had been here he wouldn't have turned to Evelyn for comfort and he wouldn't be feeling like this on his wedding day to the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, the woman he loved with all his heart and the woman who was carrying his baby.

"Damn it" he cursed.

"You know cursing in houses of worship is extremely frowned upon" Billy spoke taking a seat next to him.

Danny chuckled a little and nodded "guess you're right."

Billy cleared his throat "You did it dint you" he stated not bringing himself to look at Danny as disappointment was etched all over his face.

"Did what?" Danny asked naively.

"You know what." Danny let out a nervous sigh and ran a hand through his hair before nodding "God damn it Danny what were you thinking!"

"I don't know" he muttered numbly, honestly not knowing why he had slept with Evelyn a day before his wedding, she had cheated on the woman who he loved and that knowledge was killing him inside.

Without saying another word Billy stood up and walked over to the other side of the small church to where Barbara was sat "What's wrong?" Danny heard Barbara ask; he looked over and saw Billy shake his head. In many ways he had wished that Billy had said something because he knew that Barbara would tear him apart and that was exactly what he deserved.

When Danny heard music start to play he immediately stood up as did the rest of the congregation, turning to face the doors, his heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw Bonnie, she looked like an angel walking towards him out the light and he was damn sure she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Bonnie's smile made the guilt well up inside him, once she was close enough he held out his hand and she gladly took it, her million dollar smile not faulting one little bit, she looked like the happiest woman in the room that day and that's when Danny decided that he would do nothing to break that happiness even if it meant keeping the truth.

PHPH

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bonnie heard their friends clap and cheer as Danny's lips met her own, she was in pure bliss, she was finally his wife, her family was complete, it felt good knowing she would have someone who would always love and take of her and her child.

"I can't believe we're married" she giggled in his ear making a smile spread across his handsome face.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world" he whispered back.

Bonnie smiled wildly and kissed him again before turning to face their friends, Red knelt before them a camera in hand taking their picture "You look beautiful Mrs Walker" Anthony smiled.

Danny pulled his wife close and kissed her head "Mrs Walker" he sighed happily taking in the smell of her hair.

"Forever and always" Bonnie smiled back before the couple kissed once more.

**Well there we go there's chapter nine! And it was the wedding, I hope you liked it and please review, it would mean so much to me!**


	10. What is waiting for us

**Chapter Ten: **What is waiting for us

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

_1__st__ December 1941 _

Pearl Harbor at sunset was easily one of the most beautiful settings I have ever seen, as the sun started to dip behind the mountains the sky would turn the most magnificent shade of orange and gold and everything would instantly become peaceful, it was like there was no fleet at anchor, no planes, no service men, no nothing, everything in Honolulu would melt away at this time save for that colourful sky. As I rested my hands on my heavily swollen stomach I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of my mouth, In one month's time I could stand here with my child in my arms and we could watch the sunset together.

Today had been a somewhat stressful day, the hospital had been busy with at least twenty marines who had been seriously sun burned, they were new recruits had been shipped in the previous day so I tried to go easy on them whilst being stern enough so that next time they would only come to me if they had a serious problem.

As I turned back at the house I giggled seeing Betty on Red's shoulders trying to hang more Christmas decorations, it was already like Santa's grotto in that house I didn't know how many more the house could take. I had never really appreciated Christmas, never really looked forward to it but this year it was different, this year I couldn't wait to celebrate it with Danny and my friends who had become my family. In all honesty Betty had made me all excited with all the plans she had been making for this year's festivities and it all started today with the decorations.

"Bon!" Betty squealed from the door before running over to me.

I smiled putting my arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder "you okay hon?" I asked.

Betty sighed before smiling "I can't believe how happy I am, everything's changed so much in the last year" she said wrapping her arms around herself.

I nodded in agreement, she was right in the course of a year, I had married the man I loved, about to have a baby, Betty was engaged, it was amazing what could happen in a year. "I can't believe how happy you are!" I exclaimed joyfully.

Betty giggled "I've never felt this happy before in my life. Bon I just wanted to tell you that if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have made it this far in my life, you're my best friend and my sister."

I grabbed Betty, pulling her into a hug as tears spilled down my cheeks, damn the hormones "Oh Betty, same here. My sister forever." I smiled.

"Guy's come on we're decorating the tree!" Billy shouted from the house and we both walked back up the garden to the house.

_Danny's P.O.V _

_3__rd__ December 1941 _

To say I was excited was an understatement, looking at the small house in front of me my excitement continued to grow, I had managed to pull a few strings and gotten me and Bonnie a house of our own, being a married couple with a baby on the way and living in separate houses wasn't exactly ideal. This was the start for us, a chance to be a real family, mom, dad and child, we both had a unspoken agreement that our child would have everything we didn't growing up and the main thing missing from our childhood was loving parents, this child was going to have the world that I am sure, it's amazing how much we both already love this child and we have yet to hold him or her in our arms.

I hope Bonnie likes what I have done with this place, truth is I've had it for about a month now but I had wanted to do it up all nice, creating our first perfect little home together and now it's so near completion, I had finished on the baby's nursery yesterday and now am just putting the finishing touches to the master bedroom. I cannot begin to tell you how excited I am about being able to wake up next to my wife every morning and watch the sun rise on her face, watch the way her eyes flutter slightly when she dreams and how the moon makes her shimmer in the darkness.

As I look at my watch I notice it's getting close to around mid day and I was suppose to meet Gooz for a quick drink. Lots of thoughts cross my mind during the walk to the bar but one stood out to me the strongest, Rafe.

It had been six months since I had received the news that my best friend was dead and the pain was still as fresh as it was on the first day, Bonnie had helped me a lot and even though my beautiful wife and unborn child filled me with a sense of love and joy that I had never experienced before, I knew Rafe's absence had created a hole that would never be filled. Apart from that one night I had spent with Evelyn "God damn it" I cursed the wind as the image of the beautiful dark haired woman filled my mind again. I had tried my best to forget what had happened, hell I had avoided the woman like the plague yet there were still some moments when I would find her creeping into my thoughts or capturing my dreams. It's just she somewhat filled the whole that Rafe had left, maybe it was the fact that she knew my pain but I couldn't help but being drawn to her and it was killing me inside.

"Danny!" I froze upon hearing that voice, I had to take a deep breath just to steady myself, I turned around slowly and came face to face with the woman who was tearing me up inside.

"Evelyn" I nodded curtly.

"You've been avoiding me?" She asked but it sounded more like a statement to me.

As I always did when I was nervous is stuck my hands in my trouser pockets and looked at the ground "I've been busy" I stated coldly.

Evelyn nodded and tried to smiled but I could see she was about to crack, her top lip quivered a little and her eyes welled up, forgetting my surroundings I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her head "I'm sorry Ev. It's going to be OK" I tried to soothe.

I felt her nod against my shoulder and grip my shirt tight and then I felt the pain of Rafe's death slowly fading, was this, what I needed in order to move on? No, it couldn't be I couldn't do this to Bonnie again.

_Billy's P.O.V _

_4__th__ December 1941 _

Seeing them together drive me to drink, I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true, he's an arrogant bastard I swear to god but she, well the word naive come to mind but that isn't fair, Bonnie just doesn't see the bad in people. I'm making this whole thing sound like Bon's fault when in reality she's done nothing wrong except maybe love the wrong guy. Ah that sounded too harsh as well, I know Danny loves his wife more than anything in this world, I guess he's, ah what's that phrase, oh yeah, having his cake and eating it too. I can defiantly see the attraction in Evelyn but when you have someone as beautiful and caring as Bonnie as your wife then you would defiantly do nothing to jeopardise that relationship, she is too special to let go.

It's been hard ignoring Danny since his wedding especially when Bonnie asks me what's happened and then nearly begs me to resolve matters with her husband, and that was how I caved, one look into those crystal blue eyes and I would do anything she asked of me, I swear she has a spell cast upon me or something, it aint natural for a man to be this whipped over a woman.

Great now I sound like the pig out of our little merry group of friends. Sometimes I wish I had joined the navy or something, then none of this would of happened, I wouldn't be stuck in the middle of all this drama, I wish I wasn't the only one who knew about Danny's infidelity. Maybe I could tell Barb, nah, she would castrate him. I couldn't help but laugh that wasn't actually a bad idea; god knows the bastard deserves it. I know I have to keep it a secret the damage this would cause if it were to get out would be unimaginable; I would not only be devastating the woman who I cared deeply for but also breaking up our little family.

_Barbara P.O.V _

_5__th__ December 1941 _

If you hadn't noticed a certain awkwardness around at the moment then you are stupid because the tension at times is so thick you could cut it with a knife, now I don't know what has happened but I do know It's between Danny, Billy and Evelyn. I mean Danny's been avoiding Ev like the plague and Billy's been avoiding Danny like the plague, its making my head spin trying to figure out what has happened but no bodies gonna budge, I had interrogated Billy last night but he just shrugged it off pretending it was nothing, but he can't pull the wool over my eyes that easily, I'm from Boston I know when something's gone down.

Although I had first noticed Billy avoiding Danny it was Evelyn's behaviour around Bon that really stood out to me, Ev had become reclusive around Bonnie and it puzzled her why at first I thought it had something to do with Rafe but Billy and Danny's behaviour dismissed that theory slightly, whatever was going on, it was all connected somehow, now that I am sure.

_Evelyn P.O.V _

_6__th__ December 1941 _

"Evelyn what you trying to do look like me?" Barbara's laughter made me leave the bathroom, I couldn't believe what had just happened, well what was happening, how could I let this happen!

"You okay?" Barb asked me.

I nodded forcing a smile "yeah" I said, quickly walking out onto the veranda. I looked out to the harbor chewing on my nail, I was pregnant, with one of my best friend's husbands, the man who was the man I loved brother and the man who in about three weeks time was going to become a dad. What had I done, I had been feeling the guilt of that night for months, there were some days when I couldn't even look at Bonnie let alone speak to her and now here I am pregnant and the guilt I was feeling has grown even deeper.

_No one's P.O.V _

Bonnie slowly walked up the veranda steps "Urgh! I feel like a whale!" she moaned fanning herself, she smiled at Ev but instantly noticed the gloomy look on her face "hon what's wrong?" she asked not knowing if to approach her friend or not. Bonnie knew all too well the distance that Evelyn had been keeping with her over the past months and she was truly puzzled as to why that was "Ev?" she asked again upon getting no reply.

Evelyn turned her head slightly and smiled at Bonnie "nothing to worry about. I was just thinking" she lied turning her gaze back onto the harbor.

Bonnie walked up and stood next to her letting out a little sigh "Ev, I'm really sorry if I've caused you any pain" she apologised.

"What?" Evelyn asked confused.

"Well you've seemed off with me lately" Bonnie replied weakly and once more the guilt rose up in Evelyn.

Evelyn placed a hand over Bonnie's "Don't you apologise for anything, you haven't done anything wrong" she said seriously and Bonnie nodded with a smile of relief.

"I'm really happy to hear you say that" she said giving the woman a hug "I'm just going to get something to eat, you coming?"

Evelyn forced a small smile before nodding "I'll be in a little while" she said unconsciously placing a hand over her stomach, she had to tell Bonnie, all the secrets were going to kill her she just knew it "Bonnie!"

Bonnie stopped just before she walked through the door turning back to face her friend "yeah?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear. Evelyn let out a shaky breath as the tears gathered in her eyes once she tuned to face Bonnie she saw the happy expression on her friends face fall "Ev! What's wrong?" she asked taking Evelyn's hand.

"Don't be nice to me please! I don't deserve it" she nearly begged tearing her hand away from Bonnie's.

Bonnie was full of confusion and guided her friend over to porch swing "Evelyn tell me what's wrong" Bonnie said with a little heat in her voice.

"I'm pregnant" Evelyn whispered.

Bonnie sat up straight bewildered at what she had just heard "Y-you're pregnant?" Bonnie repeated and Evelyn nodded as tears came down her cheeks "Who with?" Evelyn immediately looked away and then it hit Bonnie "not Danny?" she nearly laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

Evelyn nodded slowly "I'm so sorry" she choked out.

"W-what?" Bonnie repeated numbly as Evelyn's words began to sink in "you and Danny!" she stated hurt. Standing up she shook her head and wiped her tears away "No, I don't believe you."

Evelyn stood up and tried to reach out to Bonnie but she pulled away seeing the hurt and sadness in her friends eyes "I'm so sorry" she muttered.

"Don't you dare!" Bonnie shouted before walking away, as she walked she could hear Evelyn's voice calling out to her but she didn't care, never in her life had she felt so betrayed, so hurt by those she held close.

**AN: So Bonnie knows, drama ey? I know I've gotten reviews saying please don't let Danny cheat, but it's part of the story and I wanted two babies to be involved. Please Review!**


	11. 6th December 1941

**Chapter Eleven: **6th December 1941

Danny was sat in the barracks mulling over a picture of him and Bonnie on their wedding day, she looked so beautiful that day, hell she looked beautiful every day. He was in awe that the town's drunk son could ever get a woman of Bonnie's magnitude to fall in love with him, he was truly blessed.

"So Danny, how's the house coming along?" Anthony asked looking up from the poker game he shared with Gooz.

A smile filled Danny's face as he thought about the future memories to be held in that house, it even looked like they would be in rather soon and therefore be able to spend their first Christmas together "It's going good."

Anthony nodded before going back to his game "Woohoo! Full house boys! Beat that!" he cheered as Gooz groaned throwing his cards in the middle.

"What did you have Gooz?" Danny laughed.

"A pair of twos" he mumbled glumly.

Danny raised an eyebrow "You went all in on a pair of two's?" he asked scratching his head.

Gooz shifted in his seat shrugging "I was trying to bluff."

"Never try to con a poker master" Anthony said smugly.

Billy clipped him around the ear "Poker master? More like poker cheat" he laughed falling back on his bed.

"You cheated!" Gooz protested.

"I don't cheat!" Anthony replied back "Now give me my money."

Gooz shook his head "Not a chance in hel-"

"-Danny"

Upon hearing the voice all the men in the room turned to see Bonnie stood in the door way, sadness and fury written across her beautiful face "Babe what's wron-"

"Is it true?" she asked cutting Danny off walking further into the room.

"Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb with me asshole. Now tell me is it true!" she said angrily through gritted teeth, Danny was taken back a little by her anger as was the rest of their friends.

Danny reached out to her but she took a step back "I don't know what you're talking about" he said his eyes pleading with her.

"Evelyn" she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek "You and Evelyn" she said more firmly.

Danny recoiled like he had been punched in the stomach "Bonnie listen to me I can explain" he pleaded.

Bonnie quickly wiped away her tears but to no avail as they were soon replaced with fresh ones "Is it true?" she asked nervously yet firmly, but in all honesty she already knew the answer.

Danny lowered his head in shame and Bonnie automatically knew that it was true, she inhaled deeply trying to calm herself before turning to walk away "Bonnie wait" Danny said grabbing her arm.

"Get off me" she hissed yanking her arm away from his grip.

"Please just stop, let me explain Bon."

Bonnie shook her head "Nothing you can say will ever make this better. We're through Danny" she stated before exiting the room, leaving Danny there in shock as was everyone else.

"Wow" Anthony muttered.

"I'll go see if she is all right" Billy said following the same exit route Bonnie had gone through just moments before.

PHPHPH

Billy rushed out of the barrack pulling on a shirt over his white vest looking around for Bonnie; he spotted her about to get into a car "Bonnie!" he called running over.

Bonnie quickly wiped her eyes expecting to see Danny running towards her and there was no way on this earth she was going to let him see her cry over this "What?" she said furiously, turning quickly on her heel.

"It's only me Bon" Billy said holding his hands up defensively he was relieved to see her face soften. She gave him a shaky smile placing her hands on her stomach "come on" he said taking the keys from her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To cheer you up now get in" he said with a small smile. Bonnie thought for a moment before nodding offering him a small smile.

They drove for about half an hour before Billy pulled up opposite a secluded beach, he cut the engine and turned to see Bonnie rubbing her stomach tears falling down her cheeks "Hey don't cry over that asshole" he spoke softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie bit her lip letting out a sigh "the man I love cheated on me with one of my best friends, how can I not cry?" she asked and Billy winced slightly "I'm sorry. I –I don't know what to do anymore" she started to cry again and Billy pulled her into his arms.

"He is an asshole" he said seriously, placing a kiss on her head, smiling when he heard a small laugh escape her lips.

"What am I going to do Billy? She asked sitting up to wipe the tears away from her eyes "I'm eight months pregnant with his child."

Billy shifted slightly in his seat "Bon I can't tell you what to do but if it was me I wouldn't stand for it. You're a beautiful, sweet, caring woman and for Danny to do that to you of all people really makes me angry."

Bonnie smiled and placed a hand on his cheek "Thank you Billy" she smiled.

"No problem, hey I could kick his ass if you wanted?" he asked.

Bonnie laughed loudly for the first time that day "Isn't that a bit high school?"

Billy shrugged smiling "Usually. But he defiantly deserves it" he explained making her laugh again noticing the sun was starting to set he let out a low sigh "do you want me to take you home?" he asked and Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't think I can face Ev-her right now" she sighed "will you drive me to the hula lodge?" she asked folding her hands across her lap.

PHPHPH

Danny sat with his head in his hands; his friends had left over an hour ago to go to the hula lodge so he could have some time alone. He couldn't believe Bonnie had found out about what had happened with Evelyn, he kept on thinking who could have told her, he thought about Billy, but he knew he wouldn't hurt Bonnie's happiness just to spite him, so the only person left was Evelyn, she must have told her but she was one of Bonnie's best friends surly she wouldn't do that to her best friend? It was all just too confusing.

"First Lieutenant Walker" A voice stated from behind him startling him a little.

He quickly stood up "that's me" he nodded.

"Telegraph for you" the young man said handing him the small yellow envelope before turning to leave.

"Thanks" Danny said after him sitting back down on his bed slowly opening the telegraph, unfolding it he began to read _I'm alive... _were the only words he read and he immediately knew who it was from, Rafe. He was alive, his best friend was alive and he couldn't believe it grabbing the keys to his car he ran out of the barracks.

By the time Danny arrived at the hospital night had fallen upon the Hawaiian Islands, he quickly parked the car and cut off the engine before running towards the ward where Evelyn usually worked as he knew that's where Rafe's first stop would be. As he rounded the corner he came to a sudden stop seeing Rafe sat with his back to him talking to "Rafe" he sighed yet it was loud enough for both him and Evelyn to hear.

The expression on Rafe face was one of hurt and shock before he stood up and began to back away from them both and Danny concluded that Evelyn must have said something "Stay away" Rafe demanded as Danny inched towards him before he walked away. He looked towards Evelyn and saw her crying, why had she told Rafe as well? Was she seriously out to ruin his life? That sounded stupid Evelyn didn't have a malice bone in her body but still, why was she telling people about their affair, why was she hurting the people she loved?

PHPHPH

Billy helped Bonnie out the car once they arrived at the Hula Lodge and immediately heard the cheers and laughter coming from the bar "wonder what's got them all excited?" he asked.

Bonnie smiled, quickly applying a fresh layer of lipstick "Look at me I'm eight months pregnant and I'm checking my make up to go into a bar" she laughed weekly.

Billy grabbed her hand "Look you need to get your mind off things, stress isn't good for the baby" he spoke as she raised her eyebrow.

"You sound like Betty" she laughed "Come on lets go" she smiled walking towards the bar silently cursing herself for wearing heels on the sand.

The couple walked up the steps and entered the bar freezing upon seeing a man who they both presumed dead sitting at the bar "Rafe!" Billy said happily rushing over to his friend.

"Billy!" Rafe replied sharing his happiness "It's good to see you."

"You too Red, I can't believe your here, I-I mean you were dead" he said bewildered.

Anthony patted him on the back "No one can kill this ace" he rose his glass to Rafe before turning his head to Bonnie "hey there gorgeous" he winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and offered Rafe a small smile "looks like Danny's been busy" he spoke and Bonnie placed her hands on her stomach biting her lip nervously not knowing if he knew about Evelyn and Danny.

"In more ways than one" she said cautiously.

A small smirk appeared on his face "You know?" he asked and she nodded trying her best not to let her emotions get the better of her "I'm sorry" he said pouring himself another glass of Jack Daniels.

"Why are you apologising?" she asked confused "Rafe it aint your fault" she said grabbing his hand causing him to smile a little "Now which of you lovely gentlemen are gonna buy me a drink" she said offering them her beautiful smile.

Rafe chuckled loudly "what ya having?" He asked.

"Just a coke" she said taking a seat next to him at the bar "I can't believe your actually here" she admitted with a small laugh.

Rafe looked at her and smiled "You and me both darlin" he spoke making her laugh again "here ya go."

Bonnie took the bottle of coke "thank you" she said before taking a sip, out of the corner of her eye she saw Rafe looking at her "Mr McCawley, is there a reason you are staring at me?" she said with a giggle.

He winked at her "I'm just trying to figure out what on earth Danny was thinking when he cheated on you, your pregnant with his child damn it" he said getting a little anger out.

"I'm also his wife" she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What?" he muttered "You got married?" he asked a little shocked.

Bonnie nodded "maybe I should go" she sighed but Rafe placed a hand on hers "Stay" he said gently "okay" she replied sitting back down.

An hour passed and Bonnie swore she had never laughed so much in her entire laugh life, watching the men drink themselves silly was rather amusing, she just sat down from a dance with Gooz "Bon give us a song!" Billy called from his seat.

"Not a chance sweetheart" she laughed sipping her coke.

"Aw come on!" Rafe encouraged "For my returning from the dead present" he chuckled as the rest of the men cheered.

Bonnie shook her head "Don't guilt trip me McCawley!" she jokingly scolded.

"Do it! Do it!" Anthony cheered loudly.

"All right!" she shouted quietening everyone, taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves as it seemed like the whole of the hula lodge had stopped to hear her sing "You so owe me" she groaned to Rafe who simply laughed.

We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again  
Some sunny day

Bonnie got of her stool and walked over to Bill placing her hands on his shoulders before continuing her singing...

Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far away 

She laughed as Rafe pulled her towards him for a dance as she sung... 

So, will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song

We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again  
Some sunny day

We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again  
Some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far away

So, will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song

We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again  
Some sunny day...

As she finished the song the entire bar cheered for her and she smiled proudly rubbing her stomach but her smile faltered when she saw her husband stood there "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Danny was nervous he hadn't expected to see Bonnie here "You shouldn't be here it isn't good for the bab-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she slapped him across the face.

"You have no right to tell me what to do" She shouted before walking over to Rafe grabbing her bag "I'm glad you're safe" she smiled placing a kiss on his cheek, before walking out of the bar.

"Bonnie wait" Danny said.

"Not for you" she spat walking over to her car.

Red shifted uncomfortably next to Red "I think you two need to spend

PHPHPH

Bonnie pulled up in front of the nurses house, cutting the engine she stared at the house her breath became shaky as she saw someone rise from the porch swing "please god don't let it be Evelyn" she whispered into the darkness. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw it was Betty, she walked over to the car opening the passenger door and sat next to her not saying a word and for this Bonnie was thankful.

They sat in silence for around five minutes before Bonnie let out a suppressed cry "I-I don't know what to do anymore" she spoke in tones no louder than a whisper, Betty still didn't say anything just pulled her into a hug and let her friend cry on her shoulder, they were like that for what seemed like forever until Bonnie sat up and wiped her eyes "How long have you been sat out there?" she asked.

Betty let out a little laugh "About 3 hours, you know it's a good job it's still warm in December" she smiled rubbing her friends hand in comfort.

Bonnie let out a small laugh as well "I can't believe I have to work in six hours" she sighed running a hand through her hair.

"I'll cover for you if you want?" Betty offered.

Bonnie considered her friends offer for a moment but shook her head "No, I'll be fine" she smiled "I've got inventory on the USS- erm -West Virginia, I think" rubbing the back of her neck she sighed "I should only take a couple of hours. What are your plans on your day off?"

"Well Red's taking me to the beach in the afternoon and then when you come home we are going out to get your mind off things" she smiled and Bonnie nodded.

"Love you Bet."

"Love you too Bon."

**AN: Okay so it's the day before attacks, I am freaking out because I already have the chapter written but im not too sure whether I like it or not, yes so I am in a little bit of a pickle. Oh I just wanted to say a huge thank for the people who review and alert it really does mean a lot to me, I really love this story and for a while I was starting to think that i may have to stop but now you guys have given me the motivation to continue, so thank you!**


	12. A date which will live in infamy: P1

A day which will live in Infamy: Part 1

**7****th**** December 1941, 6am Nurses Quarters**

Bonnie awoke to the sound of her extremely high pitched alarm clocking, she hated to be woken up this way, usually she would be woken up naturally by the bright Hawaiian sun but not today, no, today she had to get up at the crack of dawn to attend medical supplies onboard the USS West Virginia. She let out a low groan when she realised she had only an hour to get ready and get to the dock, swinging her legs over the side of her bed she made a b-line for her vanity, sitting down on her softly padded stool and began to comb her long blonde hair and after 5 minutes of careful contemplating, she decided to leave it loose today. Then next she went on to her make-up, adding a little blush, mascara then a red lipstick, once she was satisfied with her hair and make-up she walked over to her closet and began to choose an outfit, luckily she didn't have to wear her uniform today and silently thanked god because they were bastards in the heat and during pregnancy.

After about 10 minutes of rummaging through her closet she finally settled on a light blue knee length summer dress. Silently cursing at how tight the dress was, it was suppose to be maternity yet was tight against her 8 month bump, she was thankful, however that it was relatively small compared to other women this far along in the pregnancy. She finally put on a pair of black 3 inch heels and grabbing her bag she quickly made her way out of the room and into the kitchen/dining area but wasn't surprised to see no one up, she quickly scribbled a note to the girls telling them she'd be back later and then left.

The twenty minute walk to the dock seemed to take forever this morning, she just couldn't get Danny out of her mind, and she wanted to hate him she really did! But at the end of the day he was still her husband who she loved dearly, but did that excuse the fact that he slept with Evelyn? She was brought out of her thought by a man's voice calling her "Nurse Lexington?" the sailor asked.

Bonnie put on her brightest smile and held out her hand for him to shake, which he quickly did "And would you be Lieutenant Smith?" she asked the handsome man whom nodded sharply in response. Bonnie smiled again "Very good. Now should we get going? I've got a lot of work to do today."

"Of course, right away ma'am" he replied stepping into the speedboat and helping her in.

Bonnie sighed as the dock got smaller and smaller as they sped towards the huge battle ship, yes today was going to be a long day.

**7.02am **

"What the..." a man stated squinting at his radar monitor "Hey, we got a large haze" he said to his colleague, who came over to have a look "That's too big to be planes right?"

"Best ring the chief just to make sure" he said a little worried.

The operator who had spotted them picked up the phone and called the junior officer "Sir. We got a large haze coming in from the West" he said.

"_Relax it's a flight of B-17's coming in from the main land" the major spoke before hanging up. _

The operator shrugged and put the phone back on the receiver "That's a heck of a lot of B-17" he said marking them on the screen, he was gonna keep an eye on these.

**7.10am **

"Betty!" Evelyn called.

Betty smiled at her friend "What's up Ev?" she asked in her usual chirpy way.

Evelyn bit her lip she was a bit nervous as to what Betty's reaction would be to the question she was going to ask all of the others had kinda gone a little mad, which she could understand they were only trying to protect their friend "Ev?" Betty said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Have you seen Bonnie anywhere?" she asked.

Betty tensed a little "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Betty please, I'm begging you. I just got to talk to her and sort things out. I never really had chance to say I was sorry" Evelyn stated desperately, she wasn't about to lose one of her best friends.

Betty sighed and nodded "Okay but at the moment she's on one of the ships doing inventory so you'll have to talk to her later" she explained.

Evelyn smiled and hugged her friend "Oh thank you betty!"

"Just make sure she doesn't get too worked up, it's not good for the baby" she warned before walking into the house.

Evelyn sat down, how the hell was she suppose to tell people that not only had she slept with Danny, she was now pregnant with his child, thoughts like these plagued her until sleep quickly engulfed her, she hadn't slept a wink at all last night, what with Rafe returning and everything else, sleep was the last thing on her mind.

**7.35am **

Betty came out of the bathroom in a new pair of clothes and towel drying her hair "What did Evelyn want before Bet?" Barbara asked looking up from her magazine.

Betty sighed "She wanted to know where Bonnie was" she said knowing that Barbara was about to erupt.

"WHAT? I can't believe that woman! Doesn't she know Bonnie doesn't want to speak to her?" she near enough shouted "Wait, you didn't tell her did you?"

Betty rolled her eyes "look it's not like she's gonna be able to talk to her right away anyway, she'll be on the boat now" she defended herself.

"That's not the point Bet!" Barbara exclaimed

"Now, now ladies, we don't need any more arguments in the house" Sandra said trying to smooth things a little.

Barbara let out a sigh of defeat "Your right. I'm sorry Betty" she said sincerely.

Betty smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend, causing them all to laugh "I'll let you off" she joked before running off so Barbara couldn't swat her with the magazine.

**7.55am **

Bonnie had just finished counting all the bandages in the medical room of the ship when she caught sight of a familiar face "Petty Officer Miller" she called.

The man stopped and looked at her with a wide smile "It sure is good to see again Bonnie" he said cheerfully, carefully setting the tray he was carrying down on the side.

"And you Doris, now how you doing darlin, it's been a good few months since you been to see me" she said smiling.

Doris lowered his head "My apologies' mam it's just I've been working over time trying to get this promotion."

Bonnie gave him a sad smile "There's no need to apologise darlin, so how's it going?" she asked already really knowing the answer; she could see the pain in his face.

"Not good mam" he said sadly before picking up the tray "Excuse me Bonnie but I gotta get this to the Captain, I'll stop by again later and we can have a proper talk" he said.

"I'll look forward to it Doris" she smiled, he gave her a quick nod then left the room and she went back to her job.

She hadn't even begun to count the bottles of Morphine when she heard the approach of planes and simultaneous splashes "why they insist on training at the crack of dawn is beyond me" she muttered to herself. Suddenly the ship shuddered and she had to grab onto the cabinet for support, she hurried to the port hole and stuck her head out and what she saw shocked her, there were planes and fire everywhere, this was a attack, she just knew it. She let out a scream as the sound of bullets whipped past her head and she quickly dropped to the floor but not before she could feel something pierce her skin, that when she noticed the blood coming from a piece of glass stuck in her side, she was about to attend to her wound when she felt another shudder, then everything went blank.

**8.00am **

Danny and Rafe both awoke with a start at the sound of bombs going off; Danny looked towards the harbour and saw it swarming with planes dropping bombs, followed by an eruption of fire from the hit vessels. It looked like hell "What the fuck!" Rafe swore in shock.

Both men had to quickly duck as bullets past around them and a man jumped into the back to try and avoid the bullets "Go! Go! Go! I can tell you one thing, them aint no navy planes" He stated and Danny quickly put his foot down and sped off.

**USS West Virginia **

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she began to cough as smoke started to fill her lungs, she managed to push herself up, trying to ignore the pain in her side and head and that's when she noticed the room was on fire. Knowing there would be men injured, needing her help so she limped to the storage area and piled what she could into canvas sacks then left the room.

She rushed down the hall just following the throngs of sailors wanting to get up on deck, she fell against the wall when another huge shudder rocked the boat, she was sure it was going to capsize _"All hands man your battle stations, All hands man your battle station, this is no drill! They just sunk the Arizona__**" **_the voice called, she put a hand to her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks,_ Pull it together woman, you need to help these men! _

"Nurse Lexington!" A voice cried.

"Oh thank god, Lieutenant Smith. What's going on? Who's bombing us?" She demanded.

"It's the Japs mam" he told her, then he noticed she was bleeding "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Bonnie quickly shook her head "It's just a scratch" she lied "Now how do I get up on deck?" she asked him frantically.

"I'm sorry mam it's far too dangerous" he said.

Bonnie could feel her jaw tighten "There are men up there who need my help! Now take me up there god damn it!" she shouted.

Smith quickly nodded and the pair walked up a flight of metal stairs before they came to a door which led outside and as soon as they stepped out on deck, Bonnie started to have second thoughts, there was just too much too handle by herself but she soon shook the thought and got to work. Running to a man who lay twitching in pain on the deck, blood pouring from a large gaping hole in his side.

"It's all right sweetheart, I'm here" she soothed, putting pressure on the wound and giving him a shot of morphine before quickly wrapping a bandage round him. She grabbed a man's arm that ran past her "Try and get this man off the boat and to the hospital" she ordered, the man nodded and Bonnie moved on to the next man.

**Nurses Quarters **

Evelyn's eyes fluttered open as the sound of explosions shook the house, she immediately stood up and raced to the bottom of the garden, where they had the most perfect view of the harbor but today all she saw was planes, lots of planes bombing their ships, the sight made her hands fly to her mouth, they were at war.

Betty, Sandra and Barbara walked down the stairs in time to see another bomb hit one of the ships sending them all into shock "Everybody to the hospital!" was all they heard before they began to run.

**USS West Virginia **

The ship was hit by yet another torpedo as Bonnie tended to yet more wounded sailors trying her best to ration her medicines and bandages in order to help more people but her provisions were quickly running out. She stood up as a poor man had just died in her arms and it finally hit her what was actually happening, her white apron and blouse were completely covered in blood as well as some smudged across her face, she looked around and saw planes, lots of planes, ships on fire, men screaming and for the first time that morning she was scared.

Bonnie's head shot up at the sound of another explosion and what sounded like a ship creaking, ran to the railing and peered over gasping at the sight of the USS Oklahoma which was just moored in front of them being to capsize "oh god help them" she whispered to no one knowing that the deaths would be horrendous onboard that ship.

"Nurse Lexington!" A voice called capturing her attention, she turned around and saw a man clutching his stomach, she rushed over and immediately saw the extent of his injuries, she gently removed his hands and his guts began to pour out of his abdomen, she felt sick, truly sick.

"Am I going to die?" The man muttered.

Bonnie's voice caught in her throat, she knew he was going to die, there was nothing she could do for this man, there was nothing anyone could do for this man even if he was back at the hospital, this man would undoubtedly die. "You'll be okay sweetheart" she smiled sadly as a tear escaped down her cheek, she hated lying to people.

"D-don't lie" he stuttered trying to smile.

Bonnie grabbed his hand trying to soothe the fatally injured sailor "I'm sorry" she whispered.

He nodded in acknowledgment "stay with me" his voice was barely a whisper now and she nodded, she wouldn't leave this man "Write to my wife and kids, tell them I'm sorry and I love them" he added softly reaching for his top pocket and pulled out a bloody piece of paper and handed it to her.

"I will, I promise" she spoke feeling his beginning to loosen on her hand; she stayed there until the man drew his last breath then stood up tucking the piece of paper into her apron.

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair, she was at a loss what more could she do for these men, it seemed like the bombs would never end, just as she thought that an explosion lifted her into the air before bringing her right back down, her last thoughts were of her unborn baby before the darkness consumed her.

**Naval Hospital **

Evelyn was overwhelmed by the amount of casualties being brought to the hospital, there was an endless line of wounded soldiers making their way up towards the hospital the worst thing was they couldn't save them all and that was heartbreaking.

She had begun to mark the injured heads so the doctors would know who had, had morphine and who was the most critical, she was amazed that even through all this chaos the staff was able to stay focused and organised.

"Evelyn I need you go outside, only those who can be saved you bring in here" a doctor ordered from a patient's bedside.

Evelyn paled at his request and she shook her head "I can't" she murmured.

"No you have to! Go! Go!"

Evelyn ran down the ward and towards the exit as soon as she walked outside she felt the urge to cry as the men stumbled towards the hospital doors, screaming in agony and she had to choose which men would live and die "Don't let in anyone without a mark" she told the guards at the door.

Moving to the first man she quickly examined him and wrote C for critical on his forehead and sent him towards the hospital doors and then she moved on to the next man and wrote M for morphine.

"I just found her. I don't think she's breathing" A man called walking over to her carrying a blonde woman in his arms, she used her stethoscope to check for a heartbeat, the man was right she was dead, she moved the woman hair out of her face and gasped, it was Betty.

"Oh god, no! Ev are you sure, check her again!" Sandra cried beside her.

Evelyn shook her head "She's dead Sandra. Go back to work" Evelyn was aware how harsh her words sounded, but if she was to grieve right now then she wouldn't be able to help the men who still had a chance to live.

PHPH

Evelyn was on the brink of exhaustion when she saw Danny and Rafe walking towards her down the hospital corridor; she felt relieved to see they were both all right "Have you seen Bonnie?" Danny asked immediately. Evelyn shook her head but then remembered what Betty had told her this morning and a hand flew to her mouth, she was on one of the ships on battle ship row.

Danny saw the worry in her eyes and became concerned "Ev where is she?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"She went down to battle ship row this morning to inventory on one of the ships" she said softly feeling her heart break as she saw the usually tough Danny break in front of her.

Rafe put a hand on Danny's shoulder to offer some comfort "She'll be okay" he spoke trying to offer his friend some hope.

**AN: Okay so there's part one of the day, I hope I did my best to represent it but I find it really difficult to write action scenes like these and I just hope you liked it!**


	13. A date which will live in infamy: P2

**A date which will live in infamy: Part Two **

"I need a doctor!" A male voice screamed at the entrance of the hospital causing Evelyn, Danny and Rafe head snap towards the direction of the doors "I don't know if she's alive!" he shouted once more and Evelyn ran towards the man who carried the woman in his arms.

"Where did you find her?" Evelyn asked approaching the stranger.

The man shook his head "I didn't, some black man down the harbor put her in my arms and told me to hurry to the hospital" he explained "I think she was on one of the ships that got hit."

"Oh god." Even though a mop of blonde hair covered the woman's face, she knew who it was, the images of Betty lying dead in that man's arms began to immerge again and she was almost scared to check for a pulse especially with Danny a mere few yards behind her. Bringing her stethoscope to her ear she placed it on Bonnie's heart "Thank you" she whispered upon hearing a faint beat "Danny!" she shouted moving her friends hair out of her face. Even in a state of unconsciousness Bonnie was still a sight to behold "You hang in there" she whispered.

"Bonnie!" Danny cried as he laid eyes on his wife, her hair was slightly matted with blood, her skin was pale, her shirt and apron were covered in blood and Danny panicked not knowing if it was hers or someone else's. "I-Is she dead?" Danny asked as silent tears escaped down his face.

"She's hanging in there" Evelyn encouraged with a slight smile "We need to get her to surgery. Follow me" she said the man carrying Bonnie in his arms "You have to stay here Danny."

Danny nodded and sunk down against the wall watching until they were no longer insight, he was aware of Rafe sitting down next to him but didn't speak, he just sat there unashamedly crying for Bonnie, wondering if she was alive or not.

PHPHPH

Sandra's eyes glazed over with tears as she watched men starting to clear the pile of bodies from outside the hospital, they would soon reach the lifeless body of their beautiful, young friend Betty and Sandra knew she wouldn't be able to focus upon seeing her like that again. Today the war had come to America bringing with it a morning filled with death and anguish, standing outside the hospital Sandra could see smoke clouding the blue skies around Honolulu and she knew Americans would never be the same.

"Sandra."

Upon hearing that voice Sandra froze, her breath catching in her throat, she slowly turned around to face the man behind her "Red" she acknowledged seeing the tears in his eyes nearly broke her heart.

"Where is she?" Sandra bit her quivering lip and fought back the tears before she could even answer him, he walked straight past her and towards the pile of bodies "No, No, No" he repeated whimpering.

Sandra turned around and saw Betty's body being carried towards an ambulance, her hands flew to her mouth as she saw Red running over to his dead fiancé, snatching her lifeless body from the arms of a marine and sunk to the ground crying into her golden hair, it was a sight that she hoped she would never have to experience again in her life.

PHPHPH

Hell was the only word Barbara could muster to describe the morning events, she looked at the clock on the wall of the surgical ward which read 11 am. It had been three hours since the Japanese had dropped their first bomb on Pearl and over an hour since the attack had ended yet there was still a steady flow of injured men trying to enter the hospital but the reality of it was, they couldn't help them all. There weren't enough nurses, doctors or supplies and so choosing which men would live and die had become one of Barbara's jobs that day and she was sure it was slowly killing her.

She had tried her best to keep tracks on her friends as the hospital became full with injured and dying men but soon realised it was an impossible task, she had seen Evelyn and Sandra briefly, they were exciting the building, She had seen Martha on the ward next to hers seeing to the burn victims however Bonnie and Betty were MIA, she hadn't seen them all morning and that filled her with worry.

PHPHPH

Evelyn directed the young man to place Bonnie down on the newly vacant bed, silently cringing as the sheets were already drenched with blood but it was still more comfortable than a table "Thank you" she said to the young man before he walked off and Evelyn began checking over her friend "Doctor!" she repeatedly called until one came over.

"What have we got?" he asked.

Evelyn ran a hand through her hair "She has a deep wound on her left side, she's lost a lot of blood, her vitals a slowly fading" she answered.

The doctor did his own quick examination, even one on her stomach "The baby is in great stress we have to get it out immediately or risk losing them both."

"Thank you" she whispered grabbing Bonnie's limp hand.

"Evelyn, I can't promise anything, she's extremely weak she may not survive."

The doctor's words hit her like a tonne of bricks, Bonnie couldn't die, she was the light in everyone's lives and for the first time in months Evelyn prayed.

PHPHPH

Bonnie eyes fluttered open at the sound of a high pitch wailing that filled the room, at first her vision was clouded by a great light and it crossed her mind that she may be dead but as her vision cleared she realised she was in one of the private rooms at the hospital. She felt the aches and pains in her body and let out a low moan "Try not to move, you'll tear your stitches" Evelyn spoke softly from the chair beside the bed.

Bonnie slowly turned her head and tears sprung to her eyes upon seeing a little bundle in Evelyn's arms "I-Is that?" she choked and Evelyn nodded with a smile.

"It's your daughter."

Ignoring the pain and Evelyn's warning she sat up wincing as pain swept over her "Let me hold her" she smiled. Evelyn stood up and placed the tiny bundle in Bonnie's arms "she's so beautiful." Smiling down at the little bundle, she saw that her daughter was the spitting images of Danny accept she had her eyes "Is everything okay with her?"

Evelyn nodded "she's a perfectly healthy 6ounce 5 baby girl" she smiled placing a hand on the child's head, thinking how out of everything bad that had happened today something good could come out of it.

"Thank you Evelyn" she said softly giving Evelyn a small smile.

"I'll go tell Danny he can come in now and see his daughter."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "He hasn't seen her yet?" she asked curiously.

Evelyn shook her head "We were waiting for you to wake up."

Bonnie nodded and looked down at her daughter with a huge smile on her beautiful face "hey there darlin. I'm your mama" she kissed the child's head taking in the baby smell; she couldn't believe it was possible to love someone as much as she did this child.

"Bonnie."

Her head shot up when she heard Danny calling her name, she smiled at him "We have a daughter" she cried happily.

Danny slowly walked around to the side of his wife's bed, his famous goofy grin stretched across his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed never taking his eyes off the small girl in Bonnie's arms "can I hold her?" Bonnie nodded carefully passing their little girl over to her daddy.

"She's so beautiful." Bonnie smiled shifting in her bed but winced when a sharp pain shot through her; Danny's head shot up "Are you okay? Should I get Evelyn?" he said quickly.

"I'm OK Danny" she smiled placing a hand on top of his.

Danny nodded with a small smile "Bonnie..." he started but she quickly shook her head knowing what he was going to say.

"Not today Danny. Let's just enjoy our little miracle."

PHPHPH

"Rafe" Evelyn spoke in tones no louder than a whisper but it was enough for the handsome man in a hula shirt to look up offering her his one sided grin.

"How is she?" he asked as Evelyn sat down next to him.

Evelyn let out a little sigh as she sank into the chair "In a lot of pain no doubt but she'll be okay. They have a daughter."

Rafe chuckled with a smile "that's really great." He was genuinely happy for Bonnie and Danny, they were going to make excellent parents "I've just seen Red. He's absolutely devastated" he spoke softly.

"I can't believe she's actually gone" Evelyn sobbed "I don't know how to tell Bon, she was her best friend."

Rafe placed his hand over hers running his hands over her knuckles "It will be all right" he soothed with a small lopsided grin.

"I hope so" she replied looking into his eyes.

PHPHPH

As night fell over the Hawaiian Islands an eerie calmness settled over Pearl Harbor, usually you could hear muffled noises of music, laughter and chatter, but tonight it was deathly quiet, over two thousand people had died in one attack, numbers that seemed unreal to everyone in America, it was certain now that America would go to war and a lot more men would die as a result.

However the thoughts of Evelyn, Barbara and Sandra were not ones of war but rather how they were going to break the news to Bonnie that Betty had died in the attack. As they all sat around her bedside, the baby nestled against Barbara's chest they were all dreading the conversation that was to occur when Bonnie woke up.

"This is going to devastate her" Barbara spoke quietly as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sandra folded her hands in her lap as she shed her own silent tears "she has to know, the longer we keep it from her then the harder it will be to tell her" she spoke wisely.

"Hey ladies" Bonnie spoke groggily as her eyes fluttered open "What time is it?" she asked noticing that it was indeed dark outside.

"About 11.30, you've been out for hours" Evelyn answered her.

Bonnie chuckled slightly "I see my daughter likes you Aunt Barbara" she commented noticing how content her daughter was in Barbara's arms.

Barbara gave her a shaky smile as she looked down at the tiny baby "Aunt ey?" she asked.

"You all are" she smiled grabbing Evelyn's hand, she looked around the room and noticed that her best friend was missing "Is Bet still busy with patients?" she asked noticing the look of sorrow cross over her friends faces. Neither of them spoke and this worried Bonnie deeply "girls?" she pressed "Where is she?"

Evelyn was the one to open her mouth "Bonnie...erm, Betty...Hunnie she didn't make it" she whispered as Barbara and Sandra broke down.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Betty died this morning" Evelyn clarified as her own tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

Bonnie shook her head as tears filled her eyes "No I don't believe you. She couldn't, she's too young!" she cried looking to Barbara for confirmation, she nodded and Bonnie felt like screaming "Oh god no! She can't be dead!"

Barbara handed the baby over to Sandra and gathered Bonnie in her arms "hush now toots" she soothed stroking her friend's hair.

Bonnie cried into Barbara's shoulder as she felt like her world was coming down around her, she would be naive to think that no one she knew had died in the bombings but never in her wildest dreams had she expected her best friend Betty to be a victim, she was so young and had so much left to give the world, she was suppose to get married in two years "oh Red. Does he know? How is he?"

Evelyn gripped her hand "He's doing okay. Rafe and Danny have taken him back to ours, their barracks had gotten destroyed in the attacks" she answered.

"Oh Betty" Bonnie sighed as she continued to cry into Barbara's shoulder.

**AN: Okay before I start I just wanted to say that the response to the last few chapters have been overwhelming, I actually can't thank you enough, it means so much to me and I constantly have a smile on my face when I read them. Right well that was part two, I'm sorry its short but the next chapter will be so much longer I promise and I also promise it won't take too long. Goodbye for now!**


	14. When you lose things you can't replace

**Chapter Fourteen: **When you lose things you can't replace.

_Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._

_The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific._

_Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in the American island of Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. And while this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or of armed attack._

_It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace._

_The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu._

_Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya._

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong._

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam._

_Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands._

_Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island._

_And this morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island._

_Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation._

_As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defence. But always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us._

_No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory._

_I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us._

_Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger._

_With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God._

_I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire. _

_(President Roosevelt 8__th__ December 1941)_

War. America was going to war with Japan and undoubtedly Germany as well, America was finally in World War Two. President Roosevelt's speech on the afternoon of December 8th was rather bittersweet for Bonnie, sure she wanted revenge for Pearl and Betty but she also knew that so many other of her friends and loved one would die as a result and quite possibly Danny could be on that list of casualties.

As she sat in her hospital that sunny afternoon, she couldn't help but think how this war would pan out, would the allies once more achieve victory over the enemy? And if so at what price, would the American people suffer like the Brits in London? Constant bombing by the Luftwaffe, the possibilities were endless, a soft knock at the door broke away her thoughts and as Rafe walked in a smile appeared on her face "How ya doing Bonnie?" he asked removing his hat.

"I'm doing good" She smiled sitting up wincing, Rafe rushed over and helped her lean back against the headboard "Thank you" she sighed.

"You sure you're doing all right?" he asked again taking a seat in the empty chair next to her bed.

Sighing she flashed him a smile "I won't deny that I'm looking forward to the pain ending but I am doing all right" she spoke softly "Danny's helping the clear up and Evelyn well I'm not rightly sure where Ev is."

Rafe chuckled "I'm not here to see Danny or Evelyn" he smiled.

"Well that's awfully sweet of you" Bonnie laughed "you'll be able to meet your goddaughter in a moment" she smiled seeing Rafe's eyes light up when he heard her words.

"Really?"

Bonnie nodded "I know things are somewhat difficult at the moment but you've always been there for Danny and I hope we will become great friends as well" she said taking his hand in hers.

A nurse soon entered with Bonnie and Danny's daughter in her arms "Afternoon Bonnie" she smiled walking over to her bedside.

"Hello Carole, how's my little angel doing today?"

"She's doing great" she smiled handing the small bundle over to Bonnie.

"Hello my little darlin" she cooed down at the baby in her arms and a tear immediately fell down her cheek, she wished with all her heart that Betty was here right now, her best friend had been so excited at the thought of becoming Aunt Betty and god mother to this child and that's what made moments like this bittersweet for her.

"Bonnie she's so beautiful" Rafe smiled down at the child.

Bonnie quickly wiped a tear away and smiled "she looks like her dad" she said but saw Rafe shake his head.

"I think she looks like you. What's her name?" he asked.

"Betty."

PHPHPH

Bonnie was discharged a week later, she managed to walk up the porch steps with some assistance from Danny "I can't believe Betty's not here" Bonnie sighed sadly as they walked through the door of the nurses house.

Danny placed a kiss on her head as the baby stirred in his arms "She is Bon" he smiled referring to their daughter.

Bonnie smiled "your right, she'll always be here" she said taking a sleeping Betty from Danny's arms "H-Have they found anything of Billy yet?" Bonnie whispered. Billy, another victim of the bombings which brought much heartache as he was a great friend, someone who she could always count on and he was ripped apart by an explosion and it pained them all that their seemed to be nothing left of their close friend, only memories to keep them company and Bonnie had plenty of happy memories of Billy.

"No" Danny shook his head sadly.

"I can't believe we're at war" she mumbled.

Danny nodded in agreement "I knew it would happen eventually but not like this."

Bonnie slowly sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and looked around the room, the first time she had been back since the morning of the attack and the last time she sat at this table Betty and Barbara were sat next to her laughing about a fly boy who had caught a nasty rash down below, the memory bringing a smile to her beautiful face but it quickly fell "does it mean you'll be leaving?" she asked her eyes pleading with him.

Danny sighed but nodded slowly "that's more than likely" he said sitting down next to her.

"I keep forgetting this is only the beginning for us."

Grabbing her hand Danny offered as much reassurance as he could, he didn't want her to worry, in this past week she had been through enough. "I know" he replied not knowing what else to say.

"When is the...the memorial service" she choked back her tears thinking about her final goodbyes to their friends.

"Tomorrow" he answered running his thumb over her knuckles "Are you sure your okay to go?"

Bonnie nodded "Danny I've got to say my goodbyes" she whispered numbly.

Placing an arm around her Danny pulled her in close and let her cry on his shoulder, placing a kiss on her head he told her that everything was going to be ok and for that moment in time she truly believed it.

PHPHPH

The next morning Barbara was sat on her bed, dressed in black with tear stained cheeks as her eyes wondered over a small picture of her and Billy taken at the beach only two months ago, the longer she stared at the picture the harder it was for her to accept that he was gone. The handsome fly-boy she had met in New York who had looked rather pathetic with his "I'm a soldier and I may not make it back" speech yet still somehow had won her over, the feisty woman from Queens had fallen for the small town country boy.

Barbara had to admit that all the time her and Billy were together the thought of marriage had never crossed her mind but now when she looks at Danny, Bonnie and baby Betty she wished with all her heart that she could of had this with Billy, he would have an amazing father. There were many regrets Barbara had about her and Billy's time together the first one and probably the one that was the hardest to think about was wishing she had told him that she loved him, because she did with all her heart.

A soft knock at the door made her look up "come in" she called softly, the door opened and Bonnie came in giving her a soft smile.

"You ready to go?" she asked folding her hands in front of her.

Barbara stood up and soothed down her skirt "yeah, let's go toots." Bonnie smirked and walked back out the door, once her friend was gone she placed her lips to the picture and a tear fell down her cheek "goodbye Billy" she whispered placing the picture back into a small box which held the rest of Billy's things.

PHPHPH

The air was filled by a single band member playing The Last Post as the group walked into the aircraft hanger that housed Betty casket, Bonnie looked around taking in the sight that bestowed her, hundreds and hundreds of coffins all draped in the American flag laid out before them, she grabbed Danny's hand for support as they walked around each coffin, looking to see it was their friends. Not long after they saw Red drop to his knees and they all walked over to the coffin Red placed his hands on "Betty" he mumbled as the tears flowed freely down his face.

Bonnie rested her head on Danny's shoulder as her own tears fell, Barbara hugged Sandra as each girl fought their hardest to keep their tears at bay but to no prevail. Evelyn wondered forward slightly and placed a caring hand onto Red's shoulder.

They stayed there for a while until Red finally stood up saying his final goodbyes to the woman he loved by placing a light kiss on her casket and then began to walk away. "Danny I'll be out in a minute, I just want some time alone with Bet" she said as the other walked away.

Danny nodded and kissed her head "All right, I'll be right outside."

Bonnie mouthed her thanks and watched him until she approached the coffin before her placing a hand lightly on the flag which covered it. Looking at the picture of her friend a smile crept upon her face "Hey Bet" she said quietly lowering her head "I don't really know what to say" she choked on her tears.

Closing her eyes for a moment she saw her best friend smiling and laughing and she couldn't help but laugh slightly, her heart ached for her best friend but at that moment she also knew that Betty was fine, she'll always be fine. Placing a light kiss on the casket she smiled "I'll bring your god daughter to visit you next time, I promise darlin, I love you Bet" she spoke softly before walking away.

Outside Danny approached Rafe and both silently acknowledged each other "Lieutenants Rafe McCawley, Daniel Walker" A man in uniform approached.

Both men stood and saluted the man "Yes major."

"You're both going stateside. Fly out in two hours"

"What for sir?" Rafe asked.

"Ask Colonel Doolittle" he said before walking away.

"Yes sir" both men mumbled.

Danny looked over to Evelyn and then to Bonnie who had just walked out of the hanger "Danny?" she asked and his heart quickened as he thought how he was suppose to leave his wife and child.

PHPHPH

Bonnie had volunteered to pack for her husband whilst he spent as much as he could with his daughter, she couldn't believe that he was going away so quickly, they still had so many things that needed sorted but now they would have to wait, she would not have these last moments spent with Danny in an argument with him.

As she finished packing the remainder of his clothing into a duffle bag, she placed a photo of herself and baby Betty on top along with a letter addressed to him before closing the bag and carried it down the stairs "Danny?" she called walking down the stairs.

Upon no answer she placed his bag near the door and wondered through the house looking for her husband, she looked out the back door and saw Danny stood by the water edge pointing to things and talking to his daughter. A small smile crept upon her face as she leaned against the door frame watching, she didn't want to ruin this moment, only god knows when Danny would have the opportunity to hold his daughter again.

As father and daughter walked back up towards the house Bonnie's heart ached, she didn't want to think negatively but what if this was the last time Danny would hold her in his arms, what if Betty would grow up without a father, all these possibilities were too painful to think about at the moment and so pushed them to the back of her mind as they approached.

"You ready?" she asked softly.

Danny nodded "As I'll ever be" he replied placing a kiss on Betty's head "This is gonna be hard" he stated and Bonnie nodded.

"Can I come and see you off?" she asked.

"I'd love that" he spoke and Bonnie smiled slightly "Barbara said she'll look after Bet?" Bonnie nodded staring down at their little girl, Danny sighed "We gotta get going" he said placing one last kiss on his daughters head before passing her over to Bonnie.

Barbara came over and Bonnie passed Betty over "Don't worry Danny I'll keep an eye on your girls, just come back safe" Barbara said with a small smile.

"Thank you" Danny said sincerely taking Bonnie's hand.

"I won't be long" she told Barbara before the couple left for the airfield.

PHPHPH

"You're packing." Evelyn spoke upon entering Rafe's motel room

Rafe looked at her and sighed "Orders" he replied shortly.

"What kind of orders?" She pressed walking further into the room.

"The top-secret kind."

"The dangerous kind" Evelyn corrected "l can't find Danny" she said meekly

Rafe looked at her astonished before continuing with his packing "is that why you're here? Looking for Danny?" he asked the jealousy seeping through in his voice "Probably saying good-bye to his squadron and his wife" she said stressing the word wife "We've been assigned to Doolittle."

Evelyn picked up a pair of folded trousers on the pack of a chair and placed them in his duffle bag "l wasn't looking for Danny" she spoke softly and Rafe stormed out of the room followed closely by Evelyn "l couldn't have you go away without you understanding something" she spoke loudly to get him to stop.

Rafe lent against a petrol pump and folded his arms across his chest "Yeah. You don't have to explain anything" he said stubbornly.

"I do, because you're acting like I didn't love you."

Rafe shook his head letting out a shaky sigh "Evelyn, loving you kept me alive. l should've died over there. When l was in that water, l made a deal with God. l told him l was sorry...that l knew I'd been a fool for leaving you...trying to go over there and be a hero...and l promised I'd never ask for anything again...if l could just see you one more time" he choked back tears as he spoke as did Evelyn and he could see the pain in her eyes "And you know what? It was worth it. You kept me alive, Evelyn. You brought me home. So I'm gonna stand by my end of the deal I'm gonna walk away. And l won't ask you for anything But l just want to know why Just tell me that, will you, please? Just tell me why." He near enough pleaded.

Evelyn looked away as tears flew down her cheeks "Rafe, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my God" he muttered in disbelief at her words.

"I didn't even know until the day you turned up alive. And then all this happened. I haven't told Danny. I don't want him to know. All he needs to think about...is how to do this mission and get back alive for his wife and child."

Rafe ran a hand through his hair "Does erm Bonnie know?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded "I never meant for any of this to happen, you've got to believe me" she cried "It was just one night that I regret with my whole heart." Rafe looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth "All I ever wanted was for us to grow old and have a home together but life never asked me what I wanted. Now I'm gonna give this baby my whole heart. I'll love you forever" she choked before walking off.

Rafe watched her go with a heavy heart, he loved her he really did and he knew that she loved him; he would make this right, that he swore to god.

PHPHPH

"Well this is it" Bonnie said as they approached the plane that would carry Danny back to Washington "I love you Danny" she spoke softly.

Danny gently lifted her head to look at him as he stared into her eyes "you are so beautiful" he muttered causing her to smile slightly and playfully hit his chest.

"Your leaving and that's all you can say?" she joked.

Without another words Danny pressed his lips down onto hers and kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss before pulling away "I love you so much, you and Betty are my world."

A tear fell down her cheek but Danny quickly wiped it away "please don't cry it will only make it harder" he said pulling her into a bone crushing hug, taking in the smell of her hair, his favourite smell in the entire world, that memory would get him through this "Promise me you'll be here when I get back?" he asked knowing that he shouldn't really make promises when he was going off to combat but he would give all he had to make sure he got to see his family again.

Bonnie nodded "I promise" she said kissing him one last time "I love you so much."

**AN: Thank you so much for all of your reviews on the previous chapter they really do mean a lot to me guys so if you would to be as kind as to keep them coming then that would be amazing! Okay first of all this was a very emotional chapter to write, there was too many goodbyes and that's why it took me a while to complete but it's here now and I hope you like it**!


	15. When your gone

_Wow, all I can say is I can't believe this is chapter 15! I think this has got to be one of the longest stories I've written and I couldn't have done it without your support so thank you guys so much! Erm sorry about the wait in this chapter it was a little difficult and is what you could describe as a 'filler' anyway enjoy!_

**Chapter Fifteen: **When you're gone.

_15__th__ December 1941_

_My Dearest Danny, _

_It's been a while since I last wrote to you, in fact it was even before you came to Pearl, It's hard to think about how much has changed since the early months of our relationship, some of them are good and some of them devastating. However with what has happened over the past week I have been thinking about what matters to me and that is you and our daughter. What happened with Evelyn near enough broke my heart but if I've learned anything since the attack then that is that life is far too short and I want us to be a real family. This won't be easy, you will see what I mean when you get home, but I am willing to work through it if you are. Danny I love you with all my heart, I always have and I always will until my last breath. Please be careful over there my darling, I send you all my love and just hope it's enough to bring you home. _

_Love forever and always, _

_Bonnie. _

As Danny read Bonnie's letter he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness but also confusion, what had she meant by 'this won't be easy, you'll see what I mean when you get home.' Pushing any confusion aside he picked up the picture of the two most important girls in his life and a smile crept upon his handsome face. He thought about the future and where they would live as a family, he sure would like to take them to Tennessee, get a farm, open up a crop dusting business, the possibilities were endless.

"Hey Danny" Rafe greeted sitting down on the edge of his friends bed at the barracks "Letter from Bon?" he asked with a smirk.

Danny nodded "Yeah, god I miss 'em" he sighed running his thumb over their picture.

Rafe ran a hand through his hair "I erm talked to Evelyn before I left."

"Look Rafe-"

"No Danny let me finish" he interrupted and Danny nodded "I understand well kinda understand what happened between you two. I can imagine how tough it would have been on you guys and well I know I was mad but I want us to move on now"

Danny smiled "You don't know how much that means to me Rafe" he admitted with a sigh of relief.

Rafe smirked at his best friend and patted him on the back "So how's the wife and kid?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"There good" he said smiling handing Rafe the picture that he was staring at not so long ago.

"How'd you get so damn lucky?"

Danny laughed "beats me" he shrugged.

PHPHPH

It was Christmas day when Bonnie received two letters, one near enough made her day and the second; well the second could have spoilt her day. The first letter was from Danny and that had been the greatest Christmas gift she had ever received. She knew from the outset that today was going to be difficult there were just so many people missing today and some of them would never come back. Christmas had been Betty's favourite holidays and remembering the young woman's enthusiasm whenever they talked about the festivities and decorated the house brought back painful yet happy memories for all those left behind. Their original plan had been to exchange gifts, attend church and then Bonnie and Sandra would make Christmas dinner and afterwards all head down to the Hula lodge for Christmas drinks. Now Bonnie arose early with Baby Betty taking her down stairs, she knew that she wouldn't remember this Christmas but it was still her first one and so she wanted it to be special. The rest of the girls soon joined mother and daughter downstairs each of the aunts eager to give baby Betty their presents.

The scene almost brought tears to Bonnie's eyes as she watched the scene in front of her, Evelyn was sat with Betty on her lap as Barbara, Sandra and Martha sat around her each of them doting on the beautiful baby. A knocking on the door drew Bonnie away from the gathering, opening it a post man handed her the mail "merry Christmas ma'am" he said cheerfully walking back down the path.

"Merry Christmas and thank you!" she called after the man before closing the door.

"Who was it Bon?" Barbara's voice called from the living room.

"Post" she said walking back into the room shifting through the letters sitting down in the arm chair she opened her first letter and a huge smile broke out on her face when she saw who it was from.

"Danny?" Sandra asked with a smirk.

Bonnie let out a girlish giggle nodding before beginning to read his words and although the letter lasted for three pages she couldn't help but feel like it ended too soon, folding it back up she quickly brought it to her lips feeling ever so closer to her love before putting it back into the envelope placing it on the table beside her. As she picked up her second letter she raised an eyebrow as she didn't recognise the writing on the envelope, she read the letter curiously and at the end her happy smile had faded.

"You okay?" Evelyn asked looking up from Baby Betty.

Bonnie gnawed on her bottom lip looking at the group "erm, this is a letter from Betty's mom." Those words caught everyone's attention

"What?" Barbara said standing up leaning over Bonnie's shoulder to look at the letter in her hand "What does she want?"

Bonnie rubbed the bridge of her nose as mixed emotions rushed through her "she wants us to send her Betty's things" she spoke numbly her eyes scanning over the letter once more.

The room was silent for what felt like eternity until Barbara spoke "let's not think about that today. We don't want to ruin the little one first Christmas."

Nodding in agreement, Bonnie rose from her seat and sat on the floor in front of her daughter "look at all of these presents you have my little darlin."

The rest of the day flew by as they ate, laughed and sung trying to make the most out of today and by 8o'clock Betty had fallen asleep in her mother arms and so Bonnie took her upstairs whilst humming lightly the tune to silent night. Today had been hard on them all but this little one had made it a thousand times easier than it would have.

PHPHPH

Bonnie opened the door to Betty's room slowly it was the first time she had entered since her friend's death and it was a moment that she had been dreading ever since she had received the letter from Betty's mother. As she opened the door fully she slowly walked inside and looked around, everything was still in the exact same spot, her work clothes were folded neatly on her bed, possibly the only neat thing in the room as there were empty glass coke bottles on her desk along with piles of magazines and letters. Bonnie shook her head a smirk plastered on her face "I bet your getting a kick outta this" she mumbled to the empty room and for a split second she could have sworn she heard Betty giggle.

Taking a deep breath to calm her down she got to work sorting out things to send to Betty's mom back in Texas and couldn't help but think that she really deserved nothing due to the way she treated her daughter but recalling a conversation she had with her best friend only a couple of months ago she knew that Betty would have liked for a few things to go to her mom…

"_Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly…" Bonnie sang sweetly as strolled along the beach her shoes in one hand as the other rested on her swollen abdomen "Blue birds fly over the rainbow, why, oh why can't I" _

"_Bon!" Betty's voice called from behind causing her to turn quick and saw her friend running towards her. _

_Bonnie let out a laughed and mockingly shook her head placing a hand on her hip as her friend approached "What are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_Betty giggled quickly linking arms with Bonnie "I wanted to walk with you" she shrugged smiling as they continued to walk in the surf "I just wanted to talk to you about something." _

"_Shoot" Bonnie smiled encouragingly seeing her friend turn a little embarrassed "Is it about Red?" she pressed but Betty shook her head quickly "Your gonna have to give me some clue hon" she laughed. _

_Betty gnawed on her lip as she thought of how to start the conversation "Do you think this war is going to catch up with us?" she asked. _

_Bonnie was caught off guard for a moment at her question and wasn't sure on how to really answer "I don't really know, guess I've not given it much thought" she answered truthfully, sure her fiancé was being trained to fight whenever they weren't together and she was being trained on how to deal with trauma patients and thinking about it now seemed a little naive of her never to think about or think seriously about America going to war "Why'd you ask sweetie?" _

"_Oh I don't know, just seem to think about it a lot recently" she said softly. _

_Bonnie stopped walking and looked at her friend curiously "Bet, you're my best friend and I know something's wrong. Please just tell me." _

_Betty sighed "Nothing's wrong, honestly. It just that, If we do go to war our jobs not exactly the safest either and so if anything would happen to me-" _

"_Betty please, let's not have this conversation" Bonnie interrupted not wanting to even think about losing Betty. _

"_I need you to hear this Bon" she spoke causing Bonnie to let out a suppressed sigh before nodding for her to continue "Thank you" she smiled "If something was to happen to me then I would you send my clothes and other bits and bobs to my mom. I know I constantly moan about the way she treated me but I would like her to have something to remember me by ya know?" Bonnie nodded in understanding "the rest goes to you and the girls. A lot of its yours anyway" she joked trying to lighten the mood. Bonnie scowled and playfully hit her making Betty giggle "I also want you to take something special for the baby you know like a little momentum of their favourite aunt" she smirked. _

_Bonnie smiled "I will" she promised "But no of that's gonna matter because nothing is going to happen to you or too any of us" she said, again her naivety showing. _

"_I hope your right! I mean I'm planning on marrying my fiancé in the next couple of years!" she giggled excitedly. _

_Bonnie pulled her into a tight hug "Bet your ass you are" she giggled into Betty's ear. _

_Betty pulled away in mock shock at her friends words "Such filthy words from a mom-to-be!" she laughed. _

_Bonnie rolled her eyes and shoved her slightly "oh hush up" she laughed as well… _

Bonnie grimaced at the memory, back then she had been so sure that they were safe at Hawaii, constantly being told that the harbor was too shallow, that the Japs couldn't steam a navy that far without being undetected but it had happened and within a couple of hours over two thousand lives had been lost and a whole fleet at anchor immobilized with one single blow.

PHPHPH

Two days later Betty's room was completely cleared and Bonnie stood with Betty in her arms looking at the empty space before her "I'm glad I have you my little princess" she said placing a kiss on her daughters head.

A knock at the door brought her downstairs "coming" she called as the caller quickly knocked again, opening the door she smiled at a slightly older woman stood there "can I help you?" she asked shifting the baby's weight.

"Yes I'm Sophie Hold" she stated holding out her hand which Bonnie quickly shook before Betty started to wail.

"Oh come on darlin, don't do this to me now" she said trying to calm her daughter down "are you hungry? I bet you are, come on Hunnie let's get you a bottle" she spoke whilst moving Betty into her arms to rock her slightly "come in" she said to the woman before walking down the hall towards the kitchen "sit down if you like" she offered to the woman as they entered the kitchen, grabbing a bottle out of the fridge she quickly heated it up and sat down opposite the woman and smiled warmly "Miss Hold was it?" she asked.

The woman nodded "You can call me Sophie" she smiled "She is adorable, how old is she?"

Bonnie beamed with pride at the woman's statement "she's a month and four days." The joy in her face was evident from the outset as she gazed upon the beautiful bundle in her arms "So how can I help you Sophie?" she asked looking back at the woman.

"Well I am looking for-" she stopped for a moment to look at a folded piece of paper "a Mrs Bonnie Walker."

"That's me."

The woman laughed nervously "you have no idea who I am do you?" she asked and Bonnie shook her head "I'm sorry I was told you would be aware of my arrival."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "I don't know what you're talking about" she admitted curiously.

"I'm Nurse Bayor's replacement."

Bonnie's mouth opened and closed quickly as a range of emotions shot through her body until anger surface "get out!" she shouted standing up causing Betty to cry.

"But Nurse Lexington!" she protested shocked at the woman's outburst.

"I said get out!" She shouted above Betty's cries.

Barbara entered the house to hear shouting coming from the kitchen along with Betty's cries rushing down the hall she entered the kitchen and looked at the scene before her "what's goin on!" she demanded.

"Nurse Lexington is acting extremely unreasonable considering I am just following orders" Sophie proclaimed in an attempt to defend herself.

Barbara looked towards the woman and placed her hands on her hips "And who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Sophie Hold" she answered "I have been sent as a replacement for Nurse Bayor."

Barbara gasped slightly understanding her friend's anger "let me see your orders" she said and the woman quickly fumbled for the letter and handed it to her. Barbara read the words thoroughly and then looked sympathetically at her friend "I'm sorry Bon."

Bonnie shook her head "No! I won't have it, she is not replacing Betty!" she screamed in annoyance.

"Bon come one please, there's nothing we can do. Orders are orders" Barbara pleaded with her friend to calm down.

Bonnie handed a now screaming Betty over to her aunt "I can't handle this" she stated before walking out of the back door and walked quickly off into the distance.


	16. PinPrick

**Chapter Sixteen: **Pin-Prick

Spring came into play as winter ended and all of a sudden the island of Oahu came to life once more, flowers bloomed and the sun began to get hotter each day that past, yes spring time in Hawaii was a unique experience it has got to be said you can't really differentiate between the seasons when in the Pacific but the longer you spent there then the more you noticed the minute differences. As the 1st of April dawned upon the Hawaiian island Bonnie had awoken early for her first day back at work since Betty was born, after surprisingly fitting back into her hold uniform from before the pregnancy her day was immediately brightened. After fixing her hair and applying her makeup she was ready to start her day until a small gurgle from a cradle changed her outlook on the day, a moment ago she was excited to be back at work but after laying eyes on her daughter she didn't want to leave her. Picking Betty up she held her close to her chest "Oh I wish I could I take you with me my darlin" she spoke softly as her daughter yawned tiredly, she certainly wasn't a morning baby, a trait she must have inherited from her father along with his eyes, the most beautiful set of eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

Walking down the wooden stair case she made her way into the kitchen handing Betty to Evelyn carefully before heading to the coffee pot to have her morning cup of Joe "So excited?" Evelyn asked not taking her eyes off the blonde three month old in her arms as a smile plastered her face.

Bonnie nodded as she sipped on her coffee "wish I could take her with me" she sighed sitting down next to her pregnant friend "How have you been this morning?" Bonnie asked referring her violent morning sickness.

Evelyn frowned slightly letting out a groan "don't get me started" she stated shaking her head "They don't tell you it going to be this bad."

Bonnie chuckled slightly "don't worry it will ease off soon, it's all worth it in the end" she smiled.

"I can't wait to hold my child in my arms" she commented and for a brief moment Bonnie felt a little resentment towards the woman for carrying Danny's child but it soon past and she was left feeling annoyed at herself for having these feeling.

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world" she commented smiling.

Evelyn reached across the table and squeezed Bonnie's hand "Are you okay Bon?" she asked sensing her friends change in emotion.

Bonnie was quick to dismiss her question with the wave of her hand "I'm fine" she smiled cheerfully. Checking the time on her watch she quickly stood up "oh my, I'm gonna be late on my first day back!" she exclaimed "guard my baby?"

"With my life" Evelyn chuckled "Now go!"

Bonnie laughed grabbing her bag, kissing her daughters head "see you later" she called walking out the door.

PHPHPHPH

"Why does she hate me?" Sophie asked Sandra as she watched Bonnie fuss over a patient; Sandra looked up from her paperwork and sighed at the young woman.

"She doesn't hate you" she replied.

Sophie scoffed at Sandra's reply "yeah, that's why she blew up when I first got here and how she hasn't spoken a word to me since even though we live in the same house."

Sandra couldn't help but feel a little compassion for the young, red headed nurse "look, she doesn't hate you. It's just the nurse your replacing was a great friend and her death was hard on us all" Sandra took a breath before carrying on "especially Bonnie, they were best friends" she explained and Sophie's face softened upon hearing the story.

"Should I try and talk to her?" Sophie asked as she carefully folded bandages "try and clear the air?"

Sandra gave her a small smile but shook her head "let her come to you" she said before going back to her work.

PHPHPHPH

As the flyboys of the Doolittle stood on the deck of the USS Hornet, surrounding their leader, a man who they all looked up to and admired they couldn't help but feel eager about what his was going to say.

"Well, gentlemen, now I can tell you" Doolittle began "we're going to Tokyo. And we're gonna bomb it." The group of pilots cheered simultaneously and a small smile appeared on his face "That comes

as a special request directly from President Roosevelt. The Navy'll sneak us about miles off the coast and we'll launch from the carriers there" he explained to his men.

"Has that ever been done before?" Gooze asked "Taking army bombers off naval carriers?"

"No" Doolittle replied shaking his head.

"Ok" came Goozes simple answer.

"Any other questions?" he asked.

Anthony immediately put his hand up "well sir is it even possible to land a B-17 on and aircraft carrier deck?" he asked asking the question everyone was thinking.

Doolittle cracked his jaw "That won't matter" he answered folding his hands behind his back "As soon as we're airborne the carriers will head back to Hawaii."

Anthony raised an eyebrow "but with the carriers gone where will we land?" he asked.

"There's a phrase I want you to memorise 'Wo shimeiguo ren.' It means I am an American, In Chinese."

Once Colonel Doolittle dismissed them Danny returned to his quarters, alone, the others were out having victory cigars up on deck but he didn't feel much like celebrating. He was happy that they were going to get revenge on Pearl, he really was, he had lost some close friends that day but probably signed up for this mission when the wounds were still too fresh, hell, he doubted he was the only one that felt like this but still a lot of them didn't know what it was like to make a promise to their family that they would return and not to know if they could actually keep it. As he climbed into his bunk he reached under his pillow and pulled out the photo of Bonnie and Betty staring at it intently, he once had told Rafe that If trouble come he's ready for it, but was that really so? That was before he became a husband and father to the two of the most beautiful gals he'd ever laid eyes on, was he really ready to go off and fight, even if he did survive this mission there was no telling if he'd survive the rest of the war, this was only the beginning.

Jumping down from his bunk he sat down at the small wooden desk, pulling out a few pieces of paper he began to write a letter to Bonnie.

An hour later he was sat in the same position holding two envelopes, one addressed to Bonnie and the other addressed to Betty, standing up he made his way up on deck to find Rafe "hey Gooz" he called to his friend "Have you seen Rafe?" he asked.

"Over there" he replied pointing to the edge of the run way.

"Thanks man" he said patting his friend on the back before walking over to his oldest and dearest friend "Hey" he greeted as he approached Rafe.

Rafe turned and smiled "All right Danny?" he asked raising his eyebrow, he knew his friend well and he could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong.

Danny nodded clearing his throat "yeah there's just something I want you to do for me but I don't think your gonna like it much" he said looking out to the ocean.

"Shoot" Rafe encouraged wanting to know what had gotten his friend so on-edge.

Danny's eye focussed on the letter in his hand as he handed them to Rafe "I want you to give these to Bonnie if anything happens to me" he said quickly fearing he might choke on his words.

Rafe seemed shell-shocked up until now he had naively thought both of them would make it through unscathed but Danny's request brought him down to earth, he realised for the first time how dangerous this mission was, it would be lucky if even one plane landed safely in China let alone all sixteen aircraft "Damn" he mumbled numbly running a hand through his hair "really caught me off guard with that one Danny" he chuckled nervously.

"Will you do it?" Danny repeated knowing this was rough on Rafe, he could tell that he hadn't thought much about the possibility of them not making it.

Rafe nodded "you have my words" she said offering a small smile as he tucked the letters into his flight jacket.

"Fellas?" Doolittle interrupted coming up behind them.

Danny and Rafe quickly turned on their heels to salute the man "Sir" they both greeted.

Doolittle smiled pulling out a couple of medals from his pocket "Secretary of the Navy gave me these" he stated staring at the small bronze objects.

"What are they sir?" Danny enquired curiously.

"Friendship medals the Japanese gave us, when they were pretending to want peace" he answered with a small smirk.

Rafe raised an eyebrow "What are we going to do with them?" he asked.

"Wire them to the bombs and give them back" he chuckled lightly before putting them back into his pocket "So what's going on?" he asked.

"Well sir, we only have sixteen planes" Rafe stated matter-of-factly.

"So?" Doolittle replied.

Rafe cleared his throat "When the Japs hit us they had more than three hundred-" he paused for a moment "-how much difference can we make?" he asked.

Danny shifted his weight onto his other leg "It's not that we're afraid sir" he slightly lied "It's just we might die and we wanna know what it's for" he explained.

Doolittle sighed "this raid, even if we make it through will on be a pinprick, but, it will be straight through their hearts" he rationalized to the men "Victory belongs to those who believe in it the most, and for it the longest. We're gonna believe and we're gonna make America believe too" he stated before walking back up towards the bridge.

PHPHPH

Bonnie walked into the kitchen after a long shift at the hospital wanting nothing more than to crawl up into bed, her head was pounding and her eyes felt droopy as she fell into the hard wooden chair at the kitchen table. She looked up as Sophie walked in humming to herself, Bonnie groaned inwardly but as she saw the look of slight panic flash across the young nurse's face as she turned to leave and sense of sympathy washed over her, she hadn't exactly been rolling out the welcome carpet.

"Don't leave on my account" Bonnie said softly rubbing her temple.

Sophie let out a shaky breath as she walked over to the coffee pot "Want some?" she offered turning her head slightly to look at her.

Bonnie shook her head "No, thank you, but I will have the whiskey, top self to the right" she said and a small smirk appeared on her face as Sophie fumbled around trying to find the whiskey and then a glass putting it down on the table in front of Bonnie "You're not gonna make me drink alone are you?" she asked.

Sophie looked surprised "Are you sure?" she asked making sure she heard her correctly.

Bonnie let out a small laugh "Hon, I wouldn't have asked otherwise" she stated pouring herself a large glass of Jack.

Sophie quickly grabbed a glass from the cupboard and sat down opposite Bonnie giving her a small smile "So, erm how was work?" she asked.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked with an amused look on her face "This is the first real conversation we're having and you want to ask me about work?"

Sophie blushed slightly embarrassed "I'm sorry, It's just I don't exactly know what to say to you" she admitted sheepishly.

Bonnie gave her a sympathetic smirk "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you" she stated in a friendly tone.

"You had your reasons" Sophie smiled.

Bonnie shook her head "Still doesn't excuse my behaviour" she spoke taking a large drink of her whiskey "I'm really sorry."

Sophie sipped on hers with disgust how could Bonnie drink this stuff it was vile "Apology accepted, should we just start again?" she offered and Bonnie nodded liking that idea.

"So tell me Sophie where you from?"

"Well…" Bonnie sat and talked to the girl for an hour before deciding she really must get to bed, saying goodnight to Sophie she made her way to her bedroom, closing the bedroom door quietly she tip-toed over to Betty's crib, careful not to wake her daughter, smiling down at the girl she placed a light kiss on the sleeping baby.

Taking off her uniform she threw it into her washing hamper before slipping on her silk night gown and slipping under her bed covers, she laid down turning to her bedside table where a large picture of Danny stood "Good Night sweetheart" she whispered with a small smile reaching to turn off the lamp.

**I am an awful person for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter, there are no excuses I'm so sorry! I just hope I haven't lost any of my lovely readers But here is the next chapter and sadly we'll shortly be coming to an end, sniff, sniff, the next chapter should be the penultimate one but I promise the next two are going to be emotional, moving and LONGGG! Please Review!**


	17. What will become of us? P1

**Chapter Seventeen: **What will become of us? Part One.

Danny rubbed a hand over his tired face, glancing momentarily at his wrist watch, sighing at the time, their cabin was pitch black, the only light was the dim beams of the moon reflecting off the ocean and through their porthole. Sleep would not claim him tonight, knowing that sometime tomorrow or the day after they would have to take off to Japan and there was a big possibility that he wouldn't return. Rafe's light snoring made him look towards his best friend, there was no doubt in his mind that he would survive, he had told Evelyn once that Rafe had always been a hero but with himself he felt like a fraud in this uniform, he didn't feel brave, strong or heroic, it intimidated him and even scared him slightly. Ever since they were little boy they had both wanted to be pilots but Danny would have been quite content teaching lessons and crop dusting in the small town that he grew up in but Rafe he wanted more, he craved adventure and danger and Danny had followed him ignoring his own dreams. None of that mattered now, here he was on a air carrier heading full steam towards Japan, there was no going back.

Bonnie and Betty came to mind again, he had said he would go on this mission without really thinking about them, what pain would be caused to them if he wasn't to return, luckily Betty was still too young to realise what the pain of losing someone was like and he thanked god for this every mile the carrier got closer to Japan. Bonnie would be another story, she was so beautiful, loving and caring that he had no doubt that she would find another husband, a man to love and care for her and Betty when he was gone, however he doubted she would, he could picture her a still grieving widow at the age of 70.

As he closed his eyes he saw his two girls laughing and playing in the garden on a bright sunny day, Betty looked older about five and had the dame long golden hair as her mother, they both looked so beautiful a tear slipped down his cheek. He didn't want to leave them, he really didn't, he loved them too much to let go and right then he made himself and his girls a promise, he would make it home.

PHPHPH

Bonnie laughed loudly as Betty beat down on the grass "oh my darling, it's only grass, it won't hurt you" she smiled placing a kiss on her daughters head. They sat together on the grass in the back yard of the nurses house in the glorious sun as they watched the busy harbor "That's a ship Betty" she said pointing to the ship in the harbor "can you say ship?" asked hopefully, but quickly laughed at herself "of course you can't you can only just sit up by yourself."

Barbara walked out of the house carrying two glasses of lemonade, sitting down she handed one to Bonnie "thanks hon" she smiled sipping the cool liquid "Harbours looking better" she commented.

Barbara nodded in agreement "it's startin to shape up again" she replied tucking her legs underneath her "So what do you think you'll do after this?" she asked.

The question caught her off guard, she honestly hadn't given it much thought, she had been too busy at the hospital recently to even think about what was going to happen at the future and so all she could offer Barbara was a small shrug "I don't rightly know if I'm honest. I always wanted to be a nurse but now that I'm a wife and a mother I can think of nothing better than owning a small house and taking care of them" she smiled starring off into the distance.

Barbara looked at her "Really?" she asked with an amused smirk "I thought you'd get bored" she stated.

Bonnie laughed and kissed her daughters head "oh no, I would love at least two more children before my time is up and have my own little vegetable garden" she smiled dreamingly "that's would be my heaven."

"That's a good dream" Barbara smiled "I used to have that dream with Billy" she choked emotionally.

"Oh Babs" Bonnie soothed pulling her friend into a hug and they stayed there for a while whilst Barbara sobbed into her shoulder.

PHPHPH

As the days passed an unusual calm settled over the island of Oahu, many of the casualties of Pearl Harbor had been discharged or sent back to the main land, only the ones who were still too critical to move remained. The ships that were badly damaged were in the repair docks in hopes that they could be repaired and shipped off to fight the Japanese, but nothing was like before December 7th, for starters many of the sailors and army personnel had left the island to go to war and the ones who remained were hardly allowed to leave their post in case the Japs were to attack again, they were defiantly all on the edge and Bonnie was beginning to wonder if Hawaii was the safest place to raise a child.

Bonnie and most of the other occupants would panic if a large amount of planes were to fly overhead and that couldn't be healthy and she heard that children could be extremely impressionable, she didn't want Betty to feel her fears, children weren't suppose to have fears. Remembering that day brought back many painful memories for everyone who was there but Bonnie thought it better to remember than forget and she wanted more than anything to talk about the people they had lost that day, Betty and Billy but it was like opening a can of worms at times, she felt isolated with her thoughts, surly it was better to talk about their friends than to pretend that they never existed, no matter how painful the memories were, right?

Standing with a mug of coffee in her hands Bonnie stood at the back porch looking out to the harbor, it was early morning on the 18th April and today was shaping up to be yet another beautiful day in Honolulu, hearing someone enter the kitchen behind her Bonnie turned around "Morning Ev" she smiled "you not at the hospital this morning?" she asked upon noticing her friend not dressed in her nurses uniform.

Evelyn shook her head and proceeded to make a cup of coffee; Bonnie raised an eyebrow and stared at her, sensing that something was up "Is everything alright?" she asked with a hint of suspicion.

Looking over her shoulder Evelyn gave Bonnie a quick, curt smile "of course, why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

Bonnie shook her head and took a seat at the kitchen table "no reason, you just seem a little on edge is all" she replied shrugging away any doubt that she previously had and started to flick through her LIFE magazine.

Evelyn let out a quiet sigh when Bonnie started to read her magazine, she knew she would have caved under her friends tough scrutiny and this was a top secret mission, so she couldn't afford to let slip. Two weeks ago she had gone to see a Major Jackson, whom she had saved from a bad neck injury about possibly getting a position on the staff about the mission Rafe and Danny were on, he had reluctantly agreed and today was the day the mission was planned for and she had gotten up early in an effort to avoid people so they wouldn't see her nervousness, however she happened to run into the one person she had specifically hoped to avoid. It wasn't that she wanted to keep this a secret intentionally but she honestly didn't know how Bonnie would react with knowledge that she had done this to get first word on Danny, after all he was the father of her child.

Checking the time on her watch Evelyn quickly finished the remainder of her coffee before putting the cup in the basin and grabbing her purse "I'm just heading out, I'll see you tonight."

Bonnie looked up briefly from her magazine and smiled "See you later, have a good day."

PHPHPHPHPH

Danny jumped down from his bunk when alarms started sounded and guns started firing, rushing to the port hole he looked out "I think it's the Japs" he shouted back to Rafe who hurriedly pulled on his trousers 'All hands, man your battle stations' a PA announcements sounded throughout the ship.

"We better get up on deck" Rafe patted Danny on the shoulder. Grabbing his flight jacket Danny placed the photo of Bonnie and Betty into the inside pocket of his jacket before following Rafe out of the cabin.

Up on the bridge Doolittle rushed forward towards the captain "Jap's one mile away, they've reported our position" The captain said quickly lowering his binoculars.

"We're supposed to launch 100 miles away, how far away are we?" Doolittle asked grabbing the binoculars to take a look for himself.

"365 miles" The Captain replied.

Doolittle rubbed his head "Jesus" she mumbled.

"What do you want to do?" The captain asked.

Doolittle looked back at Lt Richards who was mumbling writing down figures, looking up he shook his head "Colonel, I don't know, I don't know if the planes can carry enough fuel to make it to China" he spoke anxiously.

Looking out the Jap ship's Doolittle nodded "Now. We launch Now!" he shouted leaving the bridge to the deck.

"Colonel!" Richards shouted following him out "We're too far out to make it!" he shouted over the sound of explosions "They need more fuel but can't get to heavy!"

Doolittle grabbed Red as he went to board one of the B-17's "Strip everything out of this plane you don't need now!" Red nodded as Doolittle went to the front of the plane and looked up at Rafe "Start Pre-Flight! Let's Go!"

Richards reached out to a passing pilot "Add 10 cans of fuel to each plane, every plan! Each Plane!" he commanded.

Danny walked up on deck holding two painted broomsticks "We got brooms for tail guns" he shouted to Rafe in disbelief.

Rafe couldn't help but chuckle "Yeah, maybe it'll scare em" he stated "Listen, you take care of yourself up there" he said holding out his hand.

Danny shook it with a small smile "Yeah, I will" he said.

"Danny, you be careful, ya hear me?" Rafe said seriously.

"Yeah, I will" he reassured his best friend "I'll see you Rafe."

Within minutes everyone was where they needed to be, Danny sat in the cockpit with Gooz next to him, reaching into his breast pocket of his flight jacket he pulled out a picture of Bonnie and Betty placing it in a visible place would help him draw hope if need be, turning his head to his friend he patted him on his shoulder "you ready?" he asked.

Gooz cleared his throat and nodded slowly "As I'll ever be I guess." Nodding Danny couldn't help but agree, they had five weeks training and personally it didn't feel enough, there were still little aspects of the mission that Danny felt uneasy about but he figured he would still be uneasy even if they had been training for a year, it was now or ever. And although he doubted how much of an effect this raid would actually have in the war he knew it would be good for morale.

Danny watched anxiously as Rafe's plane began to move forward on the runway of the aircraft carrier, quickly gaining speed it approached the end and dipped slightly before gaining height and continued to climb into the air and Danny let out a shaky breath of relief when his best friend made the take off. Seeing his plane's number on the board he nodded and placed his hand on the throttle "Let's do this" they started moving forward "Max Power!" he called and Gooz helped him push the throttle further forward as the hurdled towards the end of the run way, pulling back on his controls Danny's heart began to race "come on" he repeated trying to get his aircraft off the deck, as they reached the end like Rafe's turn they had dipped before gain height, the crew cheered joyously but Danny knew this was probably the easiest part of the day as he flew towards Japan.

PHPHPH

Evelyn sat behind her typewriter pretending to type as her eyes were fixed on the operations room on the other side of the room as men rushed in and out, she knew the mission had begun the activity within the room told her that for a fact. Standing up she picked up a few pieces of paper and slowly walked over to the pigeon holes near the room, she was too anxious to what she may hear if she walked any faster but the anticipation was also too much to just stay sat at her desk. Evelyn could honestly say she had never been this nervous, reaching the pigeon holes she looked through the open door, monetarily hearing Danny's voice shout "bombs away" and her heart beat quickened once more, catching eyes with the lieutenant who's life she had saved, her eyes silently pleading for more information but as a Sergeant walked into the room he closed the door and Evelyn fell back against the wall, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her growing stomach. Danny immediately came to her mind, its true she did not love him as she loved Rafe but it was still his child that grew within her and yet he still didn't know, she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing any of them again and she did not want the last words she heard from Danny's lips be "Bombs Away" that would surely haunt her.

PHPHPHPH

Bonnie was sat at a desk finishing up some paperwork for a sailor who had been transferred to a rehabilitation centre back in San Francisco, the poor man had lost both his legs and part of his left arm in the attack, she felt such anguish for the boy of 18, who had previously looked forward to an adventurous life but know was confined to a chair to be constantly cared for till the end of his days. It seemed cruel that a young boy with so much life inside him would now be defined by the chair that he is confined too, she had listened with a heavy many-a-times as her told her stories when he use to go horse riding, climb trees and play baseball with his brothers and then comforted him when he broke down at a life lost.

Dropping her pen she placed her head in her hands and rubbed her throbbing head, nothing about this war was fair, how many young men were going to get maimed, how many families were going to get torn apart, how many children without…. no she refused to think about that. Letting out a small sigh she looked down the dimly lit ward, out of the fifteen beds, seven were still filled.

"Bonnie" one the Doctors spoke walking over to her.

"Dr Richards, what can I do for you?" she smiled politely looking up at the older man, with a small box in his hands.

The Dr sighed and placed a box down in front of her "I've been meaning to give you this, but with it being so busy around here I completely forgot" he explained.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "oh, thank you" she said as he walked out of the ward. Lifting the lid off her eyes widened, it was the clothes she has been wearing the day of the attack, picking up her blue pencil dress; she saw the dried patches of blood and dropped it immediately. In there were also her heels and a folded up piece of paper, raising an eyebrow she picked it up and unfolded it:

_Jeanie, _

_Words cannot describe how lucky I am to have you as my wife, I've loved you ever since high school and you have given me not only years of happily married life but also three amazing children and I cannot thank you enough. If you're reading this, I guess it means I've only got a one way ticket over here. I really wish I could give you all one more kiss but remember god has everything planned out for us and there's no doubt in my mind that we will see each other again, I hope it won't be for a long time, but we will, I promise. Tell the children how much I love them and that I'll check in on them from time to time. I Love you so much baby don't ever forget that. _

_All my love forever, _

_Tommy._

A hand flew to her mouth as she remembered being handed this letter by the dying man on the Oklahoma and couldn't believe she had forgotten about it. Standing up she grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and hurried out of the ward and towards the main reception "Carole, I have to go home can you get Barbara to check my ward?" she asked the receptionist who nodded. Bonnie had to send this letter tonight; the guilt was nearly unbearable for her.

PHPHPH

The next morning Bonnie sat on the back steps overlooking the harbor, chewing the end of a pen and occasionally looking down at the blank piece of paper. This could possibly be one of the hardest letters she's ever had to write, having found out that the sailors family lived in Ohio, ruled out any opportunity of her delivering it in person, like she had hoped, so she had wanted to make this letter compassionate and personal, but she honestly had no idea where to start.

Hearing crying coming from inside the house, Bonnie let out a small sigh standing up to walk back into the house, walking upstairs she walked into her room to see Betty bawling her eyes out in her crib, picking her daughter up Bonnie held her close to her chest "there, there my darlin" she cooed placing a kiss on the baby's head.

Wondering over to the window Bonnie looked out, her eyes focussing on a military car driving towards the house and her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach, balancing the baby on her slim hip she wondered down the stairs. Passing Sandra on her way down "Bon what's wrong?" she asked.

"There's a car" she muttered "here take Bee" she said handing her crying daughter over to her friend as she hurried down the stairs, followed closely by Sandra. She tore open the front door and rushed out onto the front porch, the car had come to a stop and she watched the people climb out, first was Evelyn, seeing her tear stained cheeks, her heart sank further as her hand flew to her mouth. Bonnie sank to her knees seeing a preacher and Captain step out "no" she whispered with a shake of her head as the tears fell down her cheek.

Evelyn and the preacher stepped forward, Evelyn sat next to her placing an arm around her a yellow telegram in her hand "you have to open this" she spoke softly placing the piece of paper in her friends hand.

Bonnie stared at it momentarily before her shaking hands fumbled to open it, unfolding the paper she read through blurry eyes, before looking up at the captain "Missing in action? What do you mean?" she asked.

The captain sighed "All the planes either crashed landed or were shot down and at this moment we don't know where your husband is" he explained.

"You are the god damn US Army! How can you not know where he is!" she demanded screwing up the yellow piece of paper throwing it to the ground, standing up she stalked towards the captain "Is my husband dead or alive Captain?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Taking off his hat he sighed lowering his head "I can't tell you for certain but he is presumed dead."

Bonnie's eyes closed as she heard those words, she felt like her whole world was crumbling around her, this wasn't supposed to happen, they were suppose to grow old together in a beautiful little beach house, it wasn't supposed to end like this! Turning to walk back towards the house she leaned against the post for support, feeling as though her legs were about to give way from beneath her "when shall I know for certain?" she asked turning her head back slightly.

"They are due to arrive back next Wednesday, I'm sure your husband's friends shall know more."

Nodding she quietly thanked them and walked back into the house passing her daughter and Sandra, walking up to her room, she collapsed onto her bed as the tears fled down her cheeks.

**AN:** **Wow, well emotional chapter, huh? But let me apologise for not posting this sooner, it has actually been ready for a while, honest to god I have no idea why I didn't post it, hope y'all can forgive me, I promise the next one won't be much longer, I can't leave you hanging can I? But to be perfectly honest I'm not sure how to, or if too end it, I have grown very attached. So I'm letting you guys in on a little secret, I'm planning a sequel! **


	18. What will become of us? P2

**Chapter Eighteen: **What will become of us? Part Two.

Life was a never ending surprise. For some this was a blessing, they liked the unknown, not knowing from day to day if life was going to throw you a curve ball. For others, the surprise wasn't a blessing but rather another cruel trick to test the will of man. Not knowing from one day or another if those you love will still be there the next, you would think this unpredictability would make you appreciate those you love more, knowing that they might not be there to see tomorrow, you would fill your days with love and happened. Unfortunately, being permanently happy was not in the vocabulary of humans; instead they argue over petty things, say things in the heat of the moment which they will regret in the morning, fight over the most minute things. People spend so much time hating because it's easier than dealing with the pain which can often come along with love. What kind of life is that really? After all a life without love, is no life at all.

That was the phrase Bonnie repeated over and over again until it was seared into her brain, it was the only thing that kept her from wishing she would have never of met Danny. Something she hated, because without Danny she wouldn't have Betty but the pain was near enough unbearable; when Rafe had been shot down, she often wondered how it was possible for Evelyn to cry so much, but since she had been told about Danny her eyes had yet too dry. Bonnie had been an awful mother this past week, she had neglected her child, ignored her cries because she couldn't get over her own pain, luckily the girls had been saints, each looking after the little girl which had claimed their heart but still, hearing her daughter cry simply for wanting her mother broke her heart all over again because she couldn't, she couldn't bare to look at Betty because all she saw was Danny.

The past week had flown by, Bonnie had not left her room in days, she had barely eaten, she wouldn't have at all if it hadn't of been for Barbara forcing her way into the room to make sure she ate at least once a day. It had began to take a toll on her appearance also, her face was pale and gaunt, her body and soul weak. Now it was Wednesday morning and at noon she would get the confirmation that her husband was dead.

Lay in her bed, covers pulled up to her chin, Bonnie stared at the window with tired eyes, sleep did not come to her last night, she had been staring at the same spot for hours, she had watched as the sun rise, turning dark into light, she hated it, hated how god could create such perfect weather for such a sombre day. Hate and despair had clouded her mind when a dark silhouette stepped in front of the window, blocking out the sun. "You can't stay in bed forever darlin" a smooth familiar broke the silence.

Bonnie groaned, shutting her eyes tightly "You're dead. You can't be here" she mumbled, opening her eyes to see if the figure had gone, instead it moved forward, a smile becoming visible on his face.

"You're right I am dead babe but I'm here because you need a kick in the ass!"

Bonnie frowned "I'm glad to see that even in death you still have your sense of humour Billy" The blonde muttered, her eyes fixated on the vision of her friend, was this really Billy? It definitely looked and sounded like him, but it couldn't be Billy was dead; he died on the 7th December, blown to pieces just like so many others. "You're not real."

Billy sighed and took a seat on the edge of her bed as she turned her head in the opposite direction "That may be so but you can't act like this Bon, its selfish, you have a daughter who is crying for you and you just ignore her because you can't see past your own grief." Tears ran down the blonde's cheek and for a moment she could have sworn she felt a hand squeeze her knee "I know this is hard to hear Bon, but the truth hurts at time and you need to buck up."

"Danny's dead Billy" Bonnie choked out; swallowing her tears "I don't know how to move on without him."

"It's going to be hard babe, I aint gonna sugar coat it for you but you are a strong woman Bonnie, one of the strongest I know, you will be okay, it might take months or years but I promise you, you will be okay again."

Bonnie listened to Billy, hanging onto his every word, their was a long pause after he finished before Bonnie nodded "your right" she sighed almost breathlessly, how could she have been so selfish, neglecting her duties as a mother because she was blinded by grief, she cast her gaze downwards in shame "Do you think he's dead?"

Billy smiled softly once more before shrugging and once again Bonnie felt as if he placed his hand atop of hers causing her to smile for the first time in days "I honestly couldn't tell you but remember; you will be okay."

Opening her mouth, Bonnie looked up about to speak only to see Billy had gone, her heart clenched in her chest, whether he had just been a fragment of her imagination or he had actually come to visit her she didn't care. Silently thanking him, Bonnie rose from her bed, leaving her room and walked down the stairs to where Barbara sat in the kitchen, bouncing Betty on her knee. Surprise and some happiness flashed across Bab's features, smiling she stood up and handed Bonnie her daughter "want some coffee toots?"

Smiling as Betty wrapped her small hand into the strap of her nightgown, Bonnie nodded "yes please" she answered sitting down at the table and in that moment the blonde remembered Billy's words _'you will be okay'_ and she was beginning to believe him.

PHPHPH

Dressed in a navy tea dress, Blonde hair whipping in the wind, blue eyes squinting against the sun; Bonnie stood with Betty in her arms, one hand grasping Evelyn's as they stood watching the plane, waiting anxiously to see if the men they loved would step off the plane. No matter what happened here today, Bonnie knew her life would never be the same, even if Danny had by some miracle survived this was only the beginning for America, he may not survive the remainder of the war, there was only so much luck one person could have. Several antagonising minutes passed before the planes door opened, Bonnie's breath caught in her throat and her hand squeezed Evelyn's tightly. One by one men descended the steps and their families rushed over, the seconds passed with a new man and finally Rafe came into view, spotting the women he offered them a sad smile and Bonnie's happiness was short lived.

Evelyn was the first to approach Rafe, immediately pulling him into her embrace, Bonnie stared at the door, waiting, hoping, it wasn't until Rafe stepped into her line of vision did she tear her gaze away. "Hey Bon" his voice cracked with emotion.

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat "He's dead isn't he?" her words came across harder than intended but she needed to be strong right now, she couldn't have a break down in public. Rafe paused, unable to find the words, but his eyes betrayed everything "God Damn it Rafe McCawley, is my husband dead or not!?"

"He was shot, we don't know where."

Nodding, Bonnie kissed her daughters head, trying desperately to fight back the tears but failing miserably, she felt Evelyn's hand on the small of her back, rubbing soft circles. The pain was mind numbing and although she had geared herself up for this news it still hit her like a train but she wouldn't sink back into that dark place, she needed to be there for her daughter, she was all she had left now.

PHPHPH

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, it had been four months since Bonnie received the news about Danny. It had been three months and twenty five days since they had buried an empty casket, Bonnie had thought it stupid but Evelyn had insisted, saying it would help the moving on process. The thing was Bonnie didn't want to move on from Danny, no one could replace her husband; no one would be a good enough father to Betty. Although at the time Bonnie thought burying an empty casket to be silly, she did find a little bit of solace going there, especially when she felt lonely, which was most of the time, she spoke to the gravestone and on occasion she actually believed she could hear his voice on the winds, she realised that it was just her imagination but she allowed herself that little comfort.

Betty was growing by the week; she was crawling now, which kept Bonnie on her toes. Even though there were times when all Bonnie wanted to do was scream, curl up in a ball and cry, every time she looked at her daughter that feeling lessened, with Betty she had hope, hope that one day she would smile and laugh like she use to before the war and although Danny had left a hole in her heart which could never be filled, she knew that he would live on in her heart, in her memories and more importantly he would live on in Betty.

In the end Billy was right, healing was a process which held no time limits; time was the best healer and time they had. Deciding to focus on her daughter, Bonnie left the navy and decided it was time to leave Hawaii; the place had given her so much but also had taken a lot away; it was a beautiful paradise tarnished with the blood of her friends.

On the day Bonnie and Betty were scheduled to leave, Bonnie took the morning to visit the graveyard, first she visited Betty's grave, kneeling down she placed a bouquet of flowers down and stared at the writing scrawled across the marble slab. "I don't know if you can remember but I once told you my dream was to own a home in the country with Danny, have a couple more kids and my have my very own vegetable garden. I'm still going to do some of that, I am going to find myself and Bee a place out in country, we'll get a couple of dogs and I'll have my own vegetable garden…" smiling Bonnie wiped away a few tears "I wish Danny was still part of my dream…god I'm so full of wishes these days Bet. I wish Bee had her father, I wish I had my husband. I wish Billy was alive, I wish you were here, I wish I was helping you with your wedding plans, I wish that you were here to laugh at my poor excuse of vegetables…" her voice finally cracked at the last part and it took a moment for her to regain composure. "Fates dealt us all a cruel blow but life goes on and I don't know what will become of us in the future but I am thankful for what I have left… I hope your causing mayhem up there sweetie, I love you as does Bee, I tell her about you everyday and I will continue to do that until I die. I don't know when I'll be back but I promise I will one day. Bye Bet." Placing a final kiss onto the headstone, Bonnie rose to her feet and walked towards Danny's gravestone only a few meters away.

Bonnie held a hanky in her hand as she approached his marker, swallowing the lump in her throat she gave a shaky smile "hey baby" he muttered staring at his name _'Colonel. Daniel J Walker: Husband, Father, Friend.' _It was a tribute too small for a man so great, a definite understatement to his character. "I have come to say goodbye. You know once I told you _'all we ever do is say goodbye.' _And it was true, we were together a year and a half and in that time we got married and had a child, it seems crazy to think that this time last year we were enjoying long summer nights on the beach and everyone was there. I-uh-I dream about that sometimes and sometime they are so vivid I think its real… then I wake up and you're gone and the pain starts all over again and sometimes I think it will never end." Bonnie paused desperately wiping away the tears that streaked down before continuing "maybe we were stupid to fall in love so fast, but I'm not sorry you gave me Bee. She's just like you, an adventurous little tyke, sometimes I'm thankful, others it scared me…" she laughed lightly at that statement shaking her head "…oh Danny, what I would give to have you here with us. I'm leaving Hawaii today, I'm going back to South Carolina for a little while, believe it or not I had a letter from my mother and she wants to meet her grandchild. After that I hope to find us a nice home, a place where we can build happy memories along with filling with memories of you. I promise I will give her the happy life we dreamt about and I will be happy too, or at least I'll be as happy as I can without you." With a sigh, Bonnie lifted her hand and placed it against the cold stone slab "I love you Daniel Walker, forever and always."

PHPHPH

At the dock, all Bonnie's and Betty's things were aboard the ship with thanks to a few porters. Baby balanced on her hip, the blonde was saying the final goodbyes to her friends Martha and Sally were the easiest; she gave them both a big hug and some final teasing words. Sandra was next and when she started to cry, Bonnie could feel her own eyes beginning to well up, pulling the brunette into a hug she whispered encouraging words into her ear before pulling away. Evelyn and Rafe were next, in Ev's arms she cradled baby Danny and he was every bit the spitting image of his father, so much so that he was difficult to look at sometimes. Rafe's arm was placed around Evelyn's shoulders, hey looked every bit the happy couple and they were or at least they were working on it. "Now, you remember you get in contact with me the moment you land stateside" she told Ev in her authority tone she was quite often teased on.

"I will" Ev spoke wiping away a tear "And you make sure you send word, the very second you get to San Francisco."

Bonnie smiled warmly "I promise" pulling Evelyn into a hug, tears escaped down her cheeks, pulling away she placed a kiss on Danny's head "I'll see you soon gorgeous boy." Turning to Rafe, she pulled him into a bone crushing hug "Thank you for everything you have done for me and Betty, I will never forget it Rafe."

Rafe smiled, placing a kiss on his goddaughters head "I was happy to do it Bon and remember if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask." Bonnie smiled mouthing a 'thank you.'

Last came Barbara, the two women smiled at each other before feisty woman from Queens pulled her into a bone crushing hug "I'm gonna miss ya toots" Barbara stated, eyes glistening with tears.

"We are both going to miss you so, so much. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without your help with Bet" Bonnie laughed trying to lighten the mood. Bab's smirked before placing a kiss onto Bee's chubby cheek "bye little toots, Aunt Barb is gonna miss you loads" she cooed to the child who gurgled in response.

The ships horn blasted, signalling that it was nearly time to disembark. Shifting the babies weight onto her other hip she took a step back "I'm going to miss you all so much, you've been my family through the good and bad and I love you all so much. Okay I'm going to go before I change my mind" With one last smile, she swept the group with her blue orbs, memorising all their faces before giving one final goodbye and with that she boarded the ship, with one final glance back, she remembered the first time she laid eyes on Oahu, she thought she had never seen anything so beautiful, never would she believe that something so beautiful could have been the cause for so many of her friends deaths.

There had been a time for Pearl Harbor but for Bonnie that time had past, life had put her on a path she seldom expected but Bonnie was intended to face the challenges head on, she was a strong woman, capable of many things if she put her mind to it and she would overcome this harsh obstacle and learn from it. She would learn that life was a gift, a gift which could be snatched away in the blink of an eye so it was important to live it to the full and that was what herself and Betty would do, it would take time but with Danny in their hearts they would, eventually be okay.

PHPHPH

The moment Danny's eyes opened an excruciating pain rocketed through his entire body, his breathing hitched, eyes watering, he felt something protruding into his neck, most probably a piece of shrapnel from the crash. His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him, they had crashed landed in occupied China, after dropping bombs on Tokyo, they had headed to China on low fuel, he remembered mayday calls over the radio as his friends dropped from the sky in their flying fortresses. Sitting up, Danny let out a loud groan as pain shot through his torso, there were definitely some broken bones.

"Danny that you?" Gooz's gruff voice sounded in the dark.

A quick smile tugged at the pilots lips as his head rested against what seemed to be a wall, the room was pitch black, Danny couldn't even see his hand in front of his face "yeah bud, you okay?" his voice scratched at his throat, he definitely needed some water.

Gooz laughed "I'm good to hear a friendly voice. Yup im okay, are you?" he asked pulling against the metal restraints which bound his wrists to the wall.

Danny winced as he shifted his weight "think I busted some ribs." It was that moment Danny noticed his feet were bound "Gooz where are we man?" he asked not ashamed of the slight fear which protruded his voice.

"Japs got us man."

Words were lost for Danny, he rubbed at his head, the last thing he remembered was flying over rice paddies looking for a soft landing, glancing at the picture of his girls remembering the promise he made to them, then time ran out and he just had too land, they hit the ground with force and his world went black. Danny's eyes watered "Have you seen anyone else?"

Gooz froze, he remembered seeing Anthony lying dead half pinned under the wreckage of their plane, but he didn't want to tell Danny that just now "no" came his reply.

"No Rafe?"

Gooz shook his head, although Danny could not see "they went down before us, the whole bloody platoon is scattered all over the place."

Danny groaned he couldn't think about that now, Rafe defied death once, he could do it again. His fingers reaching for the shrapnel in his neck, pulling it out and chucked it to the ground. Ripping a strip from his shirt Danny quickly tied it around his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly the door was ripped open and a group of men stormed in, gun pointed directly at the two men, shouting commands that neither understood; suddenly Danny was pulled to his feet, his hands tied in front of him and both his and Gooz were marched from the dark room. The sunlight burnt at the men's eyes, both had gone without daylight for days and so the sudden exposure felt too much, luckily they weren't out in it for long until they were thrown into the back of a truck.

With both his hands and ankles tied, it was extremely difficult for Danny to get comfortable, especially with the truck hitting a pothole nearly every minute and this accompanied a wave of pain that shot through his body. "Where do you think they're taking us?" Gooz asked in his drawn out southern drawl.

Danny shook his head, turning to look at his friend offering a small smile, he couldn't find the words, it all seemed too surreal, he had heard about these Japanese POW camps and it frightened him in all honesty. They were in for hell and Danny couldn't help but think he should have taken Doolittle's advice and fly his plane right into the heart of a Japanese building killing them all instantly, but one look at his wife and daughter face shot through a desire to survive. He made them a promise that he would return and he intended to see true to that promise, he would have to march through hell first but he swore to god he would make it home to them.

"Land of the free" he murmured to the darkness "Home of the brave" he heard Rafe's voice reply.

**AN: Well folks that is the end of Land of the Free, Home of the Brave. It has been a very long journey but I have loved every moment of it! I couldn't have done it without your lovely and endearing reviews so I wanted to thank you all so much, extending this thanks to my reader who stuck around despite my less than regular updates. Anyway I hope you liked this last chapter, I did write it so Danny didn't die and I know people had mixed views about this but it helps me write a sequel! So once again, thank you and I love you all! Bye for now!**


End file.
